


Ohne Erinnerung

by Evita76



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Case Fic, Drunk Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Insecure Spencer Reid, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, POV Spencer Reid, Pining, Romance, Sex, Slow Burn
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 42,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evita76/pseuds/Evita76
Summary: Nach einem schweren Fall und einer durchzechten Nacht in einem Club lädt Spencer Reid Derek Morgan noch zu sich nach Hause ein. Die Stimmung heizt sich auf und Reid, der heimlich in Morgan verliebt ist, verführt diesen. Allerdings kann sich am Morgen danach keiner von beiden daran erinnern, was vorgefallen ist. Und während Morgan zumindest eine Vermutung hat und deshalb fluchtartig Spencers Wohnung verlässt, bleibt Spencer völlig ahnungslos zurück. Um seinen Filmriss zu überspielen, schlägt Spencer Derek sogar vor, die ganze Nacht einfach zu vergessen. Doch als ein Fall das Team der BAU nach Atlanta führt und Derek und Spencer sich dort ein Hotelzimmer teilen müssen, spitzt sich die Sache zu und Spencer bricht an einem Abend mehr oder minder in Dereks Armen zusammen.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Without memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063922) by [Evita76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evita76/pseuds/Evita76)



> Dies ist das Gegenstück zu meiner Geschichte „Missverständnisse“, diesmal erzählt aus der Sicht von Spencer Reid. Es ist aber nicht nötig, meine andere Geschichte zu kennen, um diese hier zu verstehen.  
> Ich habe keinen Beta-Reader und freue mich deshalb über jegliche konstruktive Kritik.  
> Die Geschichte ist noch nicht abgeschlossen, ich versuche aber, regelmäßig Updates zu posten.

„Komm schon, Reid, sei keine Spaßbremse“, forderte Derek seinen Freund und Kollegen auf und schlug ihm kräftig auf die Schulter. „Ein Cocktail noch, nur ein ganz kleiner. So viel Zeit wird doch noch sein, oder?“

Spencer musterte Derek von oben bis unten. „Du bist doch jetzt schon stockbesoffen. Wie viele Shots hat Penelope dir ausgegeben? Fünf oder sechs?“

„Sieben“, mischte sich Garcia kichernd ein. „Es waren sieben. Und er steht immer noch wie ein Baum da. Ganz ohne zu schwanken. War also noch nicht genug.“

Spencer schüttelte nur den Kopf. Eigentlich waren diese feuchtfröhlichen Abende in irgendwelchen Bars oder Clubs gar nicht sein Ding. Aber nach dem letzten Fall, von dem sie erst heute Nachmittag zurückgekehrt waren, hatte Penelope das ganze Team zu einem gemeinsamen Abend überredet.

Der Fall, der das Team nach Boston geführt hatte, hatte es in sich gehabt. Die dortige Polizei hatte sie wegen eines Serienmörders und Vergewaltigers um Hilfe gebeten. Der Verbrecher hatte es auf junge Bankangestellte abgesehen, da eine solche ihm den von ihm gewünschten Kredit verweigert hatte. Nachdem er daraufhin sein Haus an die Bank verloren hatte, war der Typ komplett durchgedreht. Sein eigentliches Ziel war nicht erreichbar gewesen – die junge Frau befand sich auf Hochzeitsreise. Doch insgesamt elf andere junge Frauen wurden zu seinen Opfern, bis die BAU auf seine Spur kam – leider eine Stunde zu spät. Auch das elfte Opfer konnten sie nur noch tot bergen.

Solche Tage verlangten nach einer Ablenkung, hatte Penelope erklärt, als sie das Team bei seiner Rückkehr in Empfang genommen hatte. Ohne auf jegliche Widersprüche zu achten, hatte sie ihre Freude und Kollegen zuerst zum Essen zu einem hervorragenden Italiener und anschließend in einen Club geschleift. Okay, dort war nicht das komplette Team gelandet. Hotch und J.J. hatten sich ausgeklinkt, um zu ihren Kindern zu kommen. Doch Spencer selbst war keine Ausrede eingefallen, die Penelope gelten lassen wollte. So hatte er sich nach kurzer Diskussion seinem Schicksal ergeben und hatte seine Freunde in den Club begleitet.

Was ihn allerdings dazu gebracht hatte, Derek anzubieten, ihn später nach Hause zu fahren, das wollte ihm im Moment partout nicht mehr in den Sinn kommen. Okay, vielleicht war es die Sorge um seinen Freund gewesen, der sichtlich mehr Alkohol genoss, als gut für ihn sein konnte.

„Ein Cocktail, aber dann ist wirklich Schluss“, versuchte Spencer mit fester Stimme zu erklären, doch er hatte dabei das Gefühl, seine Kollegen nahmen ihn nicht wirklich ernst. „Ich fahre sonst ohne dich“, ermahnte er Derek.

„Ein Cocktail, dann fahren wir. Oder besser: du fährst und ich sitze daneben“, grinste Derek fröhlich und eilte schon in Richtung der Bar davon.

Spencer sah ihm nachdenklich nach. Okay, er wusste genau, warum er ihm die Mitfahrgelegenheit angeboten hatte: Es wäre mal wieder eine Gelegenheit, einfach ein paar Minuten mit Derek allein zu verbringen. Und jede dieser Minuten schätzte Spencer sehr.

Trotz seines eidetischen Gedächtnisses konnte er nicht genau sagen, wann er sich in Morgan verliebt hatte. Es war irgendwie schleichend passiert. Doch aus der anfänglichen Schwärmerei hatte sich inzwischen wirkliche Liebe entwickelt – die allerdings von Derek nicht erwidert wurde. Zumindest ging Spencer davon aus. Er beobachtete, wie sein Freund an der Theke prompt von zwei hübschen jungen Frauen erst beäugt und dann gleich angesprochen wurde. Und es versetzte ihm einen kleinen Stich ins Herz, als er sah, wie Derek, als könnte er gar nicht anders, sofort anfing, mit den beiden Frauen zu flirten.

Tja, Derek war eben ein Frauenheld durch und durch. Kein Platz für Spencer in seinem Herzen.

Als Derek schließlich wieder zu dem Tisch zurückkehrte, an dem Spencer gemeinsam mit Garcia, Emily und Rossi saß, war das Cocktailglas, das er sich an der Bar besorgt hatte, schon so gut wie leer. „Sorry, hat ein bisschen länger gedauert. Aber die beiden Hübschen da drüben wollten auch ein bisschen Schokolade abbekommen“, grinste Derek. Garcia kicherte prompt. „Solange mein Schokomuffin danach zu mir zurückkommt, ist alles gut.“

„Immer“, beteuerte Derek lachend und drückte Garcia ein Küsschen auf die Wange. Dann leerte er sein Glas und sah Spencer auffordernd an. „Jetzt können wir fahren. Also du. Ich fahre mit.“

„Was war das überhaupt, was du da zum Schluss noch getrunken hast“, erkundigte Spencer sich, als er wenig später seinen Wagen durch die Straßen von Quantico steuerte. „Es sah mehr nach Chemiebaukasten aus als nach etwas, das man trinken sollte.“

Tatsächlich hatte Dereks Cocktail eine seltsam blaugrüne Färbung gehabt, obenauf eine Schicht in Neongelb, doch geschmeckt hatte er wirklich gut.

„Der nannte sich Blaue Lagune“, antwortete Derek. „Aber frag mich nur nicht, was da drin war. Der Barkeeper hat ihn mir empfohlen. Und der Name ist trügerisch. Der hatte nichts von einem sanften Wasser, da war ordentlich Alkohol drin.“ Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Spencer, wie Derek sich mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen fuhr, als könnte er den Cocktails dort noch schmecken. Wusste sein Freund eigentlich, welche Sehnsucht er damit in ihm auslöste?

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich dich je einen Cocktail hätte trinken sehen“, fuhr Morgan fort. „Ein Glas Wein bei Rossi, aber sonst …?“

„Alkohol ist nicht so mein Ding“, gab Reid zurück. „Und wenn ich etwas trinke, dann nichts, das so zusammengemixt ist, dass ich die Bestandteile nicht mehr herausschmecken kann. Wer weiß, was man einem da alles untermischen könnte?“

„Kleiner, siehst du jetzt schon überall Gespenster? Nicht jeder Barkeeper ist ein Giftmörder“, lachte Morgan. „Gibt es denn nichts, das dir schmeckt?“

Spencer zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe noch nicht so viel probiert. Wie gesagt, Alkohol ganz allgemein …“

„… ist nicht so dein Ding“, unterbrach ihn Morgan. „Aber das kannst du doch eigentlich gar nicht wissen, wenn du nichts ausprobierst. Vielleicht gibt es ja etwas, das du magst: Bier, Prosecco, Whiskey?“

„Whiskey habe ich zuhause. Aber die Flasche habe ich noch nicht geöffnet“, sinnierte Reid mehr für sich selbst, als dass die Worte für Derek gedacht waren.

„Und warum nicht?“, hakte dieser nach. „Wieso kaufst du dir etwas, das du dann gar nicht trinkst?“

„Ich habe die Flasche geschenkt bekommen. Angeblich soll der Whiskey sogar sehr gut sein. Er ist über 50 Jahre alt“, erklärte Spencer.

„Und du lässt ihn nun einfach stehen und wartest, bis er noch besser wird, oder wie?“ Derek konnte das gar nicht verstehen. „So eine Flasche ist doch nicht nur zum Anschauen da. Die will geöffnet werden!“

„Oho, Profiler Morgan kann jetzt sogar schon die Gedanken von Flaschen erahnen?“, schmunzelte Spencer.

„Absolut. Und deine Flasche schreit danach, geöffnet zu werden“, gab Derek grinsend zurück. Und beschwerte sich im nächsten Moment: „Hey was soll das? Warum trittst du so auf die Bremse?“ Stirnrunzelnd blickte er sich um, konnte aber nirgends einen Grund für Spencers ziemlich heftige Vollbremsung sehen.

„Sorry, ich dachte nur“, murmelte Reid und sah unsicher zu Morgan hinüber, „… ich dachte nur: Vielleicht willst du die Flasche mit mir öffnen? Also, zu meinem Appartement ist es von hier aus nicht weit. Und der Fall ist abgeschlossen. Wir müssen morgen also nicht zu nachtschlafender Zeit aufstehen. Und dich erwartet offensichtlich im Moment keiner zuhause und ich habe auch nichts vor und … und …“, plapperte Reid, bis ihm die Luft und die Argumente ausgingen.“

„Mein Hübscher, versuchst du gerade, mich auf einen Absacker in deine Wohnung einzuladen?“

Spencer fühlte einen Kloß in seinem Hals, der sich gleich darauf in Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch verwandelte. Wieso musste Morgan denn mit allem und jedem flirten? Sogar mit ihm? Und dabei war es ihm damit doch gar nicht ernst damit!

„Ähm … naja … vielleicht?“, brachte Spencer zögernd hervor. Und zum zigsten Mal wünschte er sich, er könnte doch etwas normaler sein, ein bisschen mehr Durchschnitt und ein bisschen selbstsicherer im Umgang mit anderen.

„Wenn das so ist, dann lass uns diese schreiende Flasche doch mal unter die Lupe nehmen“, grinste Derek.

Spencers Herz schlug ihm nun bis zum Hals. War jetzt vielleicht der Moment gekommen, auf der er so lange gehofft hatte?


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer konnte seinen Herzschlag im ganzen Körper spüren. Nervös fuhr er sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. Morgan saß draußen in seinem Wohnzimmer und wartete auf ihn. Es bleiben ihm also nur wenige Sekunden, um sich darüber klar zu werden, was er jetzt tun wollte. Derek war hier, in seiner Wohnung, ohne irgendetwas, das mit Arbeit zu tun hatte. Einfach nur als Freund – oder vielleicht doch mit dem Gedanken an ein Date? Schließlich hatte Morgan eindeutig mit ihm geflirtet. Aber Morgan flirtete ja ständig und mit fast jeden. Also hieß das nichts. Oder doch?

Okay, zuerst einmal musste diese Flasche Whiskey her. Wo was sie nur gleich?

Spencer kramte in seinem Küchenschrank herum, bis er aus der letzten Ecke die leicht angestaubte Flasche hervorzog. Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass er Morgan damit locken könnte, hätte er die Flasche schon früher erwähnt.

Und nun? Ach ja, zwei Gläser. Spencer starrte kopfschüttelnd seine Gläser an. Er trank keinen Whiskey, also hatte er natürlich auch keine Whiskey-Gläser. Nun, kleine Wassergläser würden ausreichen müssen.

Spencer atmete tief durch. Er wusste, was er sich von diesem Abend wünschte, doch er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er seinem Ziel auch nur ein wenig näherkommen konnte. Beziehungen waren etwas, von dem er nicht viel Ahnung hatte. Ja, er hatte es an der Uni mit einem – natürlich deutlich älteren – Studenten, probiert. Sein Name war Patrick und er hatte Spencer immer wieder gesagt, wie unheimlich süß er ihn fand. Spencer war gerade einmal 16 gewesen, also eigentlich genau in dem Alter, in dem andere Jugendliche erste Erfahrungen mit Gleichaltrigen sammelten. Doch sein Freund war bereits 24. Im Nachhinein wusste Spencer, das das schon von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Kognitiv war er Patrick haushoch überlegen, doch emotional wusste er überhaupt nicht, wo auf dieser Achterbahn der Gefühle er sich gerade befand. Und sexuell – ein unbeschriebenes Blatt. Es ging nicht länger als vier Wochen gut. Dann erklärte Patrick ihm, dass er doch jemand Reiferen bräuchte, der ihn auch wirklich befriedigen konnte.

„Bist du eingeschlafen?“, hörte Spencer plötzlich einen Ruf aus seinem Wohnzimmer.

„Oh … nein … sorry, natürlich nicht. Ich … ich musste nur erst die Flasche finden“, rief Spencer zurück. „Bin gleich da.“

Noch ein tiefer Atemzug. Inzwischen wusste er, wie er einen Partner befriedigen konnte – zumindest theoretisch. Blieb die Frage, wie er Derek dazu bringen konnte, die praktische Seite dieses Wissens mit ihm zu erkunden.

Spencer schnappte sich zwei Gläser und die Flasche und beeilte sich, ins Wohnzimmer zurückzukommen. „Tut mir leid. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, wo ich die Flasche verstaut hatte“, warf er Derek schnell eine Entschuldigung zu.

„Du? Du hast vergessen, wo etwas ist?“, fragte Derek, und an seiner Miene war sofort erkennbar, dass er Spencer kein Wort glaubte. „Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen, Kleiner? Mister Eidetisches Gedächtnis vergisst nie etwas!“

„Ähm … sorry? Ich … wurde abgelenkt?“, gab Spencer zögernd zurück.

Er dankte allen Gottheiten, die ihm gerade einfielen, als Derek daraufhin nicht sofort fragte, wodurch er abgelenkt worden war. Sein Freund griff stattdessen nach dem Whiskey und studierte das Etikett. „Die willst du wirklich einfach so mit mir heute Abend öffnen? Lass dir eines sagen: Wer auch immer dir diesen Whiskey geschenkt hat, der hat sicherlich einen guten Geschmack und eine ordentlich tiefe Geldbörse. Die Flasche wird ein kleines Vermögen gekostet haben.“

„Natürlich will ich den Whiskey mit dir probieren. Ich wüsste nicht, mit wem sonst.“

Derek zuckte nur mit den Schultern und öffnete dann die Flasche. Er beäugte etwas ungläubig die beiden hohen Wassergläser, die Spencer mitgebracht hatte, zog sie dann aber dennoch zu sich heran und goss in beide zwei Finger breit der goldenen Flüssigkeit.“

„On the Rocks wäre auch eine Möglichkeit, aber bei diesem edlen Tropfen wäre das eine Schande“, erklärte er Reid. Er hob eines der Gläser und wartete, bis Spencer es ihm gleich tat. „Auf dein Wohl, mein Kleiner, und Dank dem edlen Spender.“ Er ließ sein Glas leicht an Reids stoßen und nahm dann genussvoll einen Schluck.

Spencer betrachtete den Inhalt seines Glases nachdenklich, roch zuerst daran und trank dann vorsichtig ein Schlückchen.

„Und?“, fragte Derek ihn und ließ ihn dabei nicht aus den Augen.

„Mir wird warm“, entgegnete Spencer. Doch er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob die Ursache in dem Schluck Whiskey lag, dessen Weg durch seine Kehle hinab er nachspürte, oder ob es an Dereks intensivem Blick lag.

„Ja, der ist gehaltvoll. Das spürt man“, gab Derek zurück und lehnte sich, entspannt lächelnd, in die Couchpolster zurück. „Damit kann man sich so richtig wohlfühlen.“

Spencer sah nachdenklich zwischen dem Whiskey und Derek, der inzwischen selig lächelnd die Augen geschlossen hatte, hin und her. Das Getränk schien ihn zu entspannen, etwas das er selbst jetzt auch brauchen könnte. Außerdem lockerte Alkohol ja auch angeblich so manche Zunge. Möglicherweise konnte er das für seinen Zweck nutzen. Wenn er Derek mehr von dem Whiskey einflößte und selbst auch ein wenig trank … nun vielleicht hätte er dann den Mut, Derek zumindest eine Andeutung zu machen, wie es um ihn stand. Und vielleicht könnte sich Derek dann, wenn er sich so wohlfühlte, doch vorstellen, dass ein Mann auch der richtige Partner für ihn sein könnte.

Spencer setzte sein Glas erneut an die Lippen und nahm einen größeren Schluck. Derek würde sicher nicht alleine trinken, also musste er dafür sorgen, dass in Grund bestand, um nachzufüllen.


	3. Chapter 3

„Derek, kannst du mir was verraten?“, erkundigte sich Spencer und versuchte dabei, die Worte deutlich über die Lippen zu bringen. Der Alkohol machte sich inzwischen bemerkbar und es bedurfte höchster Konzentration, dass er nicht die ein oder andere Silbe verschluckte. Mit großen Augen sah er zu Derek hinüber, der neben ihm auf dem Sofa saß.

„Das, mein Hübscher, kommt ganz darauf an, was du wissen willst“, grinste Derek schief. „Ein paar Geheimnisse muss sogar ich mir noch bewahren.“ Spencer konnte Morgan ansehen, dass der Alkohol ihn inzwischen ordentlich eingelullt hatte.

Morgan lümmelte gemütlich auf der Couch herum, die Beine lang vor sich ausgetreckt und die Arme auf der Rückenlehne ausgebreitet. So sah Entspannung pur aus.

„Warum, … warum stehst du auf Frauen? Also, ich meine, auf alle Frauen? Auf jede, die deinen Weg kreuzt. Was haben die, das beispielsweise ich nicht habe.“

Ups, was war ihm da nur rausgerutscht?

Derek kicherte. „Muss ich dir das nun wirklich erklären? Ich dachte, du hättest in der Schule gut aufgepasst. Also, gut zuhören, Onkel Derek erklärt dir jetzt den Unterschied zwischen Männlein und Weiblein. Die Weiblein haben, ganz im Gegensatz zu dir, ein paar hübsche Brüste …“

„Derek“, unterbrach Spencer ihn sofort. „Ich weiß doch …“

„Ja scheinbar doch nicht. Und da, wo du deinen …“

„Stopp, stopp, stopp!“, rief Spencer und lief tatsächlich ein bisschen rot an. Was bewirkte, dass Derek in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. „Du hast gefragt, dann sollte ich doch auch antworten.“

„Ich meinte doch etwas ganz anderes.“

Derek legte den Kopf schief und sah Spencer wartend an.

„Ich meinte, warum flirtest du mit jeder Frau und … und …“

„Ja?“

„Und steigst mit jeder ins Bett, die dich auch nur ein bisschen anlächelt?“, brach es aus Spencer heraus.

„Tue ich das? Hm. Ich mag Frauen. Ich mag Sex. Es gibt mir ein gutes Gefühl und ich gebe den Frauen ein gutes Gefühl.“ Derek grinste zu Spencer hinüber. „Du solltest das auch mal probieren.“ Und erneut lachte er, als er sah, wie Spencer die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg.

„Kannst du auch mal ernst bleiben?“, fragte Spencer, obwohl er darauf keine Antwort erwartete. Er griff nach den Whiskeygläsern, füllte beide nach und stieß dann mit seinem gegen das von Derek. Er hatte schnell bemerkt, dass er seinen Freund durch diese Geste am schnellsten dazu bewegen konnte weiterzutrinken. Er selbst brauchte dringend noch etwas mehr von dem flüssigen Mut und Dereks Zunge war eindeutig noch nicht so gelockert, wie er sich das gewünscht hätte. Spencer nahm einen großen Schluck und beobachtete, wie Derek es ihm nachtat, bevor er das Glas wieder auf den Tisch stellte.

„Und wie ist es mit Männern?“, forschte er vorsichtig nach.

„Was meinst du?“

„Hast du schon mal … naja, einen Mann geküsst … oder … mit ihm …“ Spencer brach ab und nahm nochmal einen Schluck von dem Whiskey. Inzwischen war ihm schon nicht mehr warm, sondern richtig gehend heiß.

„Ob ich schon mal einen Mann gefickt habe? Ne, sicher nicht. Ich bin nicht schwul.“

„Geküsst auch nicht?“, hakte Spencer nach. Doch inzwischen war er sich sicher, die Antwort schon zu kennen.

Derek schüttelte den Kopf. „Wieso fragst du? Hast du?“

Spencer zögerte. Was würde Derek sagen, wenn er ihm nun offenbarte, dass er durchaus ein paar Erfahrungen mit Männern gesammelt hatte? Er kannte natürlich Dereks Vorgeschichte mit Carl Buford. Diese hatte sicher nicht gerade dazu beigetragen, dass Derek einen Mann als möglichen Partner sah, egal ob Liebe oder Sex dabei im Mittelpunkt standen. Dennoch war er sich relativ sicher, dass sein Freund keine Vorurteile gegenüber gleichgeschlechtlichen Beziehungen hatte – zumindest so lange sie nicht direkt ihn betrafen.

„Ein bisschen“, gab Spencer äußerst zögernd zurück und trank erneut einen Schluck Whiskey.

„Ein bisschen? Wie kann man denn bitte ein bisschen Sex haben?“

Spencer fragte sich, ob Derek noch komplett verstand, was er ihm gerade gesagt hatte. Fing er jetzt tatsächlich mit Wortklaubereien an, wo Spencer doch eigentlich wissen wollte, wie er es aufnahm, dass Spencer nicht der heterosexuellen Norm entsprach.

Spencer ignorierte Derek Frage völlig. „Bist du denn nicht neugierig?“

Derek zuckte mit den Schultern. „Darüber habe ich nach der Geschichte mit Buford nie nachgedacht.“

„Und wenn du jetzt drüber nachdenkst?“ Spencer rückte vorsichtig ein kleines Stück näher an Derek heran und drückte ihm zugleich sein Glas wieder in die Hand. Unwillkürlich trank Derek, bevor er antwortete: „Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht ein bisschen.“

„Du könntest es jetzt ausprobieren“, schlug Spencer flüsternd vor.

„Was?“, fragte Derek genauso leise zurück.

„Wie es ist, einen Mann zu küssen.“

Spencer sah Derek prüfend an. Jetzt war der Moment gekommen, den er ersehnt und gefürchtete hatte. Jetzt musste er allen Mut zusammennehmen. Langsam beugte sich Spencer weiter zu Derek hinüber, bis dessen Gesicht vor seinen Augen verschwamm. Millimeter vor Dereks Lippen hielt er innen. Er schloss die Augen, hielt den Atem an – und spürte plötzlich Dereks Lippen auf den seinen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nach dem Kuss im letzten Kapitel kommt jetzt, was kommen muss - und die Doppeldeutigkeit ist beabsichtigt. ;-) Es wird sexy und richtig heiß!
> 
> Bitte Rating beachten: Wer keine detaillierten Sexszenen zwischen zwei Männern lesen will, der sollte dieses Kapitel überspringen.

Von seinen Lippen ausgehend durchfuhr ein Schauer Spencers gesamten Körper. Er fühlte sich wie elektrisiert. Er küsste Derek und … und viel wichtiger: Derek küsste ihn. Langsam ließ Spencer seine Lippen über Morgans gleiten. Es war so wenig und doch so unsagbar viel. Er hatte das Gefühl, er könnte ewig in diesem Kuss verharren und wäre nie glücklicher.

Wie ein Blitz durchfuhr es Spencer, als Dereks Mund sich fester auf seinen presste und dessen Zunge seine Lippen entlangfuhr. Doch damit nicht genug: Derek begehrte Einlass und mit einem leisen Seufzen gab Spencer nach.

Von da an verschwand alles in einem Nebel aus Gefühlen. Spencer kam es vor, als wäre er noch nie richtig geküsst worden. Patrick, Simon, Elizabeth, Lila - ihre Küssen waren nichts verglichen mit dem, was er gerade erlebte. Ein Zittern erfasste ihn von der äußersten Haarspitze bis hinunter zu den Zehen. Ihm war nicht kalt, aber er suchte Wärme, rückte näher an Derek heran und klammerte sich an seine starken Schultern. Im Gegenzug umfasste Derek seinen Nacken und übernahm bei den Küssen noch mehr die Führung.

Spencer hörte sich selbst aufstöhnen, als Derek seinen Mund erforschte. Er genoss es und versuchte gleichermaßen, Derek diese Gefühle zurückzuspielen. Er spielte mit seiner Zunge um Dereks Lippen, bis er schließlich vordrang und seinen Mund erkundete.

Derek schien es zu gefallen und Spencer konnte nur daran denken, wie er es für den Mann, den er liebte, noch schöner machen konnte. Derek war kein zartes Blümchen, er wusste, was er wollte, und er forderte. Er wollte, so hatte Spencer den Eindruck gewonnen, auch nicht mit Seidenhandschuhen angefasst werden. Er wollte den Moment voll und ganz auskosten – völlig ohne Zurückhaltung. Und deshalb beschloss Spencer, seine Zurückhaltung auch über Bord zu werfen und nur an diesen Moment und das Hier und Jetzt zu denken. Zu fühlen, zu geben, und zugleich auch zu fordern und zu nehmen.

Und Spencer wollte mehr von Derek spüren. Mutiger ließ er seine Hände über Dereks Körper wandern und wurde mit leisen Seufzern dafür belohnt. Er erkundete Dereks kräftige Arme, ließ eine Hand hinauf zu seinem Hals wandern und fuhr mit den Nägeln an seinem Nacken entlang. Ein Grollen in Dereks Brust verriet ihm, dass seine Berührungen durchaus willkommen waren. Während er sich mit einer Hand an Dereks Nacken klammert, ließ Spencer die andere über seinen Rücken gleiten. Unter dem dünnen Shirt spürte er jeden einzelnen von Dereks kräftigen Muskeln. Und erwünschte sich fast, dort Spuren hinterlassen zu können: Seine Fingerabdrücke auf Dereks Haut. Oder weiter unten. Derek hatte einen kräftigen, sexy Hintern. Spencer wusste nicht, woher er den Mut nahm, aber mit der Hand fuhr er zielsicher nach unten und griff nach einer Backe. Derek stöhnte auf und versuchte sich auf dem Sofa unwillkürlich noch näher an Spencer heranzuschieben.

Spencer kam ihm mit seiner anderen Hand entgegen, legte sie ihm sacht auf den Oberschenkel.

Spencer zuckte zusammen, als er plötzlich auch Dereks Hände auf sich spürte. Dieser hatte seine forschen Berührungen eindeutig als Zeichen gesehen, nun seinerseits auch Spencers Körper zu erkunden. Spencer fühlte Dereks große Hand direkt unter seinem Adamsapfel und Derek musste dabei spüren, wie schnell Spencers Herz schlug. Die andere Hand schob sich an seiner Hüfte entlang. Das Ziel war Spencer klar.

Doch Spencer wollte Derek verwöhnen, wollte ihm zeigen, dass er all das sein konnte, was er sonst immer von seinen Frauen erwartete. Wollte ihm zeigen, dass er wusste, was Derek sich wünschte, und dass er ihm das geben konnte.

Spencer schluckte und nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen. Dann ließ er seine Hand zwischen Dereks Beine gleiten, wo er sofort dessen Erregung deutlich spüren konnte.

„Willst du mich?“ raunte Spencer Derek ins Ohr. „Ich … ich kann dafür sorgen, dass du dich wirklich gut fühlst.“

Klang das zu sehr wie aus einem schnulzigen Liebesroman? Spencer musste unwillkürlich kichern, als er sich vorstellte, in einer mittelalterlichen Liebesromanze gefangen zu sein. Doch das Zucken unter seinen Fingern brachte ihn schnell in die Realität zurück „Du kannst mich haben. Wie du willst“, versicherte er Derek. Morgans Reaktion wurde nicht nur spürbar – unter Spencers Fingern wurde er noch härter -, sondern auch hörbar, als er laut aufstöhnte.

„Ein gefährlicher Vorschlag, den du da machst“, knurrte Derek Spencer ins Ohr, griff dabei nach seiner Hand und drückte sie noch fester auf seinen harten, noch immer von seiner Hose verhüllten Schwanz. „Fühlst du dich all dem hier wirklich gewachsen?“, fragte er dabei. Und Spencer ahnte, dass er nicht nur die Situation meinte, sondern das, was sich unter seinen Fingern regte.

Doch Spencer war sich seiner Sache noch nie so sicher gewesen. „Ich nehme alles, was du mir gibst“, entgegnete er forsch.

„Kann es sein, dass da jemand ein ziemlich dreckiges Mundwerk vor mir versteckt hat?“, flüsterte Derek direkt an Spencers Lippen. „Vielleicht sollten wir mal überprüfen, was du damit außer großer Sprüche zu klopfen sonst noch alles anstellen kannst.“

Derek biss Spencer leicht in die Unterlippe. Warnung oder Aufforderung? Spencer wusste es nicht, aber es war ihm auch völlig egal. Wenn Derek wollte, dass er ihn mit dem Mund verwöhnte, dann würde er genau das tun … und noch viel mehr. Etwas Erfahrung mit Blow Jobs hatte er schließlich. Und nicht umsonst hatte er seit Monaten gelesen und angeschaut, was ihm zur gleichgeschlechtlichen Liebe in die Finger gekommen war.

„Zieh das Shirt aus!“, forderte Spencer. Nicht nur Frauen mochten es, wenn man ihre Brustwarzen küsste. Und nun wollte er das, was er gelernt hatte in Anwendung bringen.

Derek griff grinsend nach dem Saum seines Shirts, doch Spencer wurde schon ungeduldig. Bevor Derek sich das Shirt komplett über den Kopf streifen konnte, drückte Spencer bereits die Lippen auf seinen festen Bauch und wanderte mit diesen dann zielsicher nach oben. Spencer setzte seine Lippen erst leicht auf eine von Dereks Brustwarzen, küsste diese sanft und leckte dann spielerisch ein paar Mal darüber.

Doch mit einem Mal spürte er Dereks Hand in seinen Haaren und dieser zog seinen Kopf zurück, damit er ihm in die Augen schauen konnte. „Mehr hast du mir nicht zu geben?“, ließ Derek ein gespieltes Grollen hören.

Spencer erschauerte unter dem intensiven Blick. Oh doch, er konnte und wollte so viel mehr geben. Spencer zog Dereks Hand aus seinen Haaren und presste sie in das Sofakissen. „Oh doch! Halt dich fest“, warnte er den dunkelhäutigen Mann, bevor er sich der anderen Brustwarze zuwandte – und Derek dort forsch biss.

Morgan stöhnte auf, der kleine Schmerz trieb seine Erregung nur weiter an. „Böser Junge“, brachte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Das trieb Spencer nur noch mehr an. Im Wechsel bearbeitete er Morgans Brustwarzen mit Lippen, Zähnen und Fingern und hielt ihn dabei immer auf dem schmalen Grat zwischen Lust und Schmerz.

„Wer, verdammt nochmal, hat dir das beigebracht?“, hörte er Sekunden später Derek murmeln.

„Ich kann noch mehr, ich bin ein Genie“, kicherte Spencer daraufhin. „Hat dir das noch niemand gesagt?“

„Zeig es mir“, forderte Derek sofort.

Spencer zögerte kurz. „Nicht hier“, gab er dann zurück und ließ von Dereks Brust ab. Er hatte noch deutlich mehr vor und dafür war die Couch nicht der richtige Ort. Liebe gehörte für ihn ins Bett und nicht zwischen die Sofakissen im Wohnzimmer. Leicht schwankend stand Spencer auf. Er hatte natürlich schon oft gehört und gelesen, dass Alkohol den Gleichgewichtssinn beeinträchtigte. So fühlte sich das also an. Hoffentlich hatte der Whiskey nicht noch mehr komische Nebenwirkungen. Spencer musste kichern. Er fühlte sich so leicht, dass er sich fast vorstellen konnte zu schweben.

Aber da war ja noch etwas anderes, das ihn zum Schweben bringen konnte. Rasch zog Spencer sich das Hemd über den Kopf. Er wollte Derek noch näher fühlen. Und dabei waren Kleidungsstücke definitiv im Weg.

Spencer drehte sich zu Derek um und sah, wie dieser ihn mit glühendem Blick anstarrte.

„Willst du mehr?“, raunte Spencer leise und lockte Morgan mit dem Finger zu sich. Grinsend erhob sich Derek und trat auf Spencer zu. Reid verschwendete keine Sekunde und machte sich sofort an Dereks Gürtel und dann der Hose zu schaffen. Nachdem Derek die Schuhe losgeworden war, streifte Spencer ihm sofort die Hose ab und kniete sich dann vor ihn, um ihm die Socken auszuziehen. „Ich werde dich überall verwöhnen“, seufzte Spencer. Dabei konnte er seinen Blick nicht von der großen Beule in Dereks Unterhose wenden. Er hatte vorhin schon gespürt, dass Derek nicht gerade dem Durchschnitt entsprach. Wie viele Zentimeter würden sich dort verbergen? Vielleicht doch zu viel? Doch die Nervosität, die er spürte, konnte seiner Erregung nichts anhaben.

Langsam stand er auf und bemerkte dabei, dass Derek ihn gespannt beobachtete. Morgan zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn erneut. Dabei spürte Spencer seine großen Hände an seinem Hintern. Zu wenig, nicht schnell genug, schoss es Spencer durch den Kopf, bevor er Derek wieder von sich schob und sich dann rasch selbst aus Hose und Socken befreite. Dann griff er nach Dereks Hand und zog diesen in sein Schlafzimmer.

Vor dem Bett angekommen, presste Spencer sich eng an Derek. Dieses Gefühl war einfach nur wunderbar. „Ich habe …“, raunte er zwischen neckischen kleinen Küssen, bei denen Derek vergeblich versuchte, seine Lippen gefangen zu halten, „… ich habe einen Plan. … Ich bin so … so bereit für dich. … Du weißt, ich bin ein … ein Genie. … IQ von 187. Ich bin vor… vorbereitet, … immer vorbereitet.“

Spencer wusste genau, was er wollte. Das, was er bisher noch mit keinem anderen Partner hatte. Küsse, Berührungen mit Händen und Mund, das kannte er. Elizabeth war die einzige, mit der er wirklich geschlafen hatte. Doch sie war genauso unerfahren gewesen wie er. Die Praxis fehlte ihm noch immer, doch theoretisch wusste er inzwischen ganz genau, wie es zwischen zwei Männern sein konnte. Auch wenn er einige Filme, die er sich angesehen hatte, nicht unbedingt als Beispiel für eine sexuelle Beziehung mit Derek nehmen wollte.

„Weniger reden, mehr tun“, rissen ihn Dereks Worte aus seinem Gedankengang. Oh ja, das wollte er. Als Derek versuchte, ihn erneut zu küssen schob Spencer ihn nach hinten, sodass er überrascht auf dem Bett landete. Und bevor er noch einen nervösen Koller bekommen konnte, entledigte er erst sich und dann Derek der Boxershorts. Doch als er wieder auf Dereks steifen Schwanz hinunterblickte, zögerte er dann dennoch ein wenig.

„Doch zu viel für dich?“, fragte Morgan herausfordernd und grinste dabei anzüglich.

„Ich weiß nur nicht, wo ich anfangen soll“, raunte Spencer, um seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen und ließ dabei seine Zungenspitze über seine Lippen gleiten.

„Wo immer du willst, solange du nur endlich anfängst“, gab Derek zurück, schluckte dann aber schwer, als sich Reid zwischen seine Beine kniete und den Blick laufend zwischen seinem Gesicht und seinem Schwanz hin und her wandern ließ.

„Vielleicht hier“, murmelte Spencer und fuhr mit seinen Fingern leicht über Dereks rechten Oberschenkel hinauf. „Oder hier.“ Er setzte einen Kuss an Dereks linke Hüfte. „Oder doch hier?“ Spencer beugte sich weiter nach oben und war sich dabei der Wirkung, die er auf Derek hatte, erstaunlich sicher. Sich ein Grinsen verkneifend ließ er nur seine Haare leicht über Dereks Schwanz streifen, bevor er seine Zunge um seinen Nabel kreisen ließ.

Spencer spürte, wie Derek seine Finger in seinen Haaren versenkten, doch jetzt wollte er die Kontrolle nicht abgeben. Er griff nach Dereks Hand und presste sie, wie er es schon auf der Couch getan hatte, fest auf das Bett. „Lass deine Finger da, oder ich höre auf“, mahnte er und suchte dabei Dereks Blick. Dieser blickte wie gebannt zurück und nickte dann, für Spencer das Zeichen, sein Spiel fortzusetzen.

Spencer hielt ein paar Sekunden inne, den Kopf über Dereks Hüften gesenkt. Er hatte nicht geahnt, dass die Berührungen, die er Derek schenkte, ihn selbst so erregen könnten. Ohne dass ihn Morgan berührt hatte, war er selbst hart geworden und verlangte nach Aufmerksamkeit. Doch Spencer hatte nicht vor, dem jetzt schon nachzugeben, nicht solange er Derek nicht bis an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben hatte.

Zaghaft setzte Spencer kleine Küsse auf Dereks Bauch und seine Beine, wanderte immer näher zu seinem Schwanz, ohne ihn aber zu berühren. Dereks Atem wurde schwerer, leichte Seufzer mischten sich dazwischen.

„Bitte!“, brach es plötzlich aus Morgan hervor.

Spencer musste lächeln. Dass Derek die richtigen Worte fehlten, passierte auch nicht oft. Aber der Bitte konnte er entgegenkommen. Gebannt starrte Spencer auf Dereks Schwanz, als er langsam seine Finger darüber gleiten ließ und Derek unter ihm zuckte. Doch das war ihm noch nicht genug Reaktion.

Spencer wurde mit einem lauten Stöhnen belohnt, als er seine Zunge über Dereks Spitze gleiten ließ.

„Bitte, bitte, mehr!“, stieß Derek zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor

„Was mehr?“, fragte Reid grinsend und ließ seine Augen zwischen Dereks Gesicht und seinem Schwanz hin und her wanderten. „Du kannst mich haben, wie du willst. Du musst es mir nur sagen.“

Derek stöhnte laut auf. „Deinen Mund, deinen überaus frechen Mund will ich. Meinen Schwanz in deinem M … aah!“

Derek stöhnte erneut, als Spencer genau das tat, was er wollte. Ohne weitere Neckereien ließ er seine Lippen über Dereks Schwanz hinabgleiten, so weit er konnte, und fing an zu saugen.

„Fuck!“, fluchte Derek. Und Spencer konnte an seinen Händen, mit denen er sich in die Laken krallte, erkennen, wie sehr er versuchte, sich zurückzuhalten und ihm, Spencer, weiter die Führung zu überlassen. Das musste belohnt werden.

Spencer bewegte seine Zunge rund um Dereks Schwanz, fuhr die Naht an seinem Schaft entlang nach oben und kreiste um die Spitze. Er zog sich mit seinen Lippen bis zu Spitze zurück, nur um im nächsten Moment Dereks Schwanz sofort wieder weiter in seinen Mund gleiten zu lassen.

„Reid, stopp!“, kam plötzlich Dereks Ruf. „Ich … oh … ich komme gleich.“ Doch genau das war es ja, was Spencer wollte und er würde jetzt auf keinen Fall halbe Sachen machen und von Derek ablassen. Er hielt kurz innen, spürte seiner eigenen Erregung nach und konzentrierte sich dann wieder voll auf das, was sein Mund mit Derek anstellen konnte. Immer schneller ließ er seine Lippen um Derek herum auf und ab gleiten, bis er spürte, dass Dereks Schwanz anfingen zu zucken. In dem Moment, in dem Derek sich in seinen Mund ergoss, zitterte auch Spencer und er kam, ohne dass es einer einzigen Berührung bedurft hätte.

Spencer genoss es, seine Lippen noch einige Sekunden über Derek gleiten zu lassen und seinen Schwanz entlang zu lecken. Dann krabbelte er langsam nach oben und ließ sich halb auf Derek fallen.

Nähe, jetzt brauchte er ganz viel Nähe. Und selig spürte Spencer, wie Derek einen Arm um ihn schlag und seine Hand langsam über seinen Rücken gleiten ließ.

„Da … da bin ich dir jetzt wohl was schuldig“, murmelte Derek, der immer noch ziemlich atemlos klang.

Spencer schüttelte nur leichte den Kopf, zu erschöpft, um jetzt groß Wort zu verlieren.

„Lass mich auch …“, flüsterte Derek ihm ins Ohr.

Spencer legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. Es war schön zu wissen, dass Derek ihm auch Vergnügen bereiten wollte, doch in den nächsten Minuten würde sich bei ihm nichts mehr rühren. Spencer griff nach Dereks Hand und zog sie zu seinem Schwanz, um ihn spüren zu lassen, dass er auch zum Höhepunkt gekommen war.

„Bist du …?“, wollte sich Derek vergewissern, doch Spencer unterbrach ihn mit einem Kuss. „Ich muss jetzt schlafen“, murmelte er und ließ den Kopf dann zufrieden auf Dereks Brust sinken.


	5. Chapter 5

Wohlig streckte sich Spencer in seinem Bett. Er hatte einen herrlichen Traum gehabt. Darin hatte er tatsächlich den Mut gehabt, Derek zu sich einzuladen. Und es war ihm gelungen, ihn zu verführen.

Spencer schlug die Augen auf und starrte sinnierend an die Decke. Okay, wenn er sich recht erinnerte, dann war zumindest ein Teil davon kein Traum gewesen. Er hatte Morgan tatsächlich eingeladen – oder vielmehr hatte Morgan sich irgendwie selbst eingeladen, um den Whiskey, der seit Ewigkeiten im Küchenschrank geschlummert hatte, zu probieren. Dass er ein oder zwei Gläser getrunken hatte, daran konnte er sich auch noch erinnern, aber dann … eine große Leere.

Wenn das jemand wüsste, dachte sich Spencer. Ein bisschen Alkohol und mein Gehirn ist zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen. Das war etwas, dass er Morgan sicher nie verraten würde. Er konnte jetzt schon ahnen, wie ihn Morgan damit fortwährend aufziehen würde – und wie er versuchen würde, ihn betrunken zu machen, nur um zu sehen, ob sein Erinnerungsvermögen danach wirklich einem Schweizer Käse glich. Nur einen großen Vorteil gab es bei der ganzen Geschichte: der typische Kater ging bei Spencer nicht mit Alkoholgenuss einher, egal wie viel er trank.

Spencer setzte sich auf. Wie spät war es überhaupt? Irgendwie musste er es ja geschafft haben, in sein Bett zu finden. Und Derek hatte sich vermutlich schon irgendwann in der Nacht verabschiedet.

Spencer schlug die Decke zurück und stutzte: Sein Traum war eindeutig sehr lebendig gewesen und hatte Spuren hinterlassen. Also schnell unter die Dusche. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass er sich eindeutig beeilen sollte, wenn er noch pünktlich ins Büro kommen wollte.

*****

Zielstrebig schritt Reid den Flur entlang. Fünf Minuten Verspätung, die gefielen ihm nicht, aber er war auch nicht wirklich Schuld daran. Die U-Bahn war so überfüllt gewesen, dass er in dem ersten Zug, den er erreicht hatte, einfach keinen Platz mehr gefunden hatte. Und selbst wenn er sich hätte dazwischen quetschen können – er mochte es nicht, wenn so viele fremde Menschen ihn berührten. Da hatte er dann lieber die Verspätung in Kauf genommen.

„Unser Wunderknabe hat heute sicher keine Kopfschmerzen“, hört Spencer gerade Prentiss sagen, als er aus dem Flur in das Großraumbüro bog.

„Was ist mit mir? Wieso soll ich Kopfschmerzen haben?“, erkundigte er sich sofort. Hatte Morgan etwa überall herumerzählt, dass er betrunken gewesen war? Prüfend warf er einen Blick Richtung Morgan, der bereits an seinem Schreibtisch saß. So wie Derek aussah, musste ihm der Whiskey ziemlich zugesetzt haben.

„Ich habe J.J. nur von gestern Abend erzählt. Sie weiß ja sonst gar nicht, was sie immer verpasst, wenn das Familienleben ruft“, erklärte Emily. „Und dabei sind wir darauf gekommen, dass Derek offensichtlich langsam alt wird und keinen Alkohol mehr verträgt. Schau ihn dir nur an. Wie ein Häuflein Elend sitzt er da. Und behauptet dann noch, wir hätten ihm was in die Cocktails gemischt, weil er ja gar nicht so viel getrunken hätte.“

Prentiss grinste breit und Spencer konnte sehen, welche Freude es ihr bereitete, Morgan aufzuziehen. Doch Reid bekam dabei ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sicher, Morgan hatte in dem Club vergangenen Abend einiges getrunken, aber wahrscheinlich war es erst der Whiskey gewesen, der dann dafür gesorgt hatte, dass es ihm heute so schlecht ging. Spencer hatte die Flasche zwar zurück in seinen Schrank gepackt, aber mehr ein kleines Gläschen war nicht davon übrig geblieben. Und er vermutete doch stark, dass Derek deutlich mehr von dem Alkohol abbekommen hatte als er selbst.

„Du siehst wirklich nicht gut aus“, meinte Reid in Morgans Richtung. „Hast du schon was gegen den Kater unternommen?“

Derek antwortete nicht. Er starrte nur irgendwie gerade aus, als hätte er überhaupt nicht mitbekommen, dass jemand mit ihm sprach.

„Ist er jetzt mit offenen Augen eingeschlafen?“, murmelte Jareau leise.

„Derek?“, versuchte es Reid lauter. Das zeigte Wirkung.

„Sorry, was habt ihr gesagt?“, fragte Morgan, während er sich die Schläfen massierte. „Ich glaube, ich bin heute nicht ganz ich selbst. Hätte nicht aufstehen sollen.“

Spencer musste trotz seines schlechten Gewissens lächeln. „Den kleinen Kater wirst du schon überleben.“ Irgendwie war es schön zu wissen, dass der große harte Kerl auch seine Schwachpunkte hatte. Trotzdem würde er sich später in einer ungestörten Minute wegen des Whiskeys bei ihm entschuldigen. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass so viel Alkohol nicht gut für Morgan war.

Reid trottete langsam zu seinem Schreibtisch und zog die beiden Akten heraus, die er zuhause gehabt hatte und heute weiter bearbeiten wollte. Dabei kehrten seine Gedanken zu seinem Traum zurück. Es war zwar alles ziemlich verschwommen, aber er hatte das Gefühl, er könnte jetzt noch spüren, wie er in Dereks Armen gelegen hatte. Wenn nur die Realität nicht so weit von diesem Wunsch entfernt wäre.

Spencer wollte sich gerade hinsetzen, als Hotch im Türrahmen zu seinem Büro auftauchte. „Besprechung in fünf Minuten. Wir haben einen neuen Fall“, kündigte der Teamleiter an.

„Die Bösewichter wollen uns wohl wirklich keine Pause gönnen“, seufzte Prentiss. J.J. nickte: „Die nehmen nicht mal Rücksicht darauf, dass wir den Papierkram des letzten Falls noch gar nicht erledigt haben.“

Spencer griff nach seinem Tablet. Er hatte meist am wenigsten Probleme damit, wenn ein Fall dicht auf den anderen folgt. Auf ihn wartete zuhause schließlich niemand. Und bei der Arbeit war er ständig von den Menschen umgeben, die ihm – neben seiner Mutter – am wichtigsten waren.

Spencer blickte unwillkürlich zu Dereks Schreibtisch hinüber. „Kommst du?“, fragte er seinen Freund und Kollegen, der schon wieder so einen komischen Blick in den Augen hatte.

Derek zuckte sichtlich zusammen. „Ja, bin gleich da“, entgegnete er halbherzig und fing dann an, in seiner Schublade herumzukramen.

Spencer konnte sich gar nicht erinnern, wann er Morgan je so abwesend erlebt hatte. Sein Herz verkrampfte sich ein wenig. Zu gerne würde er Derek jetzt umarmen. Aber wenn sie das ab und zu taten, dann war es meist, weil einer von ihnen einer lebensbedrohlichen Situation entkommen war oder Trost brauchte. Sicher nicht wegen eines kleinen Katers. Wenn die Situation nur etwas anders wäre.

Doch Spencer ließ den Gedanken fallen. Die Situation war nun mal nicht anders und würde auch nie anders sein. Mit einem Nicken in Richtung Derek wandte er sich um und folgt den anderen in den Besprechungsraum.


	6. Chapter 6

Irgendetwas stimmte heute wirklich nicht mit Morgan, dachte sich Spencer, als er über den Gang des Jets hinüber zu dem Platz sah, wo sein Freund saß. Und er vermutete stark, dass es nichts damit zu tun hatte, dass sie ohne Pause sofort wegen eines Falls die nächste Reise antraten. Vielmehr hatte Reid allmählich den Verdacht, dass Morgan nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen war. Normalerweise saßen sie im Flugzeug oft nebeneinander, diskutierten den Fall auf dem Flug zu ihrem Ziel oder spielten Karten, wenn es nach Hause ging. Doch diesmal hatte Derek seine Tasche auf dem Sitz neben sich platziert. Und während Spencer noch unschlüssig war, ob er fragen sollte, ob Derek den Platz freimachen würde, hatte dieser ihn schon Emily angeboten. Das fühlte sich definitiv nach Ärger an. Sollte die Bemerkung vorhin im Büro, dass ihm jemand was in den Drink geschummelt hatte, womöglich bedeuten, dass er den Verdacht hatte, er, Spencer hätte ihm etwas in den Whiskey gemischt, um seinen schrecklichen Zustand herbeizuführen? Das konnte er ihm doch nicht wirklich zutrauen. Ja, sie spielten sich manchmal Streiche, doch noch niemals waren sie auf Kosten der Gesundheit gegangen. Und Derek konnte doch nicht annehmen, dass er ihm körperlichen Schaden zufügen würden, auch wenn dieser nur vorübergehend war.

Spencer schüttelte den Kopf. Er würde versuchen, mit Derek zu sprechen. Doch im Moment musste er sich auf den neuen Fall konzentrieren.

Aaron Hotchner war gewohnt früh im Büro gewesen und hatte, noch bevor das ganze Team angekommen war, diesen neuen Fall auf den Tisch bekommen, der sie nun schon wieder von Quantico wegführte. In Atlanta waren in der vergangenen Nacht drei Lehrer ermordet worden, alle tätig an der gleichen Schule. Verständlicherweise ging nun Angst und Schrecken in der Lehrerschaft um. Die Schule war geschlossen und alle Lehrkräfte aufgefordert worden, zuhause zu bleiben. Doch nachdem alle drei Opfer in ihren eigenen vier Wänden erschossen worden waren, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass die Lehrer nun in Sicherheit waren. Und da zum Personal der High School knapp 200 Personen zählten, war es ausgeschlossen, alle unter Polizeischutz zu stellen. Der leitende Detective des Atlanta Police Department hatte schnell erkannt, dass er hier dringend Unterstützung brauchte, und hatte sich deshalb an die BAU gewandt. Nun saß das gesamte Team im Jet und bereitete sich während des zweistündigen Flugs auf die Ankunft in Atlanta vor.

„Hat die Polizei schon irgendwelche Verdächtigen festgenommen?“, erkundigte sich Rossi, der gegenüber von Morgan saß. Hotch neben ihm schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Atlanta Police Department vermutet, dass es ein Schüler gewesen sein könnte, aber über diese Vermutungen sind sie noch nicht hinausgekommen. Die Morde folgten kurz aufeinander, der letzte liegt erst wenige Stunden zurück. Die sind noch komplett mit der Spurensicherung beschäftigt.“

„Das Ganze ist ein gefundenes Fressen für die Presse“, meldete sich Jennifer Jareau zu Wort. „Ich wette, die Aasgeier kreisen schon.“

Hotch nickte. „Die ersten Radiostationen berichten schon darüber. Deshalb wirst du mit mir zum Polizeibüro fahren und dort mit dem Pressebeauftragten koordinieren, was nach draußen geht. Ich will möglichst viel von all dem noch unter Verschluss halten, solange wir nicht alle Informationen gesichtet haben, die es gibt, und das Profil nicht fix ist.“

Der Teamleiter blickte dann zu Rossi: „Der Schulleiter ist momentan der Einzige, der unter Polizeischutz steht. Du und Emily, ihr trefft euch mit ihm in der Schule. Wir müssen wissen, ob es Drohungen gab, Vorfälle, die auf einen Täter hinweisen, Ärger mit Schülern oder Eltern, der über das Übliche hinaus geht.“

Rossi nickte. „Back to school. Ich beneide weder diese Lehrer noch die Schüler.“

„Morgan, Reid“, fuhr Hotch fort. „Ihr seht euch die drei Tatorte an. Die Kollegen von der örtlichen Polizei sollten zurzeit noch beim letzten sein. Am besten fangt ihr dort an.“

„Das war der Sportlehrer“, murmelte Spencer mit einem Blick in die Akte, die er vor sich aufgeschlagen hatte. „Da gibt es sicher jede Menge Schüler, die unter ihm gelitten haben.“ Wenn Reid an seine eigenen High-School-Tage zurückdachte, dann konnte er durchaus nachvollziehen, dass der ein oder andere Schüler mörderische Gedanken gehegt hatte. Als Kind unter deutlich älteren Mitschülern war der Sportunterricht für ihn selbst der blanke Horror gewesen. Das einzige Fach, in dem er seinen Kameraden nicht voraus war, und das hatten diese – und auch der Sportlehrer – gnadenlos ausgenutzt, um ihn damit zu quälen.

Spencer blickte wieder zu Morgan hinüber, der die Akte intensiv zu studieren schien. Doch zugleich zuckten seine Augen hin und her, viel mehr als wenn er etwas vor seinem geistigen Auge sehen würde als auf dem Papier vor ihm.

„Wir müssen herausfinden, welche Gemeinsamkeiten es zwischen den Lehrern gibt, die ermordet wurden. Das offensichtlichste ist zwar die Schule, aber wir können nicht ausschließen, dass es da noch mehr gibt“, erklärte Hotch weiter. „Morgan, setz Garcia drauf an und erklär ihr, dass es dringend ist. Wir brauchen die ersten Hinweise, wenn wir die Polizeistation erreicht haben.“

Spencer sah zu Morgan hinüber, als von diesem kein Ton kam. Vielmehr starrte Derek noch immer auf die Akte.

„Morgan?“, fragte Hotch lauter. Scheinbar etwas verwirrt blickte Morgan auf. „Sorry, was?“

Emily schüttelte den Kopf. „Derek hat scheinbar immer noch zu viel Alkohol im Blut, um vernünftig denken zu können“, erklärte sie grinsend und fügte hinzu: „Ich spreche mit Garcia. Vielleicht machst du noch ein Nickerchen, bevor wir landen, damit Spencer am Tatort nicht die ganze Arbeit allein machen muss.“ Sie tätschelte ihm das Knie und griff dann zu ihrem Handy, um mit Penelope zu telefonieren.

„Sorry“, entschuldigte sich Morgan nochmals. „Meine Kopfschmerzen wollen einfach nicht nachlassen. Aber bis wir landen, bin ich sicher wieder fit.“

Spencer tat Morgans Zustand, an dem er sich mitschuldig wähnte, wirklich leid. „Brauchst du Tabletten?“, erkundigte er sich und fing sofort an, in seiner Tasche danach zu suchen. Da ihn häufiger Kopfschmerzattacken plagten, hatte er immer ein entsprechendes Gegenmittel dabei. Er zog das Döschen heraus und hielt es Derek hin, doch dieser zögerte, es anzunehmen und sah ihn irgendwie forschend an. Glaubte er nun womöglich auch noch, Spencer wollte ihn mit irgendwelchen Pillen vergiften?

Doch dann nahm Morgan die Dose und fischte sich eine Tablette heraus. „Danke“, murmelte er dabei leise.

Für Spencer war klar, dass er dringend mit Derek sprechen musste. Dieses Misstrauen zwischen ihnen musste verschwinden. Er musste Morgan versichern, wie leid ihm alles tat, und die angeknackste freundschaftliche Beziehung, die ihm so wichtig war wie nichts anderes, wieder in Ordnung bringen.


	7. Chapter 7

„Es tut mir leid“, erklärte Reid sofort, als er die Tür des schwarzen SUVs hinter sich schloss und mit Derek allein in dem Fahrzeug saß. Er musste jetzt sofort in Ordnung bringen, was er da vergangene Nacht mit dem Alkohol angerichtet hatte. Morgan war ihm so schrecklich wichtig. Er konnte es keine Sekunde länger aushalten, dass etwas zwischen ihnen stand und ihrer Beziehung schadete. Die Fahrt zum Tatort, der Wohnung des Sportlehrers, sollte genug Zeit bieten für die nötige Aussprache.

Spencer sah sofort, wie angespannt Derek war. Morgan umklammerte krampfhaft das Steuerrad, wahrscheinlich, um seiner Wut nicht sofort freien Lauf zu lassen.

Doch Dereks Worts überraschten Spencer: „Dir tut es leid? Wieso das denn?“ Dabei startete Morgan den Wagen und lenkte ihn zügig auf die Straße. Und noch mehr verblüffte es Spencer, als Morgan fortfuhr: „Mir tut es leid. Ich bin es schließlich gewesen, der sich einfach davongestohlen hat.“

Jetzt verstand Spencer gar nichts mehr. „Halb so wild“, entgegnete er schnell. „Ich hatte auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass du morgens noch da sein würdest.“ Wieso sollte Derek schließlich auch auf seiner Couch schlafen wollen, wenn bei ihm zuhause ein gemütliches Bett auf ihn wartete. Gut, er musste sich ein Taxi nehmen, weil Spencer sein Versprechen, ihn heimzufahren, so betrunken, wie er war, sicher nicht einlösen konnte. Aber es war doch absolut klar, dass Derek nicht bei ihm übernachten würde.

„Du bist also nicht sauer, dass ich abgehauen bin?“, hakte Morgan nochmals nach. Spencer konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. War das wieder so eine Sache unter Freunden, die er, wie so manch anderes Verhalten der Menschen um ihn herum, nicht verstehen konnte?

„Aber ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse, weil es dir jetzt so dreckig geht“, versuchte Spencer das Gespräch nochmal dorthin zu bringen, wo ihn sein schlechtes Gewissen plagte.

„Ich bin doch selbst schuld, wenn ich mich von Penelope so zum Trinken verleiten lasse“, erklärte Derek bedächtig.

„Ja, aber ich hätte das nicht ausnutzen sollen.“ Spencer merkte sofort, dass er mit diesem Satz irgendeinen wunden Punkt erwischt hatte, als Derek sichtlich zusammenzuckte und die Gelenke an seinen Händen hervortraten, weil der das Steuer so fest packte.

„W… wie bitte?“, brachte Morgan zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Ja, das tut mir leid“, wiederholte Spencer sofort. Er musste Derek unbedingt davon überzeugen, dass er es ehrlich meinte und dass so etwas nie wieder passieren würde. „Mir hätte doch klar sein müssen, dass noch mehr Alkohol nur schaden kann. Aber du weißt ja: Ich vertrage nichts, du warst so lustig, ich wollte auch lustig sein. Da hat eins zum anderen geführt.“

Prüfend sah Spencer zu Morgan hinüber und versuchte an dessen Gesicht abzulesen, welche Wirkung seine Worte auf seinen Freund hatten. Das Stirnrunzeln schien allerdings nichts Gutes zu verheißen. „Noch mehr Alkohol? Heißt das, wir haben nach dem Club noch weiter getrunken?“, erkundigte sich Derek nach ein paar Sekunden.

Mit dieser Frage hatte Spencer wahrlich nicht gerechnet. „Weißt du das etwas nicht mehr?“

„Nicht so richtig?“, bekannte Derek zögernd.

Da ging Spencer ein Kronleuchter auf und er konnte ein Kichern nicht zurückhalten. Wie es aussah. Hatte Morgan ein ähnliches Problem mit seinem Gedächtnis wie er selbst. „Oh je, das wollte ich wirklich nicht“, gab Spencer zurück und meinte es trotz seines Kicherns absolut ernst. Jetzt hieß es, ein wenig zu pokern. Auf keinen Fall wollte er, dass Morgan mitbekam, dass er von der Nacht nichts mehr wusste. „Ich wollte dich eigentlich heimbringen, aber unterwegs haben wir über Cocktails und anderen Alkohol gesprochen. Und ich habe dir erzählt, dass bei mir seit Jahren eine Flasche Whiskey rumsteht. Der sollte angeblich exzellent sein, aber ich bin nie dazu gekommen, ihn zu trinken. Du weißt ja …“

„Klar, Alkohol ist nicht so dein Ding“, unterbrach ihn Derek. „Das heißt, wir sind dann zu dir und haben den Whiskey probiert?“

„Probiert?“ Spencer wuschelte sich durch die Haare. „Ich würde sagen, wir haben ihn vernichtet. Zumindest war die Flasche heute morgen so gut wie leer.“

Derek stöhnte auf. „Und … und dann?“, wollte er weiter wissen.

„Naja, der Rest ist einfach Geschichte“, sagte Reid und war schon fast wieder glücklich. Derek hegte offensichtlich keinen Groll gegen ihn. Es waren vermutlich wirklich einfach nur die Kopfschmerzen, die ihm so zusetzten. Dennoch hakte Spencer nochmal nach: „Es sei denn, du bist mir doch böse, weil ich dich zusätzlich abgefüllt habe.“

Spencer schielte vorsichtig zu Derek herüber. „Nein … nein, ich sag doch, wenn sowas passiert, bin ich selbst schuld“, murmelte dieser.

„Puh, dann bin ich wirklich erleichtert. Ich hätte nicht gewusst, wie ich Abbitte leisten soll“, plapperte Spencer in seiner Erleichterung weiter. „Aber ich sehe, dass es dir damit nicht gut geht. Sollen wir die ganze Nacht einfach vergessen? Ich werde auch keinem davon erzählen.“

Das wäre dann auch die einfachste Lösung, um zu verhindern, dass Derek erfuhr, dass Spencers Gedächtnis ebenfalls extrem lückenhaft war.

„Ja, … ja“, meinte Derek zögernd. „Vielleicht ist das wirklich am besten so.“ Und damit schien das Thema tatsächlich für ihn erledigt zu sein. Reid lehnte sich erleichtert in seinem Sitz zurück. Seine Freundschaft mit Derek war nach wie vor intakt. Und wenn er sich wieder einsam fühlte, dann konnte er sich ja an den Traum erinnern, den er in der vergangenen Nacht gehabt hatte. Vielleicht … vielleicht bestand irgendwann ja doch einmal die Chance auf etwas mehr zwischen Derek und ihm. Und wenn nicht, dann wollte er das genießen, was sie jetzt schon verband.


	8. Chapter 8

Spencer warf einen Blick in die Akte und suchte dann auf der Stadtkarte vor ihm den entsprechenden Straßennamen. Nachdem sie vom Tatort zurückgekehrt waren, hatte Hotch ihn umgehend damit beauftragt, ein geografisches Profil zu erstellen – zumindest soweit das mit den wenigen Punkten, die sie aktuell hatten, möglich war. Also spickte Spencer nun die Tafel, die man für ihn in den Besprechungsraum geschafft hatte, mit Fähnchen. Er war sich schon jetzt ziemlich sicher, dass dieser Fall das Potenzial hatte, ziemlich schwierig und nervenaufreibend zu werden.

Das Atlanta Police Department hatte an den drei Tatorten gute Arbeit geleistet, doch das reichte noch lange nicht aus, um jetzt schon ein stichhaltiges Täterprofil zu erstellen.

Alle drei Lehrer, der Sportlehrer John Carter, die Englischlehrerin Vanessa Partridge und der Chemielehrer Ben Horten, waren in ihren Häusern erschossen worden, Partridge und Horten im Schlaf, Carter als er gerade die Treppe aus dem Obergeschoss herunterkam. Vermutlich hatte er gehört, dass jemand in das Haus eingedrungen war, und wollte den vermeintlichen Einbrecher stellen. Ein Baseballschläger, der am Fuß der Treppe lag und nur die Fingerabdrücke des Opfers trug, wies darauf hin.

Die Morde hatten im Abstand von etwa zwei Stunden nacheinander stattgefunden. Horten hatte es vermutlich zwischen Mitternacht und ein Uhr erwischt. Der Chemielehrer lebte allein, sodass es noch nicht möglich war, die Zeit genauer einzugrenzen. Hoffentlich konnte hier die Befragung der Nachbarn noch etwas Aufschluss bringen. Partridge war kurz nach drei Uhr das nächste Opfer des Killers geworden. Der Täter war unbemerkt ins Haus eingedrungen und hatte die Frau im Schlaf überrascht. Ihr Mann war beruflich verreist, die Kinder waren erst durch die Schüsse geweckt worden. Sie waren aus ihren Betten geeilt, um nachzusehen, woher der Lärm kam, doch da war der Täter schon verschwunden. Nachdem die Kinder ihre tote Mutter gefunden hatten, waren sie zu den Nachbarn gerannt, die die Polizei alarmiert hatten.

Doch dass es sich um eine zusammenhängende Mordserie handelte, wurde der Polizei erst klar, als gegen fünf Uhr der dritte Mord gemeldet wurde. Carters Frau war durch die Schüsse auf ihren Mann aufgewacht und sofort aus dem Schlafzimmer gerannt, nur um ihren Mann dann tot auf der Treppe zu finden. Sie hatte den Polizisten erklärt, dass sie den Eindruck gehabt hätte, jemand wäre in diesem Moment zur Tür hinaus verschwunden, doch an mehr als dieses vage Gefühl konnte sie sich nicht erinnern. Vielleicht konnte eine kognitive Befragung bei ihr mehr Hinweise bringen.

Spencer wunderte sich fast ein wenig, dass Derek nicht sofort darauf bestanden hatte, Mrs. Carter dieser Befragung zu unterziehen. Stattdessen saß sein Freund nun am Tisch hinter ihm und studierte die Unterlagen zu den Zeugenbefragungen, die die hiesige Polizei bereits durchgeführt hatte. Rossi und Emily waren aus der Schule noch nicht zurück. Offensichtlich hatte der Direktor einiges zu berichten. J.J. bereitete mit dem Pressesprecher erste Informationen vor, die sie an die Medien geben wollten, während Hotch sich mit dem leitenden Detective darüber abstimmte, wie viele Kräfte zum Schutz der Lehrer mobilisiert werden konnten. Denn leider konnte keiner daran glauben, dass mit diesen drei Morden schon alles vorüber war.

Derek ist irgendwie nicht er selbst, schoss es Reid erneut durch den Kopf. Irgendwie hatte er den Eindruck, dass daran nicht nur der Alkohol schuld sein konnte. Und die Aussprache zwischen ihnen hatte auch nicht alles ins Lot gerückt. Spencer hatte vielmehr das Gefühl, als wenn Derek um ihn herumschleichen würde, als wenn er eine Bombe wäre, die gleich hochgehen könnte. Wodurch hatte er das nur provoziert? Wenn sie sich in letzter Zeit Streiche gespielt hätten, dann hätte Reid das ja verstehen können. Dann wäre Morgan jetzt sicher auf der Hut vor Revanche. Doch es gab seit Wochen nichts dergleichen.

Und wenn er gemerkt hat, dass du in ihn verknallt bist?, meldete sich Spencers innere Stimme. Doch die wollte Spencer am liebsten gar nicht hören. Wie lange versteckte er seine Gefühle nun schon? Eine Ewigkeit. Und das war auch besser so. Und wenn Morgan doch etwas bemerkt hatte? Vielleicht hatte er letzte Nacht irgendetwas Dummes zu Morgan gesagt, dass ihn auf die Spur gebracht hatte. Und nun wusste er nicht mehr, wie er mit ihm umgehen sollte.

Spencer schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Derek konnte sich an nichts mehr erinnern. Da würde ihm doch sowas hoffentlich nicht im Kopf bleiben. Außerdem war sich Spencer relativ sicher, dass Morgan noch nicht mal wusste, dass er pansexuell war – geschweige denn, dass er überhaupt wusste, was das war.

Je länger Spencer über Derek und sich sinnierte, desto wärmer wurde ihm. Er hatte das Gefühl, als befände er sich gerade unter einem Mikroskop, unter einer Linse, die einen Lichtstrahl auf seinem Rücken bündelte. Derek musste definitiv in seine Richtung blicken.

„Stimmt was nicht?“, erkundigte er sich vorsichtig.

„Ähm, nein. Wieso?“, gab Derek sofort zurück und Spencer war sich dadurch um so sicherer, dass Derek ihn angestarrt hatte.

„Weil ich merke, dass du mich – oder auch die Karte – schon seit ein paar Minuten anstarrst. Ist dir irgendwas aufgefallen, das ich noch nicht bemerkt habe?“ Er warf einen fragenden Blick über seine Schulter zu Morgan.

Derek schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich hab nur … nur nachgedacht, wie der Täter so unbemerkt in alle drei Häuser kommen konnte. Wieso hat da niemand eine Alarmanlage?“

Spencer atmete erleichtert auf. Es ging also nur um den Fall. Er drehte sich zurück zu seiner Karte und studierte die einzelnen Fähnchen. Er hatte die Wohnorte der drei Opfer markiert. Viel Aufschluss gaben diese allerdings nicht. Nur eines war klar: Der zeitliche Abstand im Vergleich zur räumlichen Entfernung der Tatorte voneinander zeigte, dass der Täter war auf jeden Fall motorisiert war. Mit öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln oder gar per Rad oder zu Fuß hätten die Morde nicht in dieser verhältnismäßig kurzen Zeit aufeinander folgen können. Doch diese Erkenntnis würde ihnen erst dann weiterhelfen, wenn sie ein paar Verdächtige hätten. Dann könnte man Personen, die kein Auto oder Motorrad zur Verfügung hatten, möglicherweise ausschließen.

„Ich hol mir einen Kaffee, soll ich dir einen mitbringen?“, unterbrach Derek Reids Gedankengang.

„Kaffee? Immer“, antwortete Spencer prompt und lächelte dabei. Nichts konnte ihn besser beim Denken unterstützen als schwarzer Kaffee mit ganz viel Zucker. Und vielleicht käme ihm dabei dann auch in den Sinn, was mit Derek los war.

Der Gedanke trübte seine Stimmung allerdings wieder. Er hatte den Eindruck, je länger er sein Geheimnis mit sich herumtrug, desto schwieriger wurde es für ihn, Morgan die ganze Zeit zu sehen und nicht irgendwann damit herauszuplatzen. Und er fühlte sich so hin und her gerissen. Einerseits musste er immer wieder beobachten, wie Derek eine Affäre nach der anderen hatte, natürlich grundsätzlich mit Frauen. In deutliches Zeichen, dass er bei ihm nie würde landen können. Derek besaß ganz offensichtlich keine einzige auch nur leicht homosexuelle Zelle in seinem Körper. Da war es besser, gar keinen Versuch zu starten, als dadurch womöglich ihre Freundschaft zu zerstören. Und andererseits wünschte Spencer sich nichts mehr, als seine Gefühle offen zu legen und endlich Klarheit zu haben. Die Ungewissheit, so hatte er das Gefühl, war schlimmer als die Abfuhr, die er sich wahrscheinlich einhandeln würde. Wenn er doch nur den Mut dazu besitzen würde.

Und dann war da noch der immer wieder aufkommende Hoffnungsschimmer, wenn Derek ihm so nah war, wenn er mit ihm scherzte, ja manchmal sogar flirtete. Wenn er ihn Kleiner oder Hübscher nannte und seinen Arm um seine Schultern legte. Diese Momente hatten ihn immer wieder glauben gemacht, Derek doch für sich gewinnen zu können.

Spencer schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf, wenn er daran dachte, wie viele Liebes- und Sexratgeber er inzwischen verschlungen hatte. Das halbe Kama Sutra kannte er auswendig, nur um Derek genau das bieten zu können, was dieser sich wünschte – sollte er jemals die Chance dazu bekommen.

Doch all das war völlig sinnlos, solange er nicht den Mut aufbringen konnte, Derek die Wahrheit zu gestehen.

Spencers gute Stimmung hatte sich innerhalb nur weniger Minuten völlig gewandelt. Das alles frustrierte ihn schrecklich und dieser Fall trug das Seine dazu bei. Hotchs Auftrag war völlig für die Katz gewesen. Mit diesen wenigen Datenpunkten war nichts anzufangen.


	9. Chapter 9

„Ohne mehr Daten komme ich nicht weiter“, murrte Spencer, als Derek ein paar Minuten später zurück in den Besprechungsraum kam. Gegen seinen Frust konnte nun auch der Kaffee nicht ankommen, den Derek ihm unter die Nase hielt.

„Du meinst ohne weitere Morde?“, erkundigte sich Derek.

Reid fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. „Ja, … nein, … ich … Wie soll ich irgendetwas eingrenzen können, wenn die Lehrer verteilt im ganzen Stadtgebiet wohnen und es so eine deutliche Entfernung zwischen den Tatorten gibt? Ich glaube nicht, dass uns ein geografisches Profil hier irgendwas bringt. Nicht jetzt. Der Täter sucht sich seine Opfer wahrscheinlich nicht nach der räumlichen Lage aus. Er hat vermutlich ganz andere Kriterien. Und … verdammt … das hier bringt uns gar nichts!“

Frustriert fing Spencer an, einzelne Fähnchen wieder von der Karte zu nehmen, doch Derek fing seinen Arm ein und hielt ihn davon ab.

„Ich bin genauso frustriert wie du, aber das hier wird uns weiterhelfen“, versicherte Morgan.

„Vielleicht nicht jetzt, aber sicher später. Zumindest wissen wir dadurch doch schon jetzt, dass wir es mit einem Täter zu tun haben, der ein Auto oder Motorrad zur Verfügung hat. Sollte es heute Nacht wieder Mordversuche geben“ – und Spencer hörte deutlich, wie Derek die „Versuche“ betonte – „dann können wir vielleicht besser eingrenzen, wie schnell er sich von einem Punkt zum nächsten bewegt, wie gut er sich überall auskennt. Und vielleicht können wir ihn dann anhand von Verkehrskameras entlang der Strecke sogar irgendwo entdecken. Also lass deine Markierungen stecken. Wir brauchen sie noch.“

Spencer schnaufte hörbar aus und nickte dann. Er hasste es, wenn er sich wie in einer Sackgasse fühlte und warten musste, bis irgendwoher ein neuer Hinweis kam. Kaum etwas zerrte mehr an seinen Nerven, als wenn er zur Untätigkeit und Hilflosigkeit verdammt war.

In diesem Moment klingelte Dereks Handy, das auf dem Tisch lag. Spencer wusste sofort, wer am anderen Ende dran war, als er Dereks überschwängliches „Baby Girl!“ hörte. In Penelopes Haut würde er manchmal zu gerne stecken. Ihr fiel es so wunderbar leicht, ständig mit Derek zu flirten. Nicht dass sie damit etwas erreichen würde, aber das lag auch nicht wirklich in ihrem Sinn. Dennoch, wenn er davon nur ein Stückchen abhaben könnte, dann wäre seine Situation vielleicht nicht so aussichtslos.

„Was hast du gefunden?“, fragt Derek, schaltete dann den Lautsprecher seines Handys an und legte es auf den Tisch, sodass Spencer mithören konnte.

„Also, es gibt natürlich die üblichen Störenfriede an der Atlanta High, die es auch an anderen Schulen gibt. Ich habe mir alle Schulakten vorgenommen und die Kids, die auffällig waren, mit dem Jugendstrafregister abgeglichen“ erklärte Garcia am anderen Ende. „Tatsächlich sind fünf hängen geblieben, die in der Schule wiederholt aufgefallen sind, teilweise sogar vorübergehend suspendiert wurden und die auch Jugendstrafen wegen verschiedener Gewalttätigkeiten haben. Ich schicke euch die entsprechenden Akten gleich auf eure Tablets. Nachdem Rossi mir erzählt hat, dass es an der Schule wohl auch einige Rivalitäten unter den Lehrern gibt, habe ich mir außerdem das gesamte Kollegium vorgeknöpft. Und siehe da: Auch hier kommen mir zwei Lehrer mehr als merkwürdig vor.“

„Inwiefern merkwürdig?“, erkundigte sich Spencer.

„Nun, der eine, ein gewisser Marc Yuguhashi, der als Biologielehrer tätig ist, hat eine versiegelte Jugendakte. Ich bin schon dabei, da meine Finger spielen zu lassen. Sobald ich mehr weiß, gebe ich euch Bescheid.“

„Und der andere?“, hakte Derek nach.

„Tja, der … der existiert erst seit fünf Jahren. Sehr seltsam. Ich kann einfach nichts über den Mann finden, das älter ist als fünf Jahre.“

Das kam Spencer wirklich extrem verdächtig vor. „Wer ist das? Es muss doch Einträge über ihn geben? Wo hat er seinen Abschluss gemacht? Er muss doch nachgewiesen haben, dass er überhaupt unterrichten darf.“ Spencer überschlug sich fast vor Aufregung. Endlich ein Ansatzpunkt. Endlich etwas, mit dem er sich von seinen Sackgassen – denen persönlicher Natur und den beruflichen – ablenken konnte.

„Frederick Hollander, wie Carter als Sportlehrer an der Schule. Aber er unterrichtet daneben noch Informatik“, kam sofort Penelopes Antwort. „Auf den solltet ihr unbedingt mal einen Blick werfen. Ich schicke euch, was ich über ihn auftreiben konnte.“

„Danke mein Mädchen, du bist wie immer eine riesige Hilfe“, lobte Derek.

„Schnappt euch den Bösewicht!“, gab Penelope zurück. „Und Derek: Vergiss nicht, meinen großen dunklen Schoko-Lolli mitzubringen!“

Derek grinste, als er auflegt. Spencer konnte sich nur vorstellen, dass es sich bei dem Lolli um irgendeine Anspielung handelte, die er nicht verstand. Normalerweise war bei Lollis Kirsche die bevorzugte Geschmacksrichtung von Garcia. Vielleicht sollte er sie danach fragen, wenn sie zurück in Quantico wären.


	10. Chapter 10

Es war bereits nach zehn Uhr abends, als das Team endlich die Polizeistation verließ und sich auf den Weg zu einem nahegelegenen Hotel machte, in dem J.J. ihnen inzwischen Zimmer besorgt hatte. Hotch hatte den Tag für beendet erklärt, denn er sah den Profilern an, dass sie langsam an das Ende ihrer Kräfte kamen. Er hatte sehr gehofft, nach dem zurückliegenden Fall zumindest ein paar Tage nicht ausrücken zu müssen. Wie sehr vermisste er an Tagen wie diesen die ruhige Büroarbeit! Und das Team hätte eine kleine Auszeit wirklich verdient. Doch darauf nahmen Serienmörder leider keine Rücksicht.

Spencer hatte eigentlich noch gar nicht mit dem Team zum Hotel fahren wollen. Immerhin hatte Garcia ihnen Material geschickt, und die Akten gründlich durchzuarbeiten, das war etwas, was man durchaus auch in den Abend- oder Nachtstunden machen konnte. Vielleicht könnte er dann bis zum Morgen ein paar Spuren aufzeigen. Doch Hotch schien da gänzlich anderer Ansicht. Er hatte nicht nur darauf bestanden, dass er nun auch die Polizeistation verließ, nein, er hatte ihm sogar noch untersagt, ein paar der Akten mitzunehmen, um sie im Hotel zu studieren. Spencer fühlte sich gründlich bevormundet, als Hotch ihm auch noch vorschlug, sich gründlich auszuschlafen – etwas, das nicht gerade dazu beitrug, seine Stimmung zu verbessern.

„Sieht gemütlich aus“, murmelte Emily, als die Gruppe das Foyer des Hotels betrat. Der Raum strahlte wirklich Gemütlichkeit aus, die großen Plüschsessel luden zum Verweilen ein.

„Und da drüben gibt es sicher einen Absacker“, stellte Rossi schnell fest und deutete auf einen Durchgang zur Hotelbar.

„Kein Alkohol, nicht schon wieder“, stöhnte Morgan, was den anderen sofort ein Lachen entlockte. „Aber sicher doch, du kannst gerne bei Limonade bleiben“, grinste Rossi, und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

J.J. hatte sich inzwischen zum Tresen begeben und erkundigte sich nach den Zimmern, die sie bestellt hatte.

Spencer ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen. „Wirklich bequem. So einen könnte ich zuhause auch brauchen“, murmelte er, als er darin versank. Der Sessel wäre gerade groß genug, um sich auch zu zweit hinein zu kuscheln, ganz eng zusammen. Spencers Gedanken galoppierten mit ihm davon: Er könnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, an Derek gelehnt in dem Sessel zu sitzen, ein Buch in den Händen, Gedichte daraus vorlesend, während Derek ihn festhielt, streichelte oder ihn küsste.

Doch seine Gedanken wurden abrupt unterbrochen, als J.J. zurückkehrte und zwei altmodische Schlüssel auf dem kleinen Tischchen platzierte, um das die Sessel gruppiert waren. Einen dritten behielt sie in den Händen.

„Hier sind die Zimmerschlüssel“, erklärte sie. „Frühstück gibt es in dem Raum neben der Bar ab sechs Uhr. Wer will, kann sich für den Tag ein Lunchpaket schnüren lassen. Wir haben die Zimmer auf unbestimmte Zeit, können also alles, was wir morgen nicht brauchen, hierlassen. Die Zugänge zum WLAN finden sich auf den Zimmern. Und wie immer: Wer sich aus der Minibar bedient, zahlt das selbst.“

War das nun wieder ein Wink des Schicksals?

Es kam immer wieder vor, dass sich zwei Teammitglieder ein Zimmer teilten. Daran hatten sich alle bereits gewöhnt. Ebenso an die übliche Verteilung: J.J. gemeinsam mit Emily, Hotch mit Rossi. Was bedeutete, dass Reid einmal mehr ein gemeinsames Zimmer mit Morgan haben würde. Nachdem er den halben Tag lang „Was wäre wenn“-Situationen in seinem Kopf durchgespielt hatte, hatte Spencer allerdings fast das Gefühl, diese neue Wendung dadurch heraufbeschworen zu haben.

„Also, in einer halben Stunde an der Bar?“, erkundigte sich Rossi. Emily nickte sofort, während J.J. und Hotch den Kopf schüttelten. Jennifer wollte in Ruhe die Gelegenheit nutzen, um mit Will zu telefonieren. Und Hotch, nun der hatte sich mit Sicherheit Arbeit mitgebracht, auch wenn er Spencer das untersagt hatte.

„Und was ist mit euch beiden?“, erkundigte sich Emily. Spencer fühlte sich hin und her gerissen. Einerseits war er kein großer Freund von Bar-Besuchen. Und eine Wiederholung dessen, was Alkohol mit seinem Gedächtnis anrichtete, brauchte er auch nicht sofort. Andererseits war er schrecklich aufgekratzt. Jetzt schon zu schlafen, war nahezu ausgeschlossen. Arbeiten konnte er nicht, weil die Akten ja im Büro geblieben waren. Und lesen. Nun er hatte leider vergessen, sich ein paar neue Bücher einzupacken. Die fünf, die auf dem Grund seiner Tasche schlummerten, hatte er erst während ihres letzten Falls gelesen.

Ein kurzer Blick auf Derek zeigte, dass dieser auch noch unschlüssig war. Vielleicht würde sein Freund mitziehen, wenn er mit in die Bar ging. Das könnte ihn zumindest ein wenig aufheitern.

„Ich bin dabei“, beschloss Spencer deshalb. „Ich habe sowieso das Gefühl, dass ich jetzt nicht schlafen kann.“ Erwartungsvoll blickte er zu Derek auf. Doch dessen Antwort überraschte ihn: „Ohne mich. Ich glaube, meine Kopfschmerzen kommen zurück. Ich leg mich hin.“

Damit griff Derek sich einen der beiden Schlüssel und wandte sich Richtung Aufzug.

Was ist denn nun wieder?, fragte sich Spencer, als er schnell seine kleine Reisetasche packte und hinterher eilte. Er hatte ja noch nicht einmal gesehen, welche Nummer ihr Zimmer hatte. Wenn er sich jetzt abhängen ließ, dann konnte er erst einmal auf die Suche gehen, wo heute Nacht sein Bett stand.

„Willst du wirklich nicht mehr mit nach unten kommen“, erkundigte sich Spencer bei Derek, als er ein paar Minuten später aus dem Bad kam. Derek kramte in seiner Tasche herum und blickte nur kurz auf. „Heute nicht, Wunderknabe. Ich muss wirklich zusehen, dass ich etwas Ruhe und Ordnung in mein Gehirn bekomme“, entgegnete er. Damit hatte Spencer wirklich nicht gerechnet, als er Rossi und Emily sein Erscheinen versprochen hatte. Jetzt würde er sich nur zu gerne nochmal anders entscheiden und Derek Gesellschaft leisten. Aber wie sollte er das erklären, ohne sich zu verraten?

„Nochmal sorry deswegen“, murmelte er zerknirscht. Es tat ihm immer noch leid, dass es Derek wegen seines Whiskey so schlecht ging. „Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich nie wieder zum Trinken verführen werde.“

„Schon gut, mach dir darüber keine Gedanken mehr“, gab Derek zurück.

Reid schnappte sich den Schlüssel und öffnete die Tür. Bevor er hinausschlüpfte, warf er noch einmal einen kurzen Blick zurück. „Gute Nacht, Derek!“

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich sowas nochmal erlebe“, lachte Prentiss, als sie Reid in die Bar kommen sah. „Derek verschwindet am frühen Abend im Bett und unser Spencer wird zur Partymaus. Man könnte meinen, jemand hätte eure Körper vertauscht.“

Reid grinste schief. „Ich werde aber definitiv keinen Alkohol trinken. So viel Morgan steckt auch heute Abend nicht in mir.“

Rossi schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Hauptsache, du bist da. Ich bin sicher, hier gibt es irgendwo einen Wasserhahn für dich.“

Die drei machten es sich am Tresen bequem, ein Platz, an dem sich Spencer auch erst einmal zurechtfinden musste. Unruhig rutschte er zwischen Rossi und Prentiss auf seinem Hocker hin und her, bis er den Eindruck hatte, endlich sicher zu sitzen. Seine beiden Kollegen bestellten sich Rotwein, doch Spencer blieb, wie er beschlossen hatte, bei Mineralwasser.

„So viel hat Morgan gestern doch gar nicht getrunken“, überlegte Rossi laut. „Wie kann er da so einen anhaltenden Kater haben?“

Emily zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich würde ja normalerweise mutmaßen, dass er noch in einer anderen Bar war, aber du, Spencer, hast ihn doch gestern heimgefahren, nicht wahr?“

Reid steckte den Kopf ein und war froh, dass die Bar nicht allzu hell erleuchtet war. Er nickte. „Ihr wisst doch, dass er mit mir aufgebrochen ist“, versteckte er die Realität hinter einer Halbwahrheit.

„Und hat vielleicht bei ihm zuhause noch jemand auf ihn gewartet? Hat er was erzählt?“, wollte Prentiss wissen. Sie war mindestens genauso neugierig wie Penelope, wenn es um das Privatleben der Teammitglieder ging. Allerdings weniger direkt. Meist fragte sie, so wie jetzt, alle anderen aus, wenn etwas ihre Neugier geweckt hatte, statt wie Penelope sich direkt die betreffende Person vorzuknöpfen.

„Nein, er hat gar nichts erzählt“, konnte Spencer diesmal wahrheitsgemäß antworten. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er irgendjemandem neben seiner Hundesitterin den Schlüssel zu seinem Haus geben würde.“

„Sei nicht so naiv, Spencer“, lachte Emily da. „Weißt du, wie viel Geld Derek schon für neue Schlösser ausgegeben hat? Das muss, wie mir Garcia erzählt hat, langsam in die Tausende gehen. Die eine oder andere seiner kurzen Affären hat nicht so gut geendete. Da war es wohl schwieriger, die Schlüssel zurückzufordern, als die Schlösser auszuwechseln.“

Rossi zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Und da soll noch einmal jemand was wegen meiner drei Exfrauen sagen. Ich wusste ja, dass Morgan kein Kostverächter ist, aber das hier … das ist mir wirklich neu.“

Spencer schluckte. Das waren Geschichten, die er eigentlich gar nicht hören wollte. War Derek deshalb vielleicht sauer und konnte es nicht zugeben? Hatte eine Frau auf ihn gewartet? War sie schon gegangen, als er heimgekommen war oder hatte er sie noch angetroffen? Wahrscheinlich war sie schon weggewesen. Sonst hätte sie vermutlich dafür gesorgt, dass Derek sich an den Aufenthalt bei ihm erinnerte.

„Hat er denn momentan wirklich eine Freundin?“, erkundigte sich Spencer, auch wenn er die Antwort eigentlich nicht wissen wollte.

Emily zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wann hat Morgan denn keine Frau? Wenn es mal keine seiner „Ein bis zwei Wochen“-Beziehungen ist, dann schleppt er am Wochenende zumindest eine aus der nächsten Disko oder Bar ab. Ihr habt ja auch schon oft genug erlebt, wie sich ihm die Mädchen reihenweise an den Hals werfen.“

„Aber genug von den Abwesenden. Wie sieht es denn bei dir aus, Reid“, erkundigte sich Rossi. „Ist da vielleicht mal eine zukünftige Mrs. Reid in Sicht?“

Spencer merkte sofort, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Wenn es etwas gab, über das er überhaupt nicht gerne sprach, dann war das sein Liebesleben. Nach dem Tod von Maeve hatten ihn seine Kollegen eine ganze Zeit lang in Ruhe gelassen, aber dass die Fragen zurückkehren würden, hatte er schon geahnt. Und was sollte er jetzt sagen? Dass die künftige Mrs. ein Mr. sein könnte, der sicher nicht erpicht darauf war, seinen Nachnamen zu ändern?

„Nein, nein, niemand in Sicht“, versuchte er es mit einer möglichst knappen Antwort. Vielleicht hörten Prentiss und Rossi mit dem Verhör wieder auf, wenn er keinen Ansatzpunkt für weitere Fragen bot.

„Das kann es doch gar nicht geben“, meinte Emily allerdings sofort. „Derek hat schon recht, wenn er dich immer seinen „Hübschen“ nennt. Die Mädchen müssten doch nur so auf dich fliegen.“

„Nur so lange ich nicht den Mund aufmache“, entfuhr es Spencer unwillkürlich.

Rossi lachte gutmütig. „Es wird schon noch die Richtige kommen, die deine Statistiken und dein unendliches Wissen sexy findet.“

Doch Emily reichte das noch nicht aus. „Schau dich doch hier mal um. Da drüben sitzen zum Beispiel ein paar junge Frauen. Keine dabei, die dir gefallen würde?“

Spencer warf einen kurzen Blick in die angezeigte Richtung, aber er musste gar nicht genauer hinsehen, um zu wissen, dass dort niemand saß, der Derek in seinem Herzen ersetzen konnte.

„Attraktivität sollte kein Kriterium bei der Partnerwahl sein“, entgegnete Spencer schnell. „Eine Harvard-Studie hat ergeben, dass die Beziehungen von Personen umso kürzer sind, je attraktiver sie sind. Außerdem ist die Scheidungsrate bei attraktiven Menschen deutlich höher als bei jenen, die dem Durchschnitt entsprechen“.

„Ich fürchte, damit hast du uns gerade die Erklärung für Morgans wechselhaftes Liebesleben gegeben“, lachte Emily. „Vielleicht sollten wir ihm ein Warnschild umhängen: Achtung, zu attraktiv für eine Beziehung.“

Spencers Herz verkrampfte sich. Tatsächlich hatte er die Studie bislang nicht mit Morgan in Verbindung gebracht, aber Emily konnte durchaus Recht haben.


	11. Chapter 11

Zwei Stunden später kehrte Reid schließlich in sein Hotelzimmer zurück. Die Zeit mit Prentiss und Rossi war angenehm gewesen. Ohne Garcia und Morgan, die alle immer dazu anstachelten, hatte diesmal keiner versucht, ihn zum Alkohol zu überreden. Eine wohltuende Abwechslung. Sie hatten dann bald auch das Thema gewechselt und Rossi hatte angefangen, aus dem Nähkästchen zu plaudern. Er hatte erzählt, wie die Anfänge der BAU aussahen und wie seine erste Zusammenarbeit mit Hotchner verlief. Viele Agents waren gekommen und gegangen, bis schließlich das Team entstand, das sie heute waren. Morgan gut zwei Jahre vor Spencer zu der Einheit gestoßen, J.J. etwa ein Jahr vor ihm. Zu dieser Zeit betrachtete Rossi allerdings alles schon von außen, war vertieft in das Schreiben seiner Bestseller. Aber er hatte immer ein wachsames Auge auf das gehabt, was in „seiner“ BAU vorging.

Über Dereks erste Einsätze konnte Rossi nicht allzu viel erzählen. „Da musst du ihn selbst fragen“, hatte der ältere Profiler ihm geraten, doch gleich nachgeschoben: „Aber ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass er dir alles wahrheitsgemäß erzählt. Mir ist nur zu Ohren gekommen, dass er in seinem ersten Jahr auch einige Böcke geschossen hat. Und noch impulsiver war, als wir ihn jetzt kennen. Er ist wohl einige Mal heftig mit Hotch aneinander geraten.“

Das konnte sich Reid nur zu gut vorstellen. Morgan hatte immer noch einen eigenen Kopf und scheute sich nicht davor, jedem seine Meinung zu sagen. Da war es völlig egal, ob das ein Kollege oder ein Vorgesetzter war. Aber das war es auch, was Spencer an ihm so gerne mochte. Morgan war durch und durch ehrlich und direkt. Er führte niemanden absichtlich aufs Glatteis. Ja, zugegeben, er hatte Spencer so manchen Streich gespielt und sich das ein oder andere Mal etwas über ihn lustig gemacht – Spencer musste da nur an den Tag denken, als er seine Schießprüfung vergeigt hatte -, doch er war nie bösartig und konnte genauso gut einstecken, wie er austeilte.

Leise öffnete Reid die Tür des Hotelzimmers. Das Licht war aus, ganz offensichtlich schlief Derek wirklich schon. Auf leisen Sohlen schlich Reid sich hinein. Nur gut, dass die Vorhänge nicht geschlossen waren. So konnte er, auch ohne das Licht anzuknipsen, genug erkennen. Reid öffnete leise seine Reisetasche und holte sein Waschzeug heraus. Schnell verschwand er damit im Badezimmer.

Erst als er mit dem Duschen fertig war und das nasse Handtuch aufgehängt hatte, bemerkte Spencer, dass er etwas vergessen hatte: Seinen Pyjama. Der befand sich noch draußen in der Reisetasche. Einen Moment lang überlegt Spencer, ob er sich das nasse Handtuch nochmal umwickeln sollte. Dann schob er stattdessen leise die Badezimmertür auf und steckte den Kopf hinaus. Ja, Derek schlief tief und fest. Da konnte er es wagen, schnell nackt hinauszulaufen und den Pyjama zu holen. Leise tapste er durch das Zimmer und öffnete erneut die Tasche. Wieso hatte er den Pyjama denn diesmal nur nicht obenauf gepackt? Er kramte herum, bis er ihn endlich fand. Dabei hatte er das gleiche seltsame Gefühl, wie am Nachmittag auf dem Polizeirevier, als Derek ihn angestarrt hatte. Sein Rücken wurde ganz warm. War Derek etwa wach?

Rasch drehte sich Spencer um, gar nicht bedenkend, dass Morgan, sollte er tatsächlich wach sein, dadurch noch mehr von ihm zu sehen bekommen würde. Derek schien die Augen geschlossen zu haben, aber er atmete unruhig. War er wach oder träumte er einfach nur?

Erst jetzt wurde es Spencer bewusst, dass er völlig nackt dastand und seinen Kollegen anstarrte. Rasch verschwand er mit dem Pyjama wieder im Badezimmer. Sein Herz pochte heftig, als er sich gegen die Tür lehnte. Er wollte fast darauf wetten, dass Derek wach war. Und dass er ihn beobachtet hatte. Warum hatte er so getan, als würde er schlafen? Bislang hatte nichts darauf hingedeutet, dass in Derek ein Voyeur steckte.

Obwohl die Tür ihn jetzt vor Dereks Blicken auf jeden Fall verbarg, kam sich Spencer vor, als stünde er noch immer unter Beobachtung. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt zugleich. Ihm war, als wenn Morgan hätte prüfen wollen, ob er seinen Ansprüchen genügte, und Spencer war sich nicht sicher, wie diese Prüfung ausgefallen war.

Reid stieß sich von der Tür ab und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Sein Gesicht mochte ja durchaus noch halbwegs attraktiv sein, doch der Rest von ihm? Er hatte das Gefühl, dass die ganzen Proportionen seines Körpers nicht richtig passten. Alles war zu lang und zu dünn. Spencer fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Brust. Er hatte Derek schon häufiger ohne Hemd gesehen. Er schien aus einer Unmenge an Muskeln zu bestehen, nicht übertrainiert, wie es bei manchen Bodybuildern der Fall war, aber so ausgeprägt, dass man genau sehen konnte, welche Kraft dahinter steckte.

Und er selbst? Das Beste, das man über ihn sagen konnte, war, dass er schlank war. Von Muskeln war nicht viel zu sehen. Dafür konnte man schon eher die einzelnen Rippen zählen. Nein, attraktiv war wirklich etwas anderes.

Vielleicht hatte Derek auch deshalb nicht zu erkennen gegeben, dass er wach war: Er hatte schlicht nichts gesehen, das eine Bemerkung wert wäre.

Spencer streifte sich seinen Pyjama über und überlegte, ob er etwas sagen sollte, wenn er ins Zimmer hinaus ging. Aber was sollte er schon sagen? Sollte er Derek fragen, ob er ihn beobachtet hatte? Das würde doch zwangsläufig nur die Sprache auf Spencers eigene Unzulänglichkeiten lenken. Nein, am besten tat er so, als hätte er nichts bemerkt.

Leise öffnete Reid erneut die Tür. Ihm fiel sofort auf, dass Derek sich von ihm weggedreht hatte. Er lag direkt an der Bettkante, so weit es nur irgendwie ging von dem Platz entfernt, wo Spencer sich niederlegen sollte. Das sagte wohl alles.

Langsam schlurfte Spencer zum Bett und schlüpfte hinein. Morgen würde er alles daran setzen, den Fall so schnell wie möglich voranzutreiben. Mit einem Mal sehnte er sich nach seinem Appartement, nach der Einsamkeit dort, die aber zugleich Ruhe und Seelenfrieden mit sich brachte. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, etwas Abstand zwischen sich und Derek zu bringen.


	12. Chapter 12

Ein leises Piepen drang in Reids Bewusstsein vor, doch er versuchte es zu ignorieren. Er konnte noch nicht so lange geschlafen haben, das Bett war warm und weich. Er hatte keine Lust, jetzt die Augen zu öffnen.

Doch ein lauter Knall und ein fast ebenso lautes „Shit!“ beförderte ihn Sekunden später in die Gegenwart.

„Derek?“, erkundigte sich Spencer und sah sich um. Wo war Derek?

Ein Stöhnen kam von der anderen Bettseite und Spencer robbte sich hinüber. Als er über die Bettkante nach unten sah, fand er Morgan, verheddert in sein Laken, am Fußboden vor.

„Was machst du denn dort unten?“, erkundigte sich Spencer verwirrt und rieb sich die Augen, um sicherzugehen, dass er nicht träumte.

„Ich versuche, mir ein Nest zu bauen“, brummte Morgan missmutig, während es ihm endlich gelang, den Wecker an seinem Handy abzuschalten. Mit etwas Mühe schüttelte er dann die Bettdecke ab.

„Ein Nest?“ Spencer kapierte gar nicht, was los war.

„Ja, weil ich sicher ein Ei lege, wenn ich noch eine Nacht neben dir zubringen muss“, kam Morgans barsche Antwort, als er sich aufrappelte. Er drehte Spencer den Rücken zu und ging ohne weitere Erklärung Richtung Badezimmer.

„Was … was hab … was hab ich den getan?“, stammelte Spencer verunsichert und verletzt zugleich. Doch mehr als die ersten Worte hörte Derek schon nicht mehr, als er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ.

Spencer starrte die geschlossene Tür völlig verwirrt an. Was ging nur in Dereks Kopf vor? Es wollte ihm partout nichts in den Sinn kommen, weshalb Morgan so sauer auf ihn sein könnte, dass er das Zimmer nicht mehr mit ihm teilen wollen würde. Er hatte doch gar nichts getan. Zumindest nichts, für das er sich nicht schon mehrfach entschuldigt hätte.

Langsam stand Spencer auf. Möglicherweise war die Entschuldigung doch einfach nicht genug gewesen. Er würde sich etwas einfallen lassen müssen, um das alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Und bis dahin würde er versuchen müssen, Derek so wenig wie möglich zu stören.

Nach einigen Minuten kam Derek wortlos aus dem Badezimmer. Er ließ seinen Blick kurz über Spencer schweifen, bevor er knapp erklärte: „Ich geh schon mal zum Frühstück.“

Spencer zog den Kopf ein. Geprüft und durchgefallen, kam ihm sofort in den Sinn. Leise schlich er ins Bad. Wenn dieser Tag doch schon zu Ende wäre. Wenn der Fall gelöst wäre. Wenn er endlich wieder zuhause wäre.

Doch der Tag sollte noch einige unliebsame Entwicklungen mit sich bringen, und die erste Kostprobe davon bekam das Team bereits beim Frühstück.

In der Nacht waren zwei weitere Mordanschläge auf Lehrer der Atlanta High verübt worden. Während der erste, der wohl erneut kurz nach Mitternacht stattgefunden hatte und erst vor einer knappen halben Stunde entdeckt worden war, erfolgreich gewesen war, hatte das zweite Opfer das Attentat überlebt.

„Ramondo Parentes liegt mit einer Schussverletzung im Krankenhaus. Er ist zwar noch nicht bei Bewusstsein, aber die Ärzte sagen, dass er es überstehen wird. Einige Polizisten sind dort zu seinem Schutz abgestellt“, erklärte Hotch zwischen zwei Bissen in sein Toastbrot. „Prentiss und Morgan, ich möchte euch dort haben, sobald er aufwacht. Wir müssen herausfinden, was er gesehen hat. Vielleicht hat er den Täter ja sogar erkannt.“

Morgan nickte und Spencer drängte sich dabei das Gefühl auf, dass er froh war, einen Auftrag fern von ihm erhalten zu haben.

„Dave, ich will mir die beiden Tatorte selbst ansehen. Er wäre gut, wenn du mich begleitest“, fuhr Hotchner fort. Der Italiener nickte kurz. „Und Reid und J.J., ihr beide fahrt zur Polizeistation und versucht mithilfe von Garcia eine Verbindung zwischen den Opfern herauszufinden. Reid, vielleicht gibt es auch mit den neuen Punkten erste Erkenntnisse aus dem geografischen Profil.“

Spencer schluckte seinen letzten Bissen hinunter und murmelte: „Das glaube ich eigentlich nicht. Ich hatte Morgan gestern schon gesagt, dass ich nicht glaube, dass die Morde irgendeinen geografischen Zusammenhang haben. Aber ich schau mir das alles natürlich nochmal an.“

„Die Verdächtigen, die Garcia gestern herausgefiltert hat, sind für heute Vormittag zur Befragung einbestellt“, erklärte Aaron weiter. „Wir werden uns die Verhöre aufteilen, damit wir so schnell wie möglich erste Verdächtige ausschließen können. Ihr beiden“, er wandte sich wieder an Spencer und J.J., „könnt mit den Verhören schon beginnen, sobald die ersten Schüler oder die beiden Lehrer eintreffen.“

Das Frühstück war nach dieser kurzen Lagebesprechung schnell beendet und die Teams stiegen in neuer Aufteilung in die schwarzen SUVs, die ihnen zur Verfügung gestellt wurden.

„Du bist heute so ruhig. Stimmt etwas nicht?“, erkundigte sich J.J., nachdem die ersten Minuten der Fahrt zu Polizeistation in völligem Schweigen vergangen waren.

Spencer wandte den Blick nicht von der Straße, zuckte aber leicht mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht so genau.“

Jennifer wartete einen Moment, doch als Reid keinen weiteren Ton sagte, hakte sie nach. „Magst du mir sagen, was du nicht so genau weißt? Ich hör dir zu, egal worum es geht.“

Spencer atmete tief ein und aus. Dass Jennifer eine gute Zuhörerin war, wusste er genau. Wie oft hatte er sich nicht schon bei ihr ausgeheult? „Es … es geht um Morgan.“

„Oh!“

„Ich glaube … ich bin mir fast sicher … er weiß es.“

„Dass du …“

„Ja, dass ich in ihn verliebt bin“, murmelte Spencer.

Jennifer schwieg. Spencer wusste, dass sie nun im Kopf durchging, welche Auswirkungen das haben konnte. Er hatte ihr bereits vor Monaten gestanden, dass er Morgan liebte. Es war nach einem besonders intensiven Fall gewesen. Derek war angeschossen worden. Und obwohl die Verletzung nicht lebensgefährlich war, wäre Spencer beinahe durchgedreht vor Sorge. Eine Woche musste Derek im Krankenhaus zubringen, zwei weitere war er dazu verdonnert worden, sich zuhause weiter zu erholen. Und in all der Zeit konnte Spencer ihn nur fünfmal besuchen, dreimal in der Klinik und zweimal in seinem Haus. Es hatte so an ihm genagt, dass er nicht stündlich, minütlich, sekündlich wusste, wie es Derek ging, dass J.J. seine Unruhe nicht verborgen bleiben konnte. Sie hatte ihn zum Abendessen eingeladen, Will und Henry nach oben geschickt und ihn dann nach allen Regeln der Kunst ausgefragt, bis er endlich bekannte, was mit ihm los war.

„Wieso denkst du, dass er es weiß?“, erkundigte sich Jennifer schließlich.

„Er benimmt sich merkwürdig, starrt mich an und … und heute morgen war er ziemlich schlecht gelaunt und hat mir erklärt, dass er keine weitere Nacht das Zimmer mit mir teilen will. Ich habe nichts getan, mit dem ich ihn hätte so verärgern können. Wirklich nicht. Ich sag dir: Er weiß es.“

„Dann solltest du vielleicht doch einmal Klartext mit ihm sprechen“, wiederholte J.J. einen Rat, den sie Spencer schon häufiger gegeben hatte. Doch der schüttelte, wie zu erwarten war, den Kopf. „Wenn ich das ausspreche, wird es immer zwischen uns stehen. Wenn ich nichts sage, wird er es vielleicht irgendwann wieder vergessen“, argumentierte er.

„Aber Spencer, deine Liebe zu ihm und diese Unklarheit zwischen euch, die frisst dich förmlich auf! So kann das doch nicht weitergehen“, mahnte Jennifer.

„Ich weiß ja. Glaubst du nicht, dass ich mir nicht schon zig Mal überlegt habe, wie ich es ihm sagen könnte? So dass er mir nicht gleich eine reinhaut oder mir den Rücken zudreht und davonläuft?“

„Derek würde dich deswegen nie verprügeln.“

„Du kennst die Statistiken nicht“, entgegnete Reid prompt. „Weißt du, wie viel Gewalt gegen homosexuelle Männer es gibt, nur weil ein Hetero-Mann denkt, dass er angemacht wird? Und nur denkt! Und die vielen Fälle, wo ein bisschen Flirten für einem schwulen Mann im Krankenhaus endet.“

Jennifer schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir sprechen hier von Morgan.“

„Genau, wir sprechen hier von Morgan. Von dem Mann, der als Jugendlicher von seinem Mentor missbraucht wurde“, erinnerte Spencer sie. „Willst du da noch behaupten, dass ihn das nicht in Bezug auf Beziehungen zwischen Männern beeinflussen würde? Dass er da keine Vorurteile entwickeln könnte?“

„Vielleicht, wenn es um irgendjemanden ginge, den er nicht kennt. Aber niemals, wenn es um dich geht“, beharrte Jareau. „Ihr kennt euch so gut, seid so eng befreundet. Ich bin mir sicher, Morgan würde dich verstehen.“

„Oh ja, und weil wir uns so gut kennen, weiß ich genau, dass ich sowieso keine Chancen habe. Und so, wie er sich gerade benimmt, kann ich mir denken, wie die Abfuhr aussieht, die ich bekommen würde, sollte ich den Mund aufmachen“, blieb Reid fest bei seinem Standpunkt. „Es tut weh, dass er mich von sich wegschiebt. Aber ich bin mir sicher, es würde mich zerreißen, wenn ich aus seinem Mund hören müsste, dass ich definitiv nicht das bin, was er sich als Partner vorstellt.“

„Und was willst du dann tun?“, erkundigte sich Jennifer vorsichtig. „Ich … ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich es nicht riskieren kann, dass er mich komplett aus seinem Leben verbannt.“


	13. Chapter 13

Der Tag hatte schlecht angefangen und mit jeder Minute, die verstrich, wurde er schlimmer. Reid tigerte in dem Büro, in das er sich jede Menge Akten von auffällig gewordenen Schüler hatte bringen lassen, auf und ab. Er hatte sie alle schon gelesen, was sogar bei einer Geschwindigkeit von 20.000 Wörtern pro Minute eine absolute Meisterleistung war. Und was hatte es ihm gebracht? Nichts!

Er hatte versucht, die Akten zu klassifizieren, Merkmale zu finden, die auf einen Psychopaten hindeuten könnten, auf einen Mörder. Er hatte versucht, Verbindungen zwischen den Schülern und einzelnen Lehrern herzustellen, aber er war immer wieder in einer Sackgasse gelandet. Bei kaum einem Schüler konnten über die Akten Verbindungen zu mindestens zwei der ermordeten Lehrer hergestellt werden, und Schüler, bei denen alle Opfer in den Akten erwähnt waren, gab es gar nicht.

Frustriert wuschelte sich Reid durch die Haare. Es war zum Haare ausraufen!

„Hey, mein Hübscher, was ist denn in dich gefahren?“, erkundigte sich Morgan, als er plötzlich zur Tür hereinkam. Er blieb im Türrahmen stehen – schon weil er wahrscheinlich nicht wusste, wohin er bei all den Aktenbergen auf dem Fußboden seine Füße setzen sollte, und streckte Spencer eine Tasse entgegen.

Doch Spencer war zu aufgebracht, um das wirklich wahrzunehmen. „Mein Ansatz ist falsch, einfach nur falsch. Und ich sehe nicht, wo ich hin muss. Das geografische Profil bringt gar nicht. Das hatte ich doch gesagt. Und diese Akten: einfach nur Papier. Die helfen mir auch nicht. Ich weiß nicht mehr, als Garcia auch schon herausgefunden hat. Und trotzdem: Es muss doch eine Verbindung geben. Es muss einfach. Warum finde ich sie nicht?“, plapperte er aufgebracht vor sich hin und starrte dabei auf das Chaos vor ihm.

Dass Morgan den Raum nun wirklich betreten hatte, merkte er erst, als ihm eine große Kaffeetasse in die Hand gedrückt wurde.

„Hier, ich glaube, du bist völlig unterzuckert“, erklärt Morgan dabei ruhig.

Verwirrt blickte Spencer auf. „Oh, danke“, murmelte er und nahm sofort einen großen Schluck des Kaffees. Das tat gut. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er den Kaffee so nötig hatte. Und er war genau so süß, wie er ihn am liebsten hatte.

„Ich dachte, du bist sauer auf mich“, sagte Spencer leise, den Blick auf die Tasse konzentriert und nicht auf Morgan.

„Wieso das denn?“, kam sofort eine erstaunte Rückfrage.

„Ich weiß nicht genau“, gestand Spencer. „Ich habe darüber nachgegrübelt, aber ich weiß nicht, womit ich dich verärgert habe. Du sagtest doch, du wärest mir wegen vorgestern nicht böse …“ Spencer brach ab und sah Derek nun prüfend in die Augen. Doch im Moment konnte er dort gar nichts erkennen: keine Wut, keine Abscheu, keine Verachtung. Gar nichts.

„Du hast mich nicht verärgert“, setzte Derek an, doch Spencer unterbrach ihn: „Du willst das Zimmer nicht mehr mit mir teilen. Sowas sagst du doch nicht ohne Grund.“

„Das hat doch nichts mit dir zu tun“, gab Derek nach kurzem Zögern zurück. „Ich habe schlecht geschlafen und meinen Ärger an dir ausgelassen. Das tut mir leid. Natürlich habe ich kein Problem damit, das Zimmer mit dir zu teilen.“

Spencer wandte den Blick nicht von ihm ab. Die Antwort war viel zu glatt, um der Wahrheit zu entsprechen. Er war nicht umsonst Profiler: Er wusste, wenn man ihn belog. Doch andererseits war Derek ganz offensichtlich darum bemüht, die unangenehme Situation aus der Welt zu schaffen. War er vielleicht nur anfangs wegen dem, was er entdeckt hatte, so geschockt gewesen und versuchte er jetzt, Spencers Verliebtheit einfach schnell zu vergessen? Vielleicht war das ja auch die Lösung.

„Wirklich?“, erkundigte sich Spencer und ließ Morgan nicht aus den Augen.

„Wirklich“, bestätigte Derek. „Und nun lass uns diesen Fall aufklären. Hotch will, dass wir uns die verdächtigen Schüler vorknöpfen. Zwei von ihnen warten schon draußen. Und wenn wir damit durch sind, erklärst du mir, was du hier gemacht hast. Vielleicht finden wir gemeinsam den richtigen Ansatz.“


	14. Chapter 14

Das gesamte Team hatte das Gefühl, sich in einer Sackgasse zu befinden. Der Nachmittag war in den Abend übergegangen und noch immer fehlte jegliche Spur zum Täter. Nun hatte Hotch das Team zusammengerufen, nachdem die letzten Gespräche mit den Verdächtigen, die Garcia herausgepickt hatte, abgeschlossen waren.

„Wo stehen wir?“, erkundigte er sich, obwohl er bereits wusste, dass sie noch keinen Schritt weiter waren als am Morgen. Doch es ging mehr darum, alle Mitglieder des Teams auf den gleichen Stand zu bringen, als wirkliche Erfolge – oder auch Misserfolge – zu vermelden.

Emily ergriff als Erste das Wort und fasste kurz zusammen, was sie am Vormittag im Krankenhaus erfahren hatten. Sie war vor zwei Stunden ein weiteres Mal dort gewesen, um Ramondo Parentes einer kognitiven Befragung zu unterziehen. Doch diese hatte keine neuen Ergebnisse gebracht, sondern nur das nochmals gestützt, was der Lehrer vorher schon zu Protokoll gegeben hatte.

Spannender war es bei Rossi und Hotch gewesen. Die beiden verdächtigen Lehrer waren am Nachmittag ebenfalls im Polizeirevier erschienen und die beiden Profiler hatten sich intensiv mit den beiden Männern auseinandergesetzt. Zwar hatte die Täterbeschreibung von Parentes nicht zu den beiden Lehrern gepasst, doch jeder im Team wusste, wie unzuverlässig solche Erinnerungen sein konnten, insbesondere wenn sie von einer traumatischen Situation herrührten.

„Marc Yuguhashi ist ein interessanter Zeitgenosse“, erklärte Rossi. „Er unterrichtet seit einem Jahr Biologie an der Atlanta High und war dort bislang eigentlich eher unauffällig. Ich gehe aber stark davon aus, dass die Kollegen der hiesigen Polizei künftig ein wachsames Auge auf ihn haben.“ Rossi führte aus, dass der Lehrer strafrechtlich durchaus kein unbeschriebenes Blatt war. Mit 18 war er im Zusammenhang mit einem Kinderporno-Ring festgenommen worden. Der unscheinbare Asiate hatte sich das Vertrauen zwölf- bis fünfzehnjähriger Mädchen erschlichen, hatte ihnen die große Liebe vorgespielt und sie dann dazu gebracht, sich vor seiner Kamera auszuziehen. Die Fotos und teilweise auch Filme hatte er dann über eine einschlägige Website verkauft. „So wie ich das sehe, kam er nur deshalb mit einer recht milden Jugendstrafe davon, weil sein Vater mit dem zuständigen Richter wohl regelmäßig beim Golf spielen war“, brummte Rossi. „Die Akte wurde nach seiner Haftstrafe versiegelt und Yuguhashi zog zum Studium hierher nach Atlanta, wo er dann auch Lehrer wurde. Den Job hätte er sicher nicht bekommen, wenn jemand seine Vorgeschichte kennen würde. Zumindest werden die Kollegen hier vor Ort nun hellhörig sein, sollte es irgendwelche ähnlichen Vorfälle mit Schülerinnen der Atlanta High geben. Als Täter für unsere Morde müssen wir ihn allerdings ausschließen. Auch sehr pikant: Yuguhashi war in der Nacht der ersten Morde zwischen 23 Uhr und drei Uhr morgens in einem Bordell – ziemlich angebunden, wie private Videoaufzeichnungen zeigen. Er hat sich dabei tatsächlich freiwillig filmen lassen.“

„Und so etwas lässt man heute auf Kinder los“, schüttelte Emily entrüstet den Kopf.

„Frederick Hollander konnten wir als Täter auch ausschließen“, setzte Hotch fort. „Ich kann zu seiner Person nicht viel sagen, nur so viel: Er gehört seit fünf Jahren dem Zeugenschutzprogramm an. Daher gibt es keine älteren Aufzeichnungen über ihn. Er hat nachweislich ebenfalls ein Alibi, denn er befand sich in dieser Nacht erst auf dem Rückflug von einer Tagung über …“ Hotch blätterte in seinen Aufzeichnungen. „Naja, über irgendwas mit Programmiersprachen. Wir haben auf jeden Fall die Passagierliste des Fliegers geprüft, und er war eindeutig an Bord.“ 

Spencer schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf. „Also wieder nichts.“ Sein eigenes Gespräch mit einem der verdächtigen Schüler hatte auch nichts ergeben. Zwar hatte dieser kein wirklich belegbares Alibi – er hatte angeblich geschlafen, doch Reid schloss nicht aus, dass er sich auch nachts hätte heimlich davon stehlen können -, aber nichts an dem Jungen wies nur irgendwie darauf hin, dass er ein Motiv für die Morde gehabt haben könnte. Er war leicht verunsichert gewesen über die Befragung, etwas nervös, doch sobald ihm klar war, dass es um die Lehrermorde ging, wurde er ruhiger. Spencer vermutete, dass er irgendetwas anderes ausgefressen hatte, keine schwere Straftat, aber etwas, wegen dem er belangt werden konnte. Als ihm klar wurde, dass es einen völlig anderen Grund für das Verhör gab, war er deshalb wieder ganz gelassen gewesen. Reid würde jedoch dem Direktor der High School einen Hinweis geben. Vielleicht fand dieser ja heraus, was der Junge angestellt hatte.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr im Moment genauso frustriert seid wie ich, aber seht das Ganze jetzt nicht als Misserfolg“, versuchte Hotch sein Team aufzumuntern. „Wir konnten heute immerhin einige Verdächtige ausschließen.“

„Aber wenn das in diesem Tempo weitergeht, ist bald die halbe Lehrerschaft der Atlanta High tot“, murrte Reid. „Wir müssen schneller werden, mehr schaffen!“

Hotch sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Ermahnung und Verständnis an. „Uns jetzt komplett auszupowern und die Nacht lang über Akten zu brüten, bringt uns auch nicht weiter. Für heute machen wir Schluss. Ein paar Stunden Schlaf können Wunder wirken und das Gehirn richtig ankurbeln.“ Ein deutlicher Seitenhieb in Richtung Spencer, der nur zu oft Nächte im Büro zu brachte und völlig außer Acht ließ, dass auch er Schlaf brauchte.

Hotch stand auf und klappte demonstrativ seinen Laptop zu. Dann scheuchte er sein Team aus dem Besprechungsraum. Er würde seinen eigenen Rat heute auch auf sich beziehen und keine Nachtschicht einlegen.


	15. Chapter 15

Spencer wusste, dass er seine Unruhe nicht verbergen konnte, als er während der Rückfahrt zum Hotel erneut neben Derek im Wagen saß. Nur gut, dass dieser seinen Zustand im Moment voll und ganz dem nervenaufreibenden Fall zuschrieb.

„Hotch hat Recht, das weiß du selbst. Wenn du dir jetzt etwas Ruhe gönnst, dann ist morgen früh jeder einzelne deiner 187 IQ-Punkte topfit. Dann wird uns sicher der Durchbruch gelingen“, sagte Derek, als hätte er soeben einen Teil von Reids Gedanken hören können.

„Ja, ich weiß“, gab Spencer einsilbig zurück. Im Moment hatte er das Gefühl, äußerst vorsichtig damit sein zu müssen, was er zu Derek sagte. Er wollte ihn auf keinen Fall noch mehr von seinem Gefühlsleben sehen lassen, als er ohnehin schon wahrgenommen hatte.

Derek schien das Schweigen nicht wirklich zu stören. Sie kamen wenig später beim Hotel an und zogen sich diesmal ohne jeglichen Abstecher in die Bar auf ihr Zimmer zurück.

Als das Licht schließlich ausgeschaltete war und Spencer mit seinen Gedanken allein war, ließ er diese zu seinem Gespräch mit Jennifer zurückkehren.

Immer wieder drängt sie ihn, Morgan reinen Wein einzuschenken. Doch natürlich konnte sie ihm dabei nicht versprechen, dass Derek seine Gefühle erwidern würde. Am liebsten würde er es machen, wie er das als Kind bei seinen pubertierenden Klassenkameraden miterlebt hatte: Da wurde einfach der beste Freund zu dem Schwarm vorgeschickt, um zu erfragen, ob dieser mit einem gehen wollte. Warum konnte die Welt nicht so einfach sein wie in Kindertagen? Mal davon abgesehen, dass seine Kindertage definitiv auch nicht einfach waren.

Bei seinen bisherigen Beziehungen hatte Spencer auch nicht wirklich aktiv werden müssen, um diese anzustoßen. Patrick, Simon, Elizabeth, sogar Lila, wenn man sie dazu rechnen wollte – jedes Mal ging die erste Initiative von seinem Partner beziehungsweise seiner Partnerin aus. Spencer wusste gar nicht, wie man einen ersten Schritt machte.

Gut, er hatte sich das in seiner Fantasie ausgemalt: romantisch, kitschig, unwirklich, und immer mit einem Happy End. Aber jedes Mal war klar, dass er das so nicht durchziehen konnte. Und dann war da noch diese Spur eines Traums, in dem er Derek verführt hatte. Ja, das wäre wohl eher die Methode, um an Derek heranzukommen. Doch dafür würde er nie im Leben genug Mut aufbringen.

\----

Ein lauter Schrei riss Spencer aus dem Schlaf. Wo war er? Was war geschehen?

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis Reid wirklich bei sich war, erkannte, dass er sich noch immer in dem Hotelzimmer in Atlanta befand und dass das Bett neben ihm, von wo er noch vor Sekunden eindeutig einen Schrei gehört hatte, leer war.

„Derek?“, rief Spencer fragend. Dann beugte er sich über die andere Bettseite hinüber. Tatsächlich: Dort lag tatsächlich zum zweiten Mal Derek auf dem Fußboden herum.

„Alles okay“, stöhnte Morgan, als er sich aufsetzte und in dem Laken herumkramte, das er mit sich zu Boden gerissen hatte.

„Willst du vielleicht auf der anderen Seite des Bettes schlafen, damit du nicht immer rausfällst?“, erkundigte sich Spencer mitfühlend. „Ich kenne das ja. Als ich als kleines Kind mit meiner Mutter unterwegs war und in diversen Hotels geschlafen habe, bin ich auch immer aus dem Bett gepurzelt, wenn das nicht in der richtigen Himmelsrichtung gestanden ist oder ich auf der falschen Seite geschlafen habe.“

Stöhnend vergrub Derek sein Gesicht in den Händen. War ihm das nun etwa peinlich? Dabei konnte Spencer das doch so gut nachempfinden.

„Komm, ich rutsch rüber“, bot Spencer hilfsbereit an und ließ sofort Taten folgen. „Für mich ist das inzwischen egal. Ich habe schon in so vielen fremden Betten geschlafen, dass ich mir das Rausfallen gründlich abgewöhnt habe.“

Morgan rappelte sich langsam vom Boden auf und schlurfte, die Decke fest um sich geschlungen zur anderen Seite des Bettes. Doch kaum dass er sich hingelegt hatte, hörte Spencer ein deutliches Aufstöhnen.

„Ist noch was?“, murmelte Spencer.

„Nur … nur mein Rücken“, kam es zögernd von Derek. „Alles okay. Schlaf einfach weiter.“

Spencer wünschte sich, dass dies so einfach möglich wäre. Doch mit jeder Sekunde wurde er mehr wach statt schläfrig. Dazu kam, dass Derek neben ihm scheinbar auch keine Ruhe fand. Er atmete viel zu schnell, um schon eingeschlafen zu sein. Und außerdem nahm Reid mehrfach ein leichtes Zucken von Morgan wahr, so als wollte sich dieser bewegen und würde den Drang in letzter Sekunde unterdrücken.

Unwillkürlich kehrten seine Gedanken zu den Überlegungen zurück, ob und wie er Morgan ein Liebesgeständnis machen könnte. Was würde wohl passieren, wenn er sich jetzt einfach zu Morgan umdrehen und ihn küssen würde? Würde er den Kuss dulden? Vielleicht sogar erwidern? Oder würde er ihn von sich stoßen oder sogar angewidert aus dem Bett springen?

Vielleicht sollte er einen Annäherungsversuch lieber dort wagen, wo für Derek auch eine Art Tür offenstand, um ihm auszuweichen, und nicht hier in ihrem Zimmer, wo ein Entkommen schwierig wäre.

Spencer dachte an den Abend im Club zurück, die Nacht bevor dieser Fall hier seinen Lauf genommen hatte. Derek hatte in dem Club mit einigen Frauen geflirtet. Das war eben der richtige Ort für einen Annäherungsversuch. Passte der Flirtpartner nicht zu einem, wechselte man einfach von der Bar zur Tanzfläche oder an einen Tisch und konnte das tun, ohne dass das für eine der beiden Parteien peinlich wurde.

Doch dazu müsste man flirten können. Reid gestand sich nicht gern ein, dass er etwas nicht konnte. Meist bedeutete, etwas nicht zu können, für ihn die Herausforderung, es zu lernen. Doch beim Flirten klappte das nicht so recht. Er hatte sogar schon versucht, heimlich bei Garcia in die Schule zu gehen. Nicht dass er sie um Rat, Hilfe und Unterricht gebeten hätte, wirklich nicht. Aber er hatte ihren Gesprächen und Telefonaten mit Morgan aufmerksam gelauscht. Hatte sich sogar einzelne Sprüche, die ihm besonders gut gefielen, notiert. Nur: Das waren Sprüche, die eigentlich immer nur zwischen Mann und Frau funktionierten. Zwischen zwei Männern würde das mehr als seltsam klingen. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen auch nicht vorstellen, dass Morgan es gefallen würde, wenn er ihn plötzlich als Schokomuffin oder Zuckerbär bezeichnen würde.

Es hörte sich immer so einfach und natürlich an, wenn Morgan und Garcia miteinander flirteten. Doch für Spencer schien das eine Aufgabe, für die er nicht mit dem richtigen Handwerkszeug ausgestattet war, um sie zu lösen.

Dann gab es natürlich noch den Weg, über kleine Gesten Gefühle auszudrücken. Aber würde Derek nicht eher an einen Stalker denken, wenn plötzlich kleine Präsente auf seinem Schreibtisch auftauchten, statt an einen Verehrer? Und wie sollte er auf diese Weise klar machen, dass es sich um einen männlichen Verehrer handelte? Ein Zettelchen mit seinem Namen hinterlassen? Derek würde das glattweg für einen Scherz halten.

Dann lieber Blumen? Aber Spencer hatte keine Ahnung, ob Derek überhaupt Blumen mochte. Und war das nicht sowieso etwas, das Männer eher Frauen schenkten?

Offen und ehrlich um ein Date bitten? Sicher, das wäre wahrscheinlich die zielführendste Methode, doch Spencer konnte sich nach wie vor kein Szenario vorstellen, bei dem es damit für ihn einen positiven Ausgang gäbe. Im besten Falle würde Morgan auch das für einen Witz halten. Im dümmsten Falle würde Spencer, wie er es gegenüber Jareau geäußert hatte, Morgans Wut und Abscheu in Form von Schlägen zu spüren bekommen – ohne einen Ausweg oder eine Ausrede.

Und dennoch drängte es Spencer immer mehr, seine Gefühle gegenüber Derek zu bekennen. Nur wie?


	16. Chapter 16

Die Anspannung im Team wurde immer größer. Die zurückliegende Nacht hatte erneut ein Opfer gefordert. Zwar war das Tempo der Mordserie scheinbar durch den Fehlschlag in der vorangegangenen Nacht etwas gebremst worden, doch jedes weitere Opfer war eines zu viel. Einen Unterschied gab es diesmal zu den früheren Mordopfern allerdings: Die Lehrerin, die erschossen worden war, befand sich bereits seit zwei Jahren im Ruhestand.

„Das muss doch heißen, dass es sich um einen älteren Schüler handelt, einen aus den Abschlussklassen“, dachte Reid laut nach, während er erneut die Aktenstapel um sich herum durchsortierte. Nachdem der vergangene Nachmittag trotz der langen Gespräche mit den verdächtigen Schülern relativ ergebnislos in den späten Abend übergegangen war, hatte Morgan sich nun tatsächlich Wort gehalten: Er hatte mit Hotchner abgesprochen, dass er gemeinsam mit Spencer, nach Spuren in den Akten fahnden würde. Nur dass er im Moment inmitten der Aktenberge stand und scheinbar nicht recht wusste, was er tun sollte.

Spencer war klar: Akten wälzen war nicht gerade Morgans Lieblingsbeschäftigung. Er war lieber draußen auf der Straße, befragte Zeugen oder jagte Verdächtigen hinterher. Dass er dennoch Wort gehalten und sich selbst hier mit Spencer eingebunkert hatte, wunderte das junge Genie deshalb umso mehr.

Doch scheinbar wurde Derek jetzt schon ungeduldig. „Gib mir eine Aufgabe, Reid. Lass mich wissen, was wir suchen, und ich helfe dir“, forderte er.

Spencer blickte zu Derek. „Ich bin die Akten bislang nach Auffälligkeiten bei den Schüler durchgegangen und habe sie dementsprechend sortiert.“ Er wies auf einzelne Stapel: „Vandalismus, Streitigkeiten mit Lehrern, Mobbing, Gewalt gegen Mitschüler, Diebstahl, Drogenbesitz, Dealen auf dem Schulgelände. Und dann noch all das, was außerhalb der Schule passiert ist, aber irgendwie Eingang in die Akten gefunden hat. Da wäre beispielsweise ein Autodiebstahl, Prostitution, mehrere Ladendiebstähle und ein Einbruch.“

Derek schüttelte den Kopf. „Und ich dachte, die Schule hätte eigentlich ein recht gutes Einzugsgebiet. Keine Gangs im Umkreis, die meisten Schüler aus der Mittel- oder Oberschicht.“

„Ich verstehe das überhaupt nicht. Wieso wollen diese Schüler denn nicht einfach nur lernen?“, grübelte Reid. „Drogenbesitz, okay, das lässt sich noch erklären. Mit den richtigen Aufputschmitteln ist man leistungsfähiger. Und beispielsweise mit Marihuana kann man Stress besser ertragen. Wusstest du, dass hierzulande 19,8 Prozent der Schüler regelmäßig kiffen? Und dass fast ein Fünftel aller Schüler auf dem Schulgelände schon mal Drogen ge- oder verkauft hat? Und dazu kommt dann noch der Medikamentenmissbrauch. Das betrifft auch elf Prozent aller Schüler. Von anderen Drogen und vor allem von Alkohol wollen wir da noch gar nicht reden. Stell dir vor: 13,5 Prozent aller Schüler betrinken sich regelmäßig. Wissen die überhaupt, was sie ihrem Körper damit antun?“ Reid hatte sich richtig in Rage geredet.

„Hey, Spencer, komm mal wieder runter!“, nutzte Derek eine kurze Atempause Spencers. „Willst du damit sagen, dass unser Täter möglicherweise drogenabhängig ist?“

Spencer stutzte und blinzelte schnell. „Oh sorry, ähm … nein. Nun … ich … da sind wohl die Pferde mal wieder mit mir durchgegangen.“ Er strich sich eine Strähne, die ihm ins Gesicht gefallen war, zurück, und blickte missmutig auf die Akten. „Wie kommt man nur dazu, als gerade einmal 16-Jähriger auf den Strich zu gehen, wenn man eigentlich aus einem guten Elternhaus kommt?“, fragte er gedankenverloren, während er eine Akte mit einem blauen Post-it darauf musterte und dann auf einem anderen Stapel ablegte.

Es gab Dinge, die Spencer einfach nie verstehen würde. So viele Jugendliche landeten auf der schiefen Bahn, obwohl sie in ihrem Leben die besten Voraussetzungen hatten, um etwas aus sich zu machen: gute Eltern, finanzielle Sicherheit, ein sicheres soziales Umfeld. Und trotzdem brachen sie aus dieser Sicherheit aus.

Prostitution. Spencer schüttelte den Kopf. Als Teenager hätte er sich nie vorstellen können, mit jemandem zu schlafen, den er nicht liebte. Wie kam dann dieser Junge auf die Idee, seinen Körper einfach so zu verkaufen?

Er selbst hatte es als Kind und Teenager sicher nicht leicht gehabt. Viel zu früh hatte er nicht nur für sich selbst, sondern auch für seine Mutter sorgen müssen. Aber er wusste sicher, dass es Dinge gab, die er nie getan hätte, egal wie groß die Notlage oder die Verlockung gewesen wäre.

Unwillkürlich musste er an Morgan denken, dessen Jugend so ganz anders ausgesehen hatte. Er war sicher kein Heiliger gewesen. Aber er hatte nicht verdient, was Carl Buford ihm angetan hatte. Wie konnte es Jungen geben, die sich selbst verkauften, wenn es auf der anderen Seite Jungs wie Derek gab, die sexuell missbraucht wurden?

„Es gibt viele Gründe, warum Schüler auf die schiefe Bahn geraten können“, riss Derek Spencer aus seinen Gedanken. „Das fängt schon mit den falschen Freunden an. Und daran können Eltern, egal wie fürsorglich, oft auch nichts ändern. Es spielen viele Faktoren mit.“

Reid seufzte nur und starrte weiter die Akten an. „Egal was wer getan hat, ich kann von all diesen Vergehen nicht auf einen Täter schließen. Ich weiß ja nicht mal, ob unser Täter überhaupt schon irgendeinen negativen Eintrag in seiner Schulakte hat. Vielleicht ist er bisher nie aufgefallen. Das wäre zwar unwahrscheinlich, aber nicht ausgeschlossen.“

„Dann lass uns einen anderen Ansatz finden“, meinte Morgan aufmunternd. „Wir gehen davon aus, dass es ein Schüler mit Führerschein ist. Unser letztes Opfer führt uns ebenfalls in die Richtung, dass der Täter mindestens Junior, wenn nicht Senior ist. Sonst wäre er nicht mehr auf die Lehrerin getroffen.“

„Damit bleibt immer noch die halbe Schule übrig. Wir brauchen weitere Kriterien“, grübelte Spencer. „Und wahrscheinlich müssen wir wirklich zur kompletten Datenbasis zurück, alle Schüler in Betracht ziehen, ungeachtet dessen, wie positiv oder negativ die Einträge in ihren Schulakten sind.“

„Trotzdem müsste es ein Täter sein, der irgendwie Kontakt zu zwielichtigen Personen hat, wie käme er sonst an eine nicht registrierte Waffe. Und wir können wahrscheinlich auch davon ausgehen, dass er nicht erst seit gestern Zugang zu Schusswaffen hat. Mit einem 45er muss man umgehen können. Sonst brichst du dir eher den Daumen, als jemanden tödlich zu treffen“, schlussfolgerte Derek.

Spencer starrte die Aktenberge weiter an, während Derek nach seinem Handy griff, um Garcia um Hilfe bei der Datensuche zu bitten.

Da schoss Spencer ein Gedanke durch den Kopf, und im nächsten Moment fragte er sich, ob er seit Tagen auf dem vielbesprochenen Verteilerkasten gesessen hatte.

„Oh nein“, seufzte er und hielt damit Morgan von seinem Anruf ab. „Ich glaube, unsere Nacht mit dem Whiskey hat mich jede Menge IQ-Punkte gekostet. Warum bin ich darauf denn nicht früher gekommen?“

„Worauf?“, erkundigte sich Morgan sofort.

„Die Verbindung zum Täter muss doch über die Lehrer bestehen. Ich hatte doch von Anfang an gesagt, dass ich nicht glaube, dass die geografische Lage der Wohnungen der Lehrer für unseren Täter irgendeine Bedeutung hat. Das hat sie sicher nicht. Ich nehme an, er hat eine Liste, wer für ihn zum Abschuss freigegeben ist. Wir müssen die Schüler herausfiltern, die Verbindungen zu allen Opfern haben, egal ob sie in deren Kursen waren – oder auch wann -, ob einer der Lehrer ihnen als Vertrauenslehrer zugeordnet war, als Leiter eines freiwilligen Projekts, oder ob es irgendwelche anderen Kontakte gab. Sogar die Pausenaufsicht in bestimmten Bereichen der Schule kann relevant sein.“

Spencer trat an das Flipchart, riss seine alten Notizen herunter und fing an, all die Stichpunkte zu notieren, die er soeben heruntergerattert hatte. Dann zog er einige Kreise, bis er eine Art Mengendiagramm vor sich hatte. „Das“, rief er und rammte den dicken Filzstift in die Schnittmenge. Das hier ist unser Täter.“

„Prima, kannst du uns den Namen auch gleich dazu schreiben“, erkundigte sich Derek trocken

„Wie?“, fragte Reid verdutzt. Wie sollte er jetzt schon den Namen wissen?

„Schon in Ordnung, mein Hübscher. Gönn deinen IQ-Punkten wieder etwas Ruhe“, grinste Derek da. „Ich setze Garcia darauf an. Unser Computerorakel kann uns sicher helfen, all diese Parameter als Filter über die gesamte Schülerschaft laufen zu lassen.“


	17. Chapter 17

„Wir haben ein Profil des Täters“, erklärte Aaron Hotchner am späten Nachmittag vor der versammelten Mannschaft des Atlanta Police Departments, „aber aufgrund der besonderen Situation und des riesigen öffentlichen Interesses ist es uns wichtig, dass wir es so lange wie möglich unter Verschluss halten. Das mögliche Verhalten des Täters, wenn er sich in die Ecke gedrängt fühlt, ist für uns noch schwer abschätzbar. Wir wollen unbedingt verhindern, dass er versucht, in einer Art finalem Schlag so schnell und so viele Lehrer wie möglich umzubringen.“

Hotch blickte ernst in die Runde und nickte dann Reid zu, der die ersten Erkenntnisse vorstellen sollte.

„Unser Täter ist männlich, hellhäutig, etwa zwischen 1,70 und 1,75 Meter groß und zwischen 16 und 20 Jahre alt. Wir gehen davon aus, dass es sich um einen Schüler der Atlanta High School handelt, der möglicherweise bislang noch gar nicht auffällig geworden ist. Er fühlt sich von einer ganzen Reihe von Lehrern ungerecht behandelt, vielleicht auch unterdrückt oder gemobbt. Er hat wahrscheinlich einen eher kleinen Freundeskreis, kann seinen Frust über die Behandlung durch die Lehrer nirgends loswerden und hat das Gefühl, dass nur er allein solche Probleme mit der Lehrerschaft hat. Er grenzt sich deshalb auch selbst aus, stellt damit unbewusst sicher, dass er auf niemanden trifft, der ähnliche Erfahrungen gemacht hat.“

„Die Befragung des Direktors und der Lehrer hat gezeigt, dass das Empfinden unseres Täters wahrscheinlich extrem subjektiv ist. Die Lehrer konnten keine Schüler nennen, die mit all den bisher getöteten Lehrkräften große Probleme gehabt haben“, fuhr Rossi fort. „Auch gibt es derzeit keinen Schüler an der Schule, bei dem sich die Lehrerschaft einig gewesen wäre, dass er ein untragbarer Störenfried wäre oder sogar eine Gefahr für die Lehrer und Schüler darstellen würde. Insofern spielt sich viel der negativen Beziehungen zwischen den Lehrern und dem Täter wahrscheinlich ausschließlich im Kopf des Täters ab.“

Nun ergriff Morgan das Wort: „Unser Täter hat für die Morde einen nicht registrierten 45er Revolver genutzt. Das zeigt uns einerseits, dass er Kontakte haben muss, um an eine solche Waffe zu kommen, andererseits aber auch, dass er vermutlich schon länger mit Waffen umgehen kann. Ein Kaliber 45 ist normalerweise nicht die Wahl eines Täters, der vorher nie geschossen hat, geschweige denn, dass so jemand dann damit auch so zielsicher treffen könnte. Wir suchen also einen Jungen, dessen Eltern oder andere Verwandte wahrscheinlich Waffen besitzen oder der vermutlich in einem Schützenverein oder an einem Schießstand eingetragen ist.“

„Unsere technische Analystin Penelope Garcia arbeitet derzeit daran, aus allen Schülerakten diejenigen herauszufiltern, die unserem Täterprofil entsprechen“, schloss sich J.J. an. „Wir gehen davon aus, dass wir noch heute Abend erste Verdächtige zur Befragung einberufen können. Da es sich um einen engen möglichen Täterkreis handelt, und wir wie gesagt einen möglichen Amoklauf unbedingt verhindern müssen, ist es wichtig, dass all diese Personen unbedingt als Zeugen, nicht aber als Verdächtige geladen werden. Der Täter darf nicht auf die Idee kommen, dass wir ihm schon dicht auf der Spur sind.“

„Wieso sind Sie sich so sicher, dass es sich bei dem Täter um einen männlichen Schüler handelt?“, erkundigte sich einer der anwesenden Polizisten. „Dies legt einerseits die Täterbeschreibung durch Ramondo Parentes nahe, das ist das Opfer das die Schüsse überlebt hat. Er war sich sicher, dass es sich um einen Mann handelte. Andererseits konnten wir alle Lehrer der Schule, die ein Motiv gehabt hätten, schon zweifelsfrei als Täter ausschließen“, beantwortete Morgan die Frage.

„Und kann es nicht sein, dass der Täter von außerhalb der Schule kommt?“, erkundigte sich ein anderer. „Das ist höchst unwahrscheinlich“, gab Prentiss zurück. Die getöteten Lehrer wohnen in unterschiedlichen Stadtvierteln, haben unterschiedliche Freundes- und Bekanntenkreise und insgesamt über die Schule hinaus wenig, das sie alle miteinander verbindet. Bei zwei oder drei Opfern würde ein Täter außerhalb der Schule noch im Bereich des Möglichen liegen, bei nun aber insgesamt sechs ist das mehr als unrealistisch.“

„Wir danken Ihnen für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sobald wir aufgrund des Profils den neuen Kreis an Verdächtigen namentlich identifiziert haben, werden wir darauf basierend auch versuchen, die nächsten potenziellen Opfer zu ermitteln. Ihre Unterstützung wird dann benötigt, um diesen Personen Polizeischutz zu geben“, schloss Hotch die Ausführungen ab.

Damit wandte er sich zu seinem Team um. „Gut gemacht, damit sind wir nun einen riesigen Schritt weiter“, erklärte er und nickte dabei insbesondere Spencer zu.

Doch obwohl Reid wusste, dass das Lob für ihn gedacht war, konnte er eine gewisse Unruhe nicht verleugnen. Dieser „riesige Schritt“, den Hotchner meinte, brachte sie noch nicht weit genug. Und war es wirklich die richtige Richtung?

„Warum habe ich nur trotz allem das Gefühl, dass ich noch immer etwas überschaue?“, murmelte Spencer halblaut vor sich hin.

„Woran denkst du?“, erkundigte sich Derek, der neben ihm stand.

„Irgendwas passt noch nicht, aber ich komme einfach nicht drauf“, entgegnete Spencer und sah ihn nachdenklich an. Dabei hatte er mit einem Mal nicht nur das Gefühl, dass er bei dem Fall auf einer falschen Spur war, sondern dass er auch irgendetwas an Morgans Verhalten falsch interpretierte. Irgendetwas stimmte nach wie vor nicht zwischen ihnen, aber vielleicht lag es doch nicht daran, dass Morgan seine Gefühle entdeckt hatte – oder dass er nicht wusste, wie er mit diesen umgehen sollte. Lag es vielleicht an ihm selbst? Benahm er sich merkwürdig und Derek reagierte deshalb entsprechend? Oder erwartete Morgan etwas von ihm, und er konnte einfach nicht erkennen, was das war? Er würde über diesem „zwischenmenschlichen Fall“ auch nachdenken müssen. Dringend.

Spencer bemerkte mit einem Mal, dass er Derek anstarrte. Und noch mehr: Derek starrte wie gebannt zurück.

„Morgan?“, fragte er verwirrt. Doch Derek reagierte gar nicht.

„Ist alles okay, Morgan?“, erkundigte sich Spencer und zog dabei die Stirn in Falten. „Ist dir ein Gedanke gekommen?“

„Sorry, alles okay“, entgegnete Derek zögernd. „Ich habe nur gegrübelt, ob mir irgendwas einfallen könnte, wo du falsch liegen könntest. Aber was soll ich sagen? Mir fällt nichts ein. Du bist eben doch unser Genie.“

Derek grinste und klopfte Spencer auf die Schulter, bevor er ihn stehen ließ und nach seinem Handy griff, um Garcia anzurufen. Spencer sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher. Woran mochte Derek gerade gedacht haben? Dass ihm der Fall im Kopf herumgegangen war, das kam ihm unwahrscheinlich vor.

„Findest du nicht auch, dass sich Morgan momentan komisch benimmt?“, murmelte Reid, als Emily neben ihn trat. Gemeinsam sahen sie Derek nach, der im Besprechungsraum verschwand. „Ich glaube, er hat ein kleines Problem mit seinem Liebesleben“, entkam es Emily, bevor sie sich zurückhalten konnte.

Spencer durchfuhr es wie vom Blitz getroffen. Doch bevor er Emily fragen konnte, was genau sie damit meinte, hatte diese schon den Raum verlassen und vor der Tür Rossi in ein Gespräch verwickelt.

Morgan hatte ein Problem mit seinem Liebesleben? War womöglich nicht einmal er, Spencer, Auslöser für diese Missstimmung zwischen ihnen? Gab es schlicht jemand anderen, jemanden, den Derek liebte und der gerade sein Gefühlsleben durcheinanderbrachte?


	18. Chapter 18

Derek hatte von Garcia einen ersten Zwischenstand ihrer Recherche erhalten: zehn neue Verdächtige. Und auch wenn Penelope mit ihrer Analyse noch lange nicht am Ende war, konnte man mit diesem ersten Teilergebnis etwas anfangen.

Doch ein paar Stunden später zeigte sich, dass das Team an seine Grenzen kam. Die Jugendlichen konnten nicht mitten in der Nacht als Zeugen auf das Revier gerufen werden. Der Vater des letzten Jungen, den Rossi und Hotch um kurz nach 20 Uhr zuhause interviewen wollten, hatten ihnen mehr oder minder die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen und ihnen angekündigt, dass er sofort seinen Anwalt einschalten würde. Verdächtig, aber aus Sicht der Eltern auch verständlich, wenn das FBI abends plötzlich vor der Tür stand.

Deshalb hatte Aaron den Tag nun doch für beendet erklärt.

Reids einziger Trost war im Moment, dass es ihm gemeinsam mit J.J. gelungen war auf Basis dieser neuen Verdächtigen einige Lehrer herauszuarbeiten, die ihre nächsten potenziellen Opfer sein konnten. Bei diesen waren umgehend Polizeiteams einquartiert worden, um ihren Schutz während der Nacht sicher zu stellen. Mit etwas Glück versuchte es der Täter bei einem dieser Lehrer und wurde vielleicht sogar von den Polizisten dabei erwischt.

In Gedanken ging Spencer nochmal die Schülerakten durch, die er zuletzt gelesen hatte, als er vor dem Hotel aus dem SUV stieg. Er wäre zu gerne im Büro geblieben. Aber erneut hatte Hotch darauf bestanden, dass sich alle auf den Weg ins Hotel machten.

„Hey Reid, wie sieht es heute mit einem Absacker aus?“, riss Morgan ihn aus seinen Überlegungen, als sie beide Rossi und Hotch folgten, die nur Sekunden vor ihnen eingetroffen waren. „Mein Kopf ist wieder in Ordnung und auf unseren Durchbruch sollten wir anstoßen.“

Doch bevor Spencer antworten konnte, dass er auf Feiern noch lange keine Lust hatte, mischte sich Jennifer ein: „Habe ich da gerade etwas von einem Absacker gehört. Heute wäre ich auch dabei. Meine Männer sind bei einer Übernachtungsparty. Ich bin folglich von jeglicher Pflicht für Anrufe und Gute-Nacht-Geschichten-Erzählen befreit.“

Dabei sah sie nicht nur Derek an, sondern blickte auch auffordernd in Spencers Richtung. Er konnte sich nur zu gut denken, dass sie wollte, dass er die Chance ergriff, mehr Zeit mit Derek zu verbringen und vielleicht – wenn schon nicht reinen Tisch zu machen – mit ihm zu flirten und ihm etwas näher zu kommen. Nach Meinung der meisten weiblichen Wesen, und da machte J.J. keine Ausnahme, war so ein Barbesuch doch hervorragend zum Flirten geeignet. Sie hatte dergleichen Unternehmungen ja bereits häufiger angeregt.

„Ich weiß nicht“, murmelte Reid dennoch. „Ich halte es für verfrüht, jetzt schon auf den Fall anzustoßen, bevor wir den Täter gefasst haben.“

„Hey, mein Hübscher, sieh das doch nicht so eng“, entgegnete Derek und legte ihm kumpelhaft den Arm über die Schulter. „Wir kommen vorwärts und für die Anstrengungen sollten wir uns heute auch mal belohnen. Außerdem wäre es nur halb so lustig, wenn du nicht dabei wärst. Wer sollte mir sonst vorrechnen, wie viel Mineralwasser ich zu jedem Schlückchen Alkohol zu mir nehmen sollte, um morgen nicht wieder einen Kater zu haben?“

Spencer sah Morgan überrascht an: Nun wollte Derek, dass er mitkam? Dabei war es doch noch gar nicht so lange her, dass er noch nicht mal mehr das Hotelzimmer mit ihm teilen wollte. Was hatte sich inzwischen geändert, dass Derek seine Anwesenheit nun so gezielt suchte?

„Als wenn das beim letzten Mal so gut funktioniert hätte“, kicherte Emily auf Dereks Worte hin. „Aber du hast Recht: Spencer, du musst einfach mitkommen. Und wenn es nur ist, damit wir Ladies nicht allein am Tisch sitzen, sobald Morgan anfängt, mit den anderen weiblichen Hotelgästen zu flirten.“

Emilys Wort wirkten wie eine eiskalte Dusche auf Spencer. Natürlich, jede Bar war das natürliche Jagdrevier von Morgan. Wie konnte er nur so komplett ausblenden, dass es hier nicht anders sein würde? Und die meisten der anwesenden Damen würden sicher hier im Haus ein Zimmer haben. Wie praktisch: Keine Fahrt durch die halbe Stadt, neutrales Gelände und ein ebenso kurzer Weg zurück zum eigenen Bett. Es wäre ein Wunder, wenn Derek diese Chance auf eine unverbindliche Nacht mit irgendeiner Schönheit ungenutzt verstreichen lassen würde.

Spencer seufzte innerlich: Einmal nur wäre er gern diese Schönheit. Doch dafür war er ja vor allem definitiv zu viel Mann.

„Ich glaube wirklich nicht …“, setzte Reid an, um sich aus dem gemeinsamen Abend irgendwie herauszuwinden. Er musste nicht auch noch zusehen, wie Derek jeder x-beliebigen Frau das schenkte, was er sich so sehnlichst wünschte.

Doch J.J. unterbrach ihn sofort: „Du wirst mir jetzt keine Absage geben. Wie oft habe ich schon die Möglichkeit, mit euch zu feiern. Bitte, du musst einfach mit dabei sein.“

Spencer machte den Fehler, J.J. anzusehen, als er antworten wollte. Seine Entgegnung, dass es zum Feiern definitiv bessere Gesellschaft gab, blieb ihm einfach im Hals stecken. Einerseits drücke J.J. Blick wirklich aus, dass sie sich wünschte, dass er dabei wäre. Und andererseits steckte darin noch so viel mehr. ‚Lass diese Chance nicht verstreichen. Zeig ihm, wie schön es ist, mit dir Zeit zu verbringen. Gib ihm keine Gelegenheit, sich anderswo Gesellschaft zu suchen. Mach einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Flirte mit ihm.‘ All das las er in Jennifers Augen. Und er wusste genau, dass dort in dem Moment, in dem er ablehnte, ein großes „Feigling“ erscheinen würde.

„Okay“, gab er kleinlaut nach. „Aber nur kurz.“

So kam es, dass die vier sich nur eine halbe Stunde später in der Hotelbar einfanden. Hotch hatte die Einladung, dazu zu kommen, wie so oft abgelehnt. Und Rossi hatte überraschend erklärt, dass er in einer nahegelegenen Jazzbar verabredet sei.

„Ladies Night, wie passend“, rief Emily, als sie ein Schild am Eingang der Bar las. „Cocktails zum halben Preis und Livemusik zum Tanzen, genau das, was ich jetzt brauche.“

„Ich glaube, hier bin ich doch verkehrt“, erklärte Spencer zögernd, zog den Kopf ein und versuchte sofort, den Rückweg anzutreten. Das hieß doch, dass die Frauen wieder die halbe Nacht lang bei Derek Schlange stehen würden. Egal, ob J.J. ihn jetzt zum Feigling erklärte oder nicht: das brauchte er wirklich nicht.

Doch ganz offensichtlich schien sein Protest bei Prentiss und Jareau auf taube Ohren zu stoßen. Die beiden Frauen hakten sich einfach rechts und links bei ihm unter und machte ihm ein Entkommen damit nahezu unmöglich. Und Morgan? Der lachte nur.

„Keine Angst vor den Ladies, Reid!“, erklärte Derek grinsend. „Wenn es hart auf hart kommt, mein Hübscher, dann werde ich sie alle von dir ablenken. Wir wissen ja, dass die jungen Mädels auf dein hübsches Gesicht stehen und sich nicht nur dir zu Füßen, sondern sogar auf dich werfen. Aber ich werde deine Unschuld auf jeden Fall verteidigen.“

Reid lief unwillkürlich rot an. Wieso musste Morgan nur immer so gemein sein. Er wusste doch ganz genau, dass er in Liebesdingen etwas unbeholfen war. Spencer war klar, dass Morgan auf sein Erlebnis mit Lila anspielte, die überraschenderweise etwas an ihm gefunden hatte. Wahrscheinlich war es einfach deshalb gewesen, weil er der einzige Agent war, der ihr altersmäßig nahekam – und weil sie ihn vor Derek kennengelernt hatte. Wäre Morgan ihr erster Kontakt zum FBI gewesen, Spencer war sich fast sicher, dass Derek es sich nicht hätte zweimal sagen lassen, mit ihr in den Pool zu springen – und das auch ohne Badehose.

Ohne Erwiderung und mit gesenktem Kopf ließ Spencer sich von seinen beiden Kolleginnen in die Bar und an einen der Stehtische ziehen, die heute um eine kleine Tanzfläche gruppiert waren. In einer Ecke neben dem Tresen war eine dreiköpfige Combo untergebracht worden, die im Moment noch chillige Loungemusik spielte.

Nur flüchtig bemerkte Reid, dass Emily sich nicht lange an ihrem Tisch aufhielt und dann sofort Richtung Theke lief. „Zum Aufwärmen und zum Genießen“, erklärte sie, als sie wenig später mit einem kleinen Tablett zurückkehrte und erst einen Shot vor jedem abstellte und dann auch noch vier Gläser Gin Tonic auf den Tisch packte.

Reid beäugte die Gläser misstrauisch. Das war keine gute Idee. Sein letzter Filmriss lag erst wenige Tage zurück. Eine Wiederholung brauchte er jetzt, wo Derek – oder auch die anderen Kollegen – seine Schwachstelle viel zu leicht aufdecken konnten, wahrlich nicht. Doch als könnte er seine Gedankengänge erraten – oder wahrscheinlich einen Teil davon einfach an seinem Gesicht ablesen – raunte Derek ihm plötzlich zu: „Das Bisschen verträgst du schon. Und dein Bett ist nicht weit. Ich sorge dafür, dass du sicher darin landest.“

Spencer lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Wüsste er nicht, wer da mit ihm sprach, so würde er Dereks Worte glatt unter der Kategorie Flirten einordnen. Oder sogar direkte Anmache. Denn das klang ja schon fast, als wollte Derek mit ihm unter die Bettdecke schlüpfen.

Jetzt brauchte er den Schnaps tatsächlich. Spencer griff nach dem Shot und kippte ihn in einem Zug hinter, was ihm reichlich erstaunte Blicke seiner Kollegen einbrachte, dafür aber Morgan zumindest im Moment von weiteren geflüsterten Kommentaren abhielt, bei denen er ihm eindeutig zu nahe kam.

Ein paar Gläser Gin Tonic später wusste Spencer nicht mehr so recht, warum er so selten Alkohol trank. Eigentlich war das Gefühl doch ganz gut. Die Sorgen verschwanden, alle waren lustig und mutiger wurde er selbst damit auch. Etwas langsamer als sonst teilte ihm sein Gehirn mit, dass er ohne Alkohol die Menschen um sich herum eigentlich eher auf Abstand hielt. Nicht nur emotional, sondern vor allem auch körperlich. Aber nachdem er angefangen hatte, sich zuerst an J.J. zu kuscheln, der er sowieso schon sein Innenleben anvertraute, war ihm der Schritt, Morgans Nähe zu suchen, gar nicht mehr so schwergefallen. Und J.J. hatte ihm immer wieder einen unauffälligen Schubs gegeben, wenn er zu lange an ihr hing.

Natürlich hatte er Derek schon ein-, zweimal umarmt. Das kam im gesamten Team immer mal wieder vor, wenn sie einen besonders gefährlichen oder aufreibenden Fall hinter sich gebracht hatten. Aber das waren kurze Momente gewesen.

Jetzt sah das doch ganz anders aus. Spencer lehnte sich wohlig an Morgans Seite und legte den Arm über seine Schultern. Wie kräftig Derek war. Er konnte ihn ganz problemlos halten, obwohl sie eigentlich gleich groß waren. Und diese starken Schultern, einfach ein Traum.

Spencer kicherte. Er wusste eigentlich gar nicht so recht warum. Die anderen lachten und das war ansteckend. Was sie gesagt hatten, das hatte er im Moment komplett ausgeblendet.

Wenn Derek ihn nicht wenigstens ein kleines bisschen mögen würde, dann hätte er ihn doch schon längst abgewimmelte? Oder etwa nicht?

Spencer zog mit einem Finger kleine Kreise auf Dereks Schulter und spürte, wie Morgen kurz zusammenzuckte. Aber sonst rührte sich der andere Mann nicht, setzte das, was er wohl gerade zu Emily gesagt hatte, unbeirrt fort.

Spencer blickte leicht von unten, wo er sein Kinn auf Dereks Schulter abgelegt hatte, zu diesem hinauf, als er plötzlich angesprochen wurde. „Meinst du nicht, dass du den Abend langsam beenden solltest? Ich glaube, du hast jetzt auch genug getrunken.“

Ins Bett gehen? Jetzt doch noch nicht. Er fühlte sich gerade so pudelwohl. „Ein bisschen noch“, flüsterte Spencer Derek deshalb ins Ohr, genauso wie er es den dunkelhäutigen Mann schon so manches Mal mit einer seiner Eroberungen hatte tun sehen. „Es ist doch gerade so lustig.“

Vielleicht war das mit dem Flirten und Anmachen doch nicht so schwierig. Er hatte sich bisher nur immer die falschen Beispiele gesucht. Statt darauf zu achten, was Garcia sagte oder tat, musste er doch eigentlich nur Derek selbst als Vorbild nehmen. Und der war nicht schüchtern, zurückhaltend oder zaghaft, sondern immer forsch, wenn er etwas wollte. Spencer musste wieder kichern. Das konnte er doch auch.

Langsam löste Spencer seine Hand und ließ sie über Dereks Schulterblatt, zu seinem Rücken und seiner Taille gleiten.

Dass er damit Dereks ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit bekam, merkte er nicht nur, als der ältere Mann unter seiner leichten Berührung spürbar die Muskeln anspannte. Aber Spencer hatte sein Ziel noch längst nicht erreicht. Er tastete sich langsam noch weiter nach unten. Morgans Hintern sah immer so verführerisch aus. Er wollte jetzt endlich auch wissen, wie er sich anfühlte.

„Spencer, das reicht jetzt“, zischte Derek ihm ins Ohr, als er merkte, was Spencer plante. Doch davon ließ Spencer sich nicht abhalten. Derek holte sich schließlich auch immer, was er wollte. Und dass ein flirtendes Nein Sekunden später zu einem deutlichen Ja werden konnte, hatte Spencer bei der Beobachtung von Derek und seinen Ladies schon häufiger gesehen.

Ein Grinsen spielte über Spencers Lippen, als er sein Ziel fast erreicht hatte. Dereks Hosenbund versperrte ihm den Weg, Doch dieses Hindernis war nicht schwer zu überwinden. Kurzentschlossen zupfte Spencer Derek das Shirt ein bisschen aus der Hose und schob seine Hand unter Dereks Hosenbund.

Im nächsten Moment schüttelte Derek Spencer aber auch schon ab. „Ich … ich muss mal raus“, stieß Morgan hervor, ohne Spencer anzusehen. Und schon lief er fluchtartig in Richtung Toiletten davon.

Spencer blickte ihm ziemlich verwirrt hinterher. War das nun ein wirkliches Nein?


	19. Chapter 19

„Was ist denn mit Morgan los?“, wollte Emily wissen, nachdem ihr Kollege wie von der Tarantel gestochen davongelaufen war. „Was hat er zu dir gesagt?“

Spencer sah von der Tür, durch die Derek gerade hinausgelaufen war, zu Prentiss. „Es reicht.“

„Was?“

„Er hat gesagt, es reicht“, murmelte Spencer.

Emily schüttelte den Kopf. Reid hatte eindeutig schon viel zu viel getrunken. Was auch immer Derek zu ihm gesagt hatte, Spencer hatte es scheinbar nicht wirklich mitbekommen.

J.J. sah Reid an und musste sich zurückhalten, um ihn nicht in den Arm zu nehmen und vor aller Augen zu trösten. Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass Spencer auf seine etwas unbeholfene Art versucht hatte, mit Derek zu flirten. Dass dieser ihm nun so plötzlich die kalte Schulter zeigte, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Und dabei hatte sie gedacht, dass der Abend so gut begonnen hatte.

Sie versuchte, das Gespräch mit Emily wieder in Gang zu bringen und Spencer dabei einzubeziehen. Doch Spencer konnte sich nicht wirklich darauf konzentrieren, was die beiden Frauen sagten. Er ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen und kehrte immer wieder zu der Tür zu den Toiletten zurück. Vielleicht hatte er Derek einfach nur ein bisschen überrascht? Oder Derek hatte etwas Falsches gegessen und nun ging es ihm nicht gut? Ob er nach ihm sehen sollte?

Spencer versuchte, sich von dem Tisch, an den er gelehnt war, etwas abzustoßen und gerade zu stehen, doch das fiel ihm sichtlich schwer. Ob er es alleine bis hinaus schaffen würde? Es wäre doch zu peinlich, wenn er auf dem Weg zur Toilette umkippte.

Spencer blickte auf seine Füße und versuchte, sie abwechselnd anzuheben. Stehen ging. Gehen? Stand auf einem ganz anderen Blatt.

Doch er wurde aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen, als er sah, dass Derek in die Bar zurückkehrte. Doch statt den gemeinsamen Tisch wieder aufzusuchen, wandte er sich entschlossen Richtung Tanzfläche, ein strahlendes Lächeln für all die dort tanzenden Frauen auf dem Gesicht.

Spencer wusste – auch wenn der Alkohol sein Gehirn umnebelte –, dass es Eifersucht war, die sich in seinem Magen verkrampfte und ihm den Hals zuschnürte, als er beobachtete, wie Derek sich mit sexy Bewegungen in die Mitte der Tanzfläche schlängelte und dabei die Augen fast jeder Frau, die sich dort befand, auf sich zog. Fast wünschte er sich, den Mut zu besitzen, Derek von der Tanzfläche herunter zu zerren und jeder dieser Frauen klar zu machen, dass Derek ihm gehörte. Nur dass das eben nicht stimmte.

Spencer bemerkte, dass Derek sich kurz nach ihm – oder auch J.J. und Emily – umsah und ihnen dann aber den Rücken zudrehte. Ja, dachte sich Spencer, damit bin definitiv ich gemeint.

Und dennoch konnte er den Blick nicht von Derek wenden. Eine hübsche kleine Blondine tanze direkt vor ihm und es schien Spencer, als wenn sie ihn soeben angesprochen hätte. Zwei Songs später war der ursprüngliche Abstand zwischen der Frau und Derek nicht mehr existent: Ihre Hände lagen auf seinen Schultern und Dereks Hände umspannten ihre Taille. Und noch immer konnte Spencer den Blick nicht abwenden. Das sollte er sein. Warum konnte das nicht er sein, der in Morgans Armen lag? Er war doch mutig gewesen. Warum wurde das nicht belohnt?

Die Blondine drehte sich in Dereks Armen und zwang damit auch ihn, sich etwas herumzudrehen. Spencer erkannte sofort, was sich auf Dereks Gesicht widerspiegelte: unverhohlene Lust. Und es fehlte in Spencers Augen nicht mehr viel, bevor die beiden direkt auf der Tanzfläche Sex hatten. Die Blondine drückte sich eng an Morgan und dieser hatte eine Hand an ihrer Hüfte und die andere nur knapp unterhalb ihrer Brüste. Den Kopf hatte er zu ihr hinuntergebeugt. Er flüsterte etwas, dann küsste er ihren Hals.

Einen kurzen Moment sah Derek hoch und Spencers Blick traf den seinen.

Er würde mit ihr ins Bett steigen, das wusste Spencer in diesem Moment sicher. Und er konnte das Schauspielt vor seinen Augen keine Sekunde länger ertragen.

Spencer schloss die Augen, nahm alle Kraft zusammen, drückte sich vom Tisch weg und stolperte unsicher, aber so schnell es ging, in Richtung Ausgang.

Reid musste sich extrem konzentrieren, um halbwegs gerade durch die Lobby zu den Aufzügen zu kommen. Die Tür vor ihm ging auf, spuckte einen anderen Hotelgast aus und bot Reid sofort die Möglichkeit, nach oben zu entkommen.

Zwei Minuten und einen kurzen Kampf mit dem Schlüssel später fand er sich endlich in dem Zimmer wieder. Sein Bett, er wollte nur noch in sein Bett und sich vor aller Welt verstecken. Wenn er sich ganz klein machte, vielleicht würde ihn dann gar niemand bemerken. Vielleicht konnte er dann einfach irgendwie aus dieser Welt verschwinden.

Spencer rollte sich so eng wie möglich auf dem Bett zusammen und versteckte den Kopf unter seinen Armen. Als Kind hatte das funktioniert. Wenn er niemanden sah, dann konnte auch die Welt um ihn herum ihn nicht mehr sehen. Nicht dass heute Nacht überhaupt jemand in dem Hotelzimmer auftauchen würde, der ihn sehen würde. Derek würde frühestens hier erscheinen, wenn er eine Dusche und frische Klamotten brauchte.

Ich verschwinde. Ich gehe. Ich kann das nicht mehr, dachte Spencer. Nur noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf und er würde seine Sachen packen und einfach abhauen. Das Team hatte ein Profil und Spuren, mit dem es arbeiten konnte. Er wurde nicht mehr gebraucht. Er wurde sowieso nicht gebraucht. Das, was er tat, konnten genauso gut Garcias Computer leisten. Er würde die BAU verlassen – bevor sie ihn irgendwann abschob.

Spencer nahm nicht wahr, dass sich die Tür des Zimmers öffnete und im Lichtschein vom Flur Morgan sichtbar wurde. „Spencer?“

Spencer nahm auch nicht wahr, dass die Tür wieder geschlossen und der Raum erneut in Finsternis getaucht wurde.

„Hey, Spencer! So kannst du doch nicht schlafen“, sagt Derek, als er an das Bett trat. Und diesmal nahm Reid seine Stimme wahr. Nicht rühren, nicht hinsehen. Er würde sowieso wieder verschwinden.

„Spencer?“ Reid konnte zwischen seinen Armen hindurchsehen, dass Morgan neben seinem Bett auf die Knie ging. Und im nächsten Moment spürte er eine Hand an seiner Schulter. Nicht rühren, nicht bewegen. Das war sowie nur Einbildung, nur ein Traum.

„Komm, das ist doch nicht bequem“, sagte Derek leise. „In deinem Pyjama kannst du viel besser schlafen und unter der Decke ist auch besser als oben drauf.“

Spencer konnte ein leises Schniefen nicht zurückhalten. Wenn Derek doch auch außerhalb seiner Träume so fürsorglich und … und liebevoll klingen würde.

„Ich zieh dir jetzt erst einmal die Schuhe aus, okay?“, hört Spencer erneut Morgans Stimme. Doch erst als er Hände an seinen Füßen spürte, die ihm die Schuhe aufschnürten und auszogen, konnte er langsam daran glauben, dass Derek wirklich da war.

„So, nun hoch, damit du aus den Sachen rauskommst“, forderte Derek Spencer auf. „Wo ist dein Pyjama?“ Spencer rührte sich dennoch nicht. Er hörte ein Rascheln, den Reißverschluss seiner Reisetasche.

„Hey, du liegst ja immer noch“, sagt Derek kurz bevor Spencer seine Finger an seinem Handgelenk spürte. Derek zog die Arme vor seinem Gesicht weg und zog Spencer sanft in eine aufrechte Position, sodass er auf der Bettkante zum Sitzen kam. Doch Spencer konnte sich nicht überwinden, den Kopf zu heben und zu Derek hinaufzusehen. Auch nicht, als dieser seinen Krawattenknoten lockerte und ihm den Schlips über den Kopf zog. Und ebenso wenig, als Derek ihm seinen Pyjama in die Hände drückte.

„Ich verschwinde kurz unter der Dusche“, murmelte Morgan und verdrückte sich dann prompt ins Badezimmer neben an.


	20. Chapter 20

Derek war da. Aber warum? Wo war sein Date? Oder war so viel Zeit vergangen, dass Morgan sich bereits aus dem Bett der Blondine gestohlen hatte, um in sein eigenes Bett zurückzukehren?

Spencer konnte nicht klar denken. Er konnte gar nichts tun. Er starrte einfach auf seine Hände hinunter und auf den Pyjama, den Derek ihm in die Hände gedrückt hatte.

Ob Morgan den lächerlich oder kindisch fand? Auf dem nachtblauen Untergrund waren zig kleine Sternchen verteilt und dazwischen gab es kleine Modelle der USS Enterprise. Er hatte den Pyjama auf einer Convention gekauft, die er besucht hatte. Dabei hatte er wenig daran gedacht, dass er kaum sexy war, sondern ihn noch mehr wie einen Nerd wirken ließ. Aber er war nun mal ein Nerd. Das konnte er nicht verstecken, selbst wenn er es wollte.

Und Nerds blieben allein. Wahrscheinlich hatte die Natur das schon so eingerichtet. Nerds sollten sich einfach nicht ungehindert vermehren. Wo käme die Welt auch hin, wenn es noch mehr Menschen wie ihn gäbe? Menschen, die nicht wussten, wie man mit anderen umging, die nichts an sich hätten, das sie liebens- oder begehrenswert machte außer vielleicht ihr übergroßes Gehirn.

Ein bisschen war Spencer bewusste, dass er eine Welle an Selbstmitleid nach der anderen über sich hereinbrechen ließ. Aber gegen dieses Gefühl hatte er so lange angekämpft, dass er jetzt keine Kraft mehr hatte.

„Komm, Spencer, ich helfe dir“, nahm Reid plötzlich direkt vor sich Dereks Stimme wahr.

Ja, hilf mir, wollte er schon sagen, doch er brachte keinen Ton heraus.

Morgan war offensichtlich kein Gespinst seiner Einbildung, denn in Spencers Blickfeld kamen plötzlich zwei dunkle Hände, die sich an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes zu schaffen machten. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihm erst das Hemd von den Schultern geschoben und dann auch das Unterhemd über den Kopf gezogen wurde.

Spencer ließ alles mit sich geschehen, spürte nur einfach den Händen nach, die seine Arme bewegten, wie sie gerade gebraucht wurden – und ihm dann das Oberteil des Schlafanzugs anzogen.

Es folgt eine kurze Pause, doch dann kehrten Morgans Hände zu ihm zurück und machten sich an seinem Hosenbund zu schaffen. Spencer blieb reglos. Wenig später hatte Derek ihm die Hose ausgezogen. Erneut eine kurze Pause. Dann spürte Spencer die Hände an seinen Schultern. Er wurde auf die Matratze zurückgedrückt, zurechtgeschoben und schließlich ordentlich zugedeckt.

Dann hörte Spencer nur noch, wie Morgan im Zimmer hin und her lief, bis sich nach einiger Zeit auf der anderen Seite des Bettes etwas bewegte. Doch Spencer konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden hinüber zu sehen. Unverwandt starrte er Richtung Zimmerdecke. Wie konnte es nur sein, dass er mit jemandem im gleichen Zimmer war, ja sogar im gleichen Bett, und dass er dennoch so einsam war.

Die einzigen Menschen, die ihm wirklich nahe standen waren, von seiner Mutter abgesehen, seine Kollegen. Jeder, der ihm außerhalb dieses Gefüges etwas bedeutet hatte, hatte ihn irgendwann verlassen. Und Spencer war sich sicher: Würde er die BAU verlassen, würde das Team ihn innerhalb kürzester Zeit ersetzen und vergessen.

„Mach die Augen zu. Du musst schlafen“, tönte von der anderen Bettseite leise Dereks Stimme. „Morgen fühlst du dich sicher wieder besser.“

Spencer reagierte nicht.

„Hey, was hast du denn? Ist dir übel?“, erkundigte sich Derek zögernd und berührte leicht Spencers Schulter.

Spencer spürte, wie Wärme von diesem Punkt ausging – und konnte schon jetzt erahnen, wie kalt es sich anfühlen würde, wenn Derek seine Hand wieder zurückzog. Und als wenn diese leichte Berührung ihn komplett zusammenbrechen lassen könnte, konnte er nun ein Schniefen und ein Zittern nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Ich … ich bin immer allein“, murmelte der Spencer leise.

„Das … das stimmt doch gar nicht, Spencer“, gab Derek sofort zurück. „Du hast deine Mutter, du hast J.J., die dich wie eine Schwester liebt, du hast unser ganzes Team an deiner Seite. Und du hast mich. Ich verspreche dir, ich lass dich niemals allein. Du bist doch das Beste, was es in meinem Leben gibt.“

Oh, wie gern wollte Spencer das glauben – und wie schwer fiel ihm dies. „Mein Vater hat mich verlassen, Gideon ist gegangen, Maeve wurde mir genommen. Alle verschwinden irgendwann.“ Du wirst verschwinden, dachte sich Spencer, fügt es aber nicht mehr hinzu.

Derek schwieg, und einen Moment lang dachte Spencer, dass der ältere Mann keine Antwort wüsste und deshalb das Gespräch einfach für beendet erklärt hätte. Doch dann hörte Spencer ein Rascheln und schließlich forderte Derek leise, aber bestimmt: „Komm her!“

Spencer wusste nicht, was er damit anfangen sollte, traute sich nicht zu fragen, nicht einmal zu Derek hinüber zu schauen. Doch er musste nicht lange warten, bis Derek seinerseits aktiv wurde.

Morgan rutschte zur Bettmitte und zog Spencer einfach in seine Arme. „Solange es in meinen Händen liegt, werde ich immer für dich da sein“, erklärte er.

Spencer wollte sich aus seinen Armen winden, doch Derek ließ es nicht zu. „Ich lass dich nicht gehen“, murmelte er, als Spencer schließlich mit dem Rücken an Dereks Brust gepresst in seinen Armen lag. „Ich bin jetzt da, ich bin morgen da und an jedem weiteren Tag, an dem du mich in deiner Nähe haben willst. Und jetzt schlaf! Du bist heute nicht allein und wirst es auch morgen nicht sein.“

Er war nicht allein. Spencer konnte das im Moment mit jeder Faser seines Körpers spüren und doch dauerte es einige Momente, bis das, was er fühlte, wirklich in sein Bewusstsein vordrang. Derek hielt ihn fest, wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen, hatte ihm versprochen, immer bei ihm zu bleiben.

Spencer wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, ob dieses Versprechen morgen vielleicht schon nicht mehr galt. Im Moment fühlte er sich tatsächlich ein klein wenig geliebt, und daran wollte er für heute Nacht festhalten. Und seinen Plan, morgen einfach zu verschwinden, vielleicht auch noch einmal überdenken.


	21. Chapter 21

Wärme, Zufriedenheit, Sicherheit – das war es, was Spencer fühlte, als er langsam zu sich kam. Er fühlte sich rundum wohl, ein Gefühl, das er beim Aufwachsen sonst nur selten so kannte. Etwas orientierungslos öffnete Spencer die Augen und blinzelte im Dunkeln umher. Er war in dem Hotelzimmer, das er mit Morgan momentan bewohnte, doch er konnte sich gerade gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, zu Bett gegangen zu sein.

Während Spencer nachgrübelte, wann das überhaupt gewesen sein mochte, wurde ihm etwas anderes bewusst: Die Bettdecke war heute erstaunlich schwer und drückte ihn fester auf die Matratze, als eine Bettdecke das eigentlich können sollte. Als Spencer versuchte, die Bettdecke zur Seite zu schieben, wurde ihm schnell bewusst, dass das komische Gefühl nicht von dem Bettzeug ausging – sondern von dem Arm, der ihn samt Decke festhielt.

Spencer riss erschrocken die Augen auf und blickte vorsichtig hinter sich. Da lag Derek, eng an ihn gepresst und ihn mit einem Arm fest umklammernd.

Was habe ich nur getan?, schoss es Spencer durch den Kopf. Irgendwie musste er in der Nacht Derek auf die Pelle gerückt sein, denn er befand sich eindeutig auf Morgans Seite des Bettes. Und dieser hatte ihn wohl im Schlaf für eine seiner Freundinnen gehalten und ihn umarmt.

Wie sollte er Morgan das nur erklären, wenn dieser wach wurde?

Dass dies ziemlich peinlich werden konnte, wurde Spencer auch bewusst, als er mit einem Mal etwas an seinem Hintern spürte. Der schlafende Morgan musste ihn ganz definitiv für eine seiner Eroberungen halten, wenn sich da etwas bei ihm regte. Und sollte er jetzt aufwachen, würde ebenso sicher Spencer für diese Verwechslung verantwortlich machen.

Spencer war klar, er musste dieser Situation so schnell wie möglich entkommen, ohne Morgan aufzuwecken.

Das war jedoch gar nicht so einfach. Morgan hielt ihn fest umklammert und Spencer wollte sich nicht einfach ruckartig aus seinen Armen befreien. So brauchte er dann gut fünf Minuten, bis er sich endlich aus Dereks Umarmung herausgewunden hatte.

Nachdenklich sah Spencer dann auf das Bett hinunter. Es wäre zu schön, wenn es einen Morgen geben könnte, an dem er so in Morgans Armen aufwachen könnte und wüsste, dass dieser ihn auch genau dort haben wollte.

Reid schüttelte den Kopf. Nichts als Wunschdenken. Er schlich sich zu seiner Reisetasche, kramte frische Klamotten heraus und verschwand damit im Badezimmer. Dort drehte er zuerst einmal den Wasserhahn auf und ließ sich eiskaltes Wasser über das Gesicht laufen. Er musste dringend herausfinden, was am vergangenen Abend passiert war. Es war etwas beunruhigend, dass er ganz offensichtlich nur mit einer Hälfte seines Schlafanzugs zu Bett gegangen war: Die Hose war auf seiner Reisetasche gelegen.

Das kalte Wasser machte Spencer etwas munterer. Als sie ins Hotel zurückgekehrt waren, hatten seine Kollegen ihn dazu überredet, mit ihnen in die Bar zu gehen. Das hatte er getan. Und dort gab es Alkohol. Wie er sich jetzt ausmalen konnte, hatte er sicherlich zu viel getrunken. Er konnte sich noch an einen Shot und zwei Gläser Gin Tonic erinnern, aber danach wurde alles extrem verschwommen. Und da, wo seine Erinnerung an die Rückkehr ins Hotelzimmer sitzen sollte, befand sich ein großes schwarzes Loch.

Verdammt, fluchte Spencer vor sich hin. Nun war es ihm zum zweiten Mal innerhalb einer Woche passiert, dass er sich betrunken hatte. Das wurde allmählich zu einer extrem schlechten Angewohnheit. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Derek ebenfalls nicht nüchtern war, als er die Bar verlassen hatte, und dass er sich nun an genauso wenig erinnerte wie Spencer. Sonst würde er womöglich doch noch entdecken, dass Spencers Gedächtnis ihn nach etwas Alkohol komplett verließ.

Nur dummerweise vermutete Spencer, dass Morgan es gewesen war, der ihn ins Bett befördert hatte. Das würde den halben Pyjama erklären. Es war, schlussfolgerte der Profiler in ihm, gut möglich jemandem ein Oberteil an- oder auszuziehen, wenn dieser nicht bei Bewusstsein war. Mit dem Anziehen einer Hose sah das aber schon ganz anders aus. Außerdem hatte er auf seinem Nachttisch ein Glas Wasser und seine Schmerztabletten vorgefunden. Da er wusste, dass er keinen Kater bekommen würde, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass jemand anderes – Derek – sie dort platziert hatte, sehr hoch.

Reid drehte das Wasser in der Dusche an, diesmal mit angenehm warmer Temperatur. Wenn er sich etwas entspannte, kehrte die Erinnerung vielleicht doch noch zurück.

Doch all die Entspannung unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl half nicht. Als Reid etwas später angezogen und einigermaßen ordentlich gekämmt sein Spiegelbild überprüfte, wusste er immer noch nicht mehr als zuvor. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich mit seinem Halbwissen dem zu stellen, was Derek ihm erzählen würde.

Spencer atmete einmal tief durch, dann öffnete er die Badezimmertür und trat hinaus. „Guten Morgen, Derek“, grüßte er seinen Kollegen so gelassen, wie er konnte. „Ich hoffe, ich habe nicht zu lange gebraucht?“

„Nein, schon in Ordnung“, versicherte Derek und Spencer spürte sofort seinen eindringlich prüfenden Blick auf sich. „Geht’s dir gut?“

„Oh ja, danke“, versicherte Spencer schnell. „Danke, dass du mir die Tabletten hingelegt hast. Wäre nicht nötig gewesen. Ich bekomme zwar häufiger Kopfschmerzen, aber erstaunlicherweise nie vom Alkohol.“

„Das ist ja höchst erfreulich“, murmelte Derek. Spencer dachte schon, er wäre damit vom Haken, doch dann schob Morgan nach: „Vielleicht sollten wir nachher trotzdem mal über gestern sprechen. Meinst du nicht? Ich mach mich nur kurz frisch.“

„Über gestern?“ Spencer spürte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. „Also ehrlich, es wäre mir wirklich lieber, wenn wir vergessen könnten, dass ich nun schon wieder zu tief ins Glas geschaut habe. Ich weiß definitiv, dass ich das so schnell nicht wieder mache. Du musst mir also nicht erklären, wie schädlich Alkohol für mich und mein Gehirn sein kann. Ich verspreche dir, in absehbarer Zeit kein Tröpfchen Alkohol mehr anzurühren.“

Spencer wandte sich ab und fing an in seiner Tasche herum zu kramen. Vielleicht reichte das für Morgan schon? Vielleicht konnte er sich mit „Lass uns das einfach vergessen“ ein weiteres Mal herauswinden? „Wolltest du nicht ins Bad?“, schob Spencer schnell nach. „Die anderen erwarten uns in ein paar Minuten beim Frühstück. Ich … ich geh schon mal voraus.“ Damit klappte er die Tasche zu, griff sich sein Sakko und eilte aus dem Zimmer, ohne noch einmal zurück zu blicken. Zumindest hatte er ein wenig Zeit gewonnen, denn frisch aus dem Bett würde ihm Derek sicher nicht nachlaufen.


	22. Chapter 22

Aaron Hotchner erklärte es zu einem ersten Erfolg, dass die zurückliegende Nacht keine weiteren ermordeten Lehrer nach sich gezogen hatte. „Wir befinden uns offensichtlich auf der richtigen Spur“, erklärte er dem Team, das sich zusammen mit einigen Kollegen des Atlanta Police Department am frühen Morgen im Besprechungsraum des Polizeibüros versammelt hatte. „Es ist alles ruhig geblieben. Auch die Polizeikräfte, die zum Schutz der potenziellen Opfer eingeteilt waren, haben nichts Auffälliges bemerkt. Möglicherweise hat ihre Anwesenheit unseren Täter von einem weiteren Mordversuch abgeschreckt.“

„Und wie geht es nun weiter?“, erkundigte sich einer der Polizisten.

„Wir fangen heute Morgen mit den Verhören der Verdächtigen an“, erläuterte Rossi. Dies würde, so viel war schon absehbar, einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Garcia hatte, schon bevor das Team in der Polizeistation angekommen war, die Liste der Verdächtigen um zwei Namen auf insgesamt zwölf erweitert und hatte zugleich noch immer jede Menge Recherche vor sich. Parallel zu den Verhören sollten die Kollegen der Polizei die Alibis der Verdächtigen überprüfen.

„Ich würde mir gern nochmal die Tatorte vornehmen“, warf Spencer dazwischen. „Ich habe immer noch das Gefühl, dass wir etwas überschaut haben.“

Hotch runzelte zwar die Stirn, doch wenn Spencer ein komisches Gefühl hatte, dann meist aus gutem Grund. „Willst du dir alles nochmal vor Ort ansehen?“

„Die letzten beiden Tatorte vielleicht. Die ersten hatte ich ja schon am ersten Tag selbst gesehen.“

Aaron nickte. „Nimm dir jemanden mit. Vier Augen sehen mehr als zwei.“

„Ich mach das. Wir sind doch immer ein gutes Team, nicht wahr, Reid“, meldete sich Morgan sofort freiwillig. Spencer wurde etwas flau im Magen. Bislang hatte er es vermeiden können, mit Morgan allein zu sein. Dass dieser nun so bereitwillig mit ihm mitziehen wollte, konnte doch nur bedeuten, dass er ihn unter vier Augen sprechen wollte. Und das verhieß nichts Gutes. Doch so einfach kam Spender aus dieser Sache nicht heraus. „Ähm, … ja, … ja klar“, gab er zögernd seine Zustimmung und vergrub die Nase sofort wieder in den Tatortfotos in der Akte, die er vor sich hatte.

Spencer hatte das Gefühl, der gesamte Raum würde sich um ihn zusammenziehen, als er schließlich mit Derek in den SUV stieg, um zum letzten Tatort zu fahren.

Doch Dereks erste Worte überraschten ihn: „Ich denke, diesmal ist es definitiv an mir, mich zu entschuldigen. Es tut mir leid.“

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dir leidtun muss“, murmelte Reid verwirrt. Hatte Derek heute morgen doch etwas bemerkt und glaubte er nun seinerseits, er hätte ihn im Schlaf belästigt? Das konnte sich Spencer fast nicht vorstellen. „Wie du vor ein paar Tagen selbst gesagt hast: Wenn ich zu viel trinke, bin ich selbst schuld daran. Damit hast du doch nichts zu tun“, versuchte er ausweichend.

„Doch, eigentlich schon“, gestand Derek, was Spencer erneut überraschte. „Ich habe es darauf angelegt, dich betrunken zu machen. Und darauf bin ich jetzt wahrlich nicht mehr stolz.“

Spencer schluckte. Damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. „Wieso wolltest du mich betrunken machen?“, hakte er vorsichtig nach.

Derek atmete hörbar ein: „Wegen unserer gemeinsamen Nacht.“

Spencers Augen wurden groß. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. War das alles eine Art Racheakt gewesen? „Du wolltest es mir heimzahlen, weil ich dir den Whiskey eingeflößt habe? Aber ich hatte mich entschuldigt. Und du hattest gesagt, dass alles zwischen uns in Ordnung wäre“, gab er zurück und konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme dabei leicht zitterte.

„Nein, du verstehst mich völlig falsch. Es geht doch nicht um den Alkohol, sondern um das danach.“

Spencers Verwirrung wurde immer größer. Wenn er doch nur wüsste, wovon Derek sprach. „Danach?“

„Ja, danach“, bestätigte Derek.

„Was … was danach meinst du?“, erkundigte sich Spencer zögernd. Und er merkte, wie Derek ihn sofort anstarrte. „Woran erinnerst du dich von dieser Nacht noch?“, wollte er plötzlich wissen. „Oder … oder von der letzten?“

Spencer konnte es nicht verhindern: Er lief bis zu den Haarspitzen rot an. Nun hatte Derek doch herausgefunden, was los war. „Nicht … nicht viel? Ich … du weißt doch, ich … ich hab’s nicht so mit Alkohol. Das hat seine Gründe. Ich … ich bekomme zwar keinen Kater, aber … nun mein eidetisches Gedächtnis spielt nicht mehr mit, wenn ich was getrunken habe. Ganz im Gegenteil: Es schaltet sich komplett ab“, gestand Spencer zögernd.

Derek stöhnte laut auf. „Hast du mir deshalb gesagt, ich solle die Nacht einfach vergessen und du würdest niemandem davon erzählen? Soll das heißen, du könntest gar niemandem davon erzählen?“, wollte er wissen.

„Ja?“, probierte es Spencer zögernd mit einer Antwort. „Bist du jetzt doch sauer auf mich?“

„Ja! … Nein. … Weißt du eigentlich, was du da bei mir angerichtet hast?“, Derek war sichtlich ungehalten. „Nein, natürlich weißt du das nicht. Du kannst dich ja nicht erinnern.“

„Ich … ich verstehe nicht“, murmelte Spencer.

Derek schlug frustriert mit den Händen auf das Steuerrad ein, was Spencer zusammenzucken ließ.

„Sag mir doch, was los ist“, bat Spencer. Er verstand einfach gar nichts mehr. Was hatte er nur letzte Nacht getan?

Doch Derek schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. „Dazu ist jetzt wahrlich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Nur soviel: Ich nehme dich beim Wort. Du trinkst keinen Tropfen Alkohol mehr!“

„Derek …“, setzte Spencer erneut an, wurde aber sofort wieder unterbrochen. „Nein, nicht jetzt. Lass uns diesen Fall zu Ende bringen. Und dann … dann werden wir ein ausführliches Gespräch führen.“

Spencer nickte. Er hatte dieses Gespräch nicht führen wollen. Doch jetzt, wo er mitten darin steckte, wollte er Klärung. Wie sollte er es bis zum Ende des Falls aushalten, wenn Derek womöglich sauer auf ihn war. Er zog den Kopf ein und machte sich in seinem Sitz so klein wie möglich. Er wollte am liebsten nur noch fort von hier. Und er hatte den Eindruck, dass ihm dieser Gedanke am vergangenen Abend auch schon einmal durch den Kopf geschossen war.


	23. Chapter 23

Derek lenkte den SUV in die Einfahrt des Reihenhauses, in dem Tanja Montgommery, das letzte Opfer, gelebt hatte. Die ehemalige Lehrerin für Englisch und Geschichte hatte dort allein gewohnt, seit ihr Mann kurz vor ihrer Pensionierung verstorben war. Das Haus war nach wie vor versiegelt, insofern war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, hier nochmal auf neue Spuren zu stoßen, deutlich größer als an den anderen Tatorten, die teilweise schon wieder freigegeben worden waren.

Wortlos folgt Spencer Derek, als dieser ausstieg und den Schlüssel des Hauses, den er vom leitenden Detective bekommen hatte, aus der Hosentasche zog. Er musste sich jetzt auf den Fall konzentrieren, musste Derek ausblenden.

„Wo willst du anfangen?“, erkundigte sich Morgan, der sich spürbar um Sachlichkeit bemühte. „Gibt es irgendetwas Bestimmtes, das dich interessiert?“

Reid schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass uns reingehen. Vielleicht können wir kurz nachstellen, was passiert ist, bevor ich mich nochmal genauer umsehe.“

Morgan nickte und ging voran. Er durchtrennte das Polizeisiegel und schloss die Tür auf.

Reid zog einige Tatortfotos aus seiner Tasche, als er hineinging. Er hatte bereits eine recht gute Vorstellung von dem Haus, doch wirklich hier zu sein regte noch einmal andere Ebenen in seinem Gehirn an. „Sie wurde wie die meisten anderen Opfer in ihrem Bett erschossen. Das muss oben sein“, murmelte er mehr für sich als für Derek, während er die Bilder durchblätterte. „Der Täter kam vermutlich zur Vordertür herein und ließ sie offenstehen, als er wieder abhaute.“

Derek warf einen Blick in das an den Flur angrenzende Wohnzimmer, öffnete eine weitere Tür, die zum Keller, wie er feststellte, und sah sich schließlich noch kurz in der Küche um, bevor er zu Reid zurückkehrte. „Es gab keine Spuren, dass sich der Täter hier unten irgendwo aufgehalten hat?“, erkundigte er sich. Spencer, immer noch vertieft in die Fotos, schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Polizisten, die alles untersucht haben, konnten zumindest keinen Hinweis darauf finden.“

Während Derek die Treppe hinauf sprintete, grübelte Spencer, sich im Flur umsehend, was ihn an den Tatorten so störte und warum er immer noch das Gefühl hatte, dass ein wichtiges Steinchen für ihr Puzzle noch fehlte.

„Sollen wir die Ereignisse nachstellen?“, rief Derek nach ein paar Sekunden von oben herunter.

„Ja, ich bin unser Täter“, gab Spencer zurück und stellte seine Tasche zur Seite. Er schloss kurz die Augen, um sich in seine Rolle hineinzuversetzen und zu überlegen, wo er ansetzen sollte. Dann erklärte er so laut, dass es Derek im oberen Stockwerk hören konnte: „Ich bin wahrscheinlich mit dem Auto da, habe es aber nicht vor dem Haus geparkt, da die Nachbarn mich sonst vielleicht entdecken könnten. Ich komme durch die Vordertür herein, entweder weil das für mich der einfachste Zugang ist oder weil ich weiß, dass beim angrenzenden Nachbarn eine Hundehütte hinter dem Haus steht. Der Hund könnte anschlagen, wenn ich mich hinten herum anschleiche.“

„Okay, du bist reingekommen. Ich bin nicht aufgewacht. Was jetzt?“

Spencer sah sich kurz um und blickte nochmal auf seine Fotos. „Die Türen rechts und links waren geschlossen. Also kenne ich das Haus entweder oder ich vermute zumindest, dass das Schlafzimmer oben ist und ich mein Opfer dort finde. Ich schleiche direkt die Treppe hinauf.“ Spencer machte sich langsam auf den Weg nach oben, während Derek von der Treppe abrückte und sich in Richtung der Schlafzimmertür zurückzog.

Am oberen Ende der Treppe verglich Reid erneut die Fotos mit dem, was er um sich sah. „Hier das gleiche. Ich weiß genau, wohin ich gehen muss, um Montgommery zu finden. Die anderen Zimmer interessieren mich nicht.“ Spencer wandte sich direkt Richtung des Schlafzimmers, während Derek darin verschwand und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Ich gehe direkt zum Schlafzimmer und öffne die Türe“, erklärte Spencer während er genau dies tat.

„Ich liege im Bett. Aber hier ist es unklar: Schlafe ich noch oder bin ich durch irgendetwas schon aufgewacht?“, fragte Derek, der sich auf das Bett gelegt hatte. „Ich liege unter der Decke, also bin ich zumindest nicht so alarmiert, dass ich schon aufspringen wollte. Aber meine Augen sind später offen, ich muss also irgendwann aufgewacht sein.“

„Ich habe bislang kein Geräusch gemacht. Die Tür hat auch nicht gequietscht“, sinnierte Spencer und bewegte dabei die Tür erneut. „Vielleicht habe ich dich absichtlich aufgeweckt. Ich wollte, dass du siehst, wer vor dir steht und dich erschießt.“

„Aber ich versuche nicht zu fliehen. Also hast du mich entweder so überrascht, dass ich in Schockstarre verfallen bin, oder du lässt mir keine Zeit dazu, bevor du schießt“, erklärte Derek das mögliche Geschehen weiter.

„Oder du erkennst mich und denkst deshalb nicht gleich an Flucht“, fügte Spencer hinzu, bevor er mit dem Finger auf Derek anlegte. „Ich schieße dreimal auf dich. Alle Schüsse auf die Brust. Wahrscheinlich weil ich mir da am sichersten bin, dass ich dich wirklich töte.“

Derek ließ sich in das Kissen zurückfallen.

„Und genauso wie ich gekommen bin, verschwinde ich aus dem Haus“, fuhr Spencer fort, während er sich auf den Flur hinaus zurückzog. „Ich nehme nichts mit, bin wahrscheinlich nun in Eile, denn die Schüsse könnten gehört worden sein. In der Eile lasse ich sogar die Eingangstür offenstehen.“

Derek erhob sich aus dem Bett und trat zu Spencer hinaus. „Irgendwas, das dir jetzt aufgefallen wäre?“

Reid fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. Da stimmte wirklich etwas nicht. Etwas, das er aus seinen Augenwinkeln wahrgenommen hatte und das auf keinem der Fotos zu sehen war. Rasch lief Spencer nach unten und blieb dort vor der Eingangstür grübelnd stehen. Er sah die Tür nochmal kurz an, warf dann einen prüfenden Blick in die Akte. Das war es! Das war es, was ihn die ganze Zeit gestört hatte!

„Weißt du noch, was du mich vor zwei Tagen gefragt hast?“, erkundigte er sich und drehte sich dabei zu Morgan um.

„In Bezug auf was?“, fragte Derek prompt zurück.

„Wir waren im Büro und du hast die Tatortberichte der ersten drei Morde studiert. Du hast gefragt, wie der Täter so einfach ins Haus kommen konnte und ob hier niemand eine Alarmanlage hat“, brachte Spencer ihm in Erinnerung.

„Ja, und?“

„Tanja Montgommery hatte eine Alarmanlage“, gab Reid zurück und wies auf das Kästchen neben der Tür. „Sie war abgeschaltet.“

„Hat sie vielleicht vergessen sie anzustellen?“, mutmaßte Derek.

„Aber trotzdem genau die Knöpfe der Zahlen, die zu ihrem Code gehören, intensiv gereinigt?“

„Was willst du damit sagen?“, fragte Morgan.

„Hier in der Akte steht, dass auf dem Zahlenpad ausschließlich Tanja Montgommerys Fingerabdrücke zu finden waren – mit Ausnahme der Tasten Drei, Acht und Neun. Der Zahlencode für die Anlage lautet 33983. Unser Täter hat die Anlage selbst abgestellt und danach die Knöpfe gereinigt, um sicherzustellen, dass er keine Spuren hinterlässt“, erklärte Reid und sein Redefluss nahm dabei immer mehr an Fahrt auf. „Weißt du, was das bedeutet?“

„Dass der Täter ganz offensichtlich den Code kannte“, gab Morgan sofort zurück.

„Ja, und dass unser Profil falsch ist, Derek. Unser Täter ist kein Schüler. Er ist ein ehemaliger Schüler! Die Tür war nicht aufgebrochen. Bei keinem der Tatorte war die Tür aufgebrochen. Mir ist das vorher gar nicht aufgefallen. Der Täter konnte die Türen problemlos öffnen und er war bei den Morden nicht zum ersten Mal in den Häusern. Er kannte sich genau aus, weil er sich vorher bereits umgesehen hatte.“

„Aber wer würde einem ehemaligen Schüler einfach seinen Hausschlüssel geben?“, unterbrach Derek Spencers Monolog.

„Niemand. Das ist es ja. Unser Täter kennt sich mit Schlössern aus“, brach es nun aufgeregt aus Spencer heraus. „Er arbeitet wahrscheinlich für einen Schlüsseldienst. Hat möglicherweise sogar unter dem Tarnmantel von Kundenakquise die einzelnen Häuser vorher schon mal besucht und den Bewohnern angeboten, die Sicherheit der Schlösser zu prüfen. Eventuell hat er sich dabei sogar schon Abdrücke der Schlüssel gemacht. Das ist definitiv kein Jugendlicher gewesen.“

„Verdammt! Das heißt, wir liegen mit unserer Suche gerade schon wieder völlig falsch“, fluchte Morgan. „Ich rufe Hotch an. Das muss er sofort erfahren. Spencer nickte und griff selbst zum Telefon. „Ich sage Garcia Bescheid. Sie muss mit unseren vorhandenen Parametern die Akten ehemaliger Schüler durchforsten. Gott sei Dank lässt sich die Suche durch den Bezug zu einem Schlüsseldienst oder Ähnlichem noch etwas mehr eingrenzen.“


	24. Chapter 24

„Ich hatte dir gesagt, dass wir dein geografisches Profil noch brauchen werden, nicht wahr?“, triumphierte Derek, als er hinter Spencer auf und ab lief. „Es hatte alles seinen Sinn.“

„Und welchen Sinn hat es, dass du wie eine Glucke um mich herumwuselst?“, erkundigte sich Reid leicht genervt. Den Blick hob er dabei nicht von dem Monitor vor sich. Seit einer halben Stunde starrte er wie gebannt auf den Bildschirm, auf dem im Schnelldurchlauf die Aufzeichnung einer Verkehrskamera ablief. Während Garcia sich durch Unmengen an Akten ehemaliger Schüler der Atlanta High wühlte, hatte Spencer die Idee aufgegriffen, die Derek bereits vor ein paar Tagen eingebracht hatte: Er hatte die wahrscheinlichsten Routen zwischen den drei Tatorten der ersten Morde herausgearbeitet und einige Kollegen der Polizei darauf angesetzt, ihm alle Aufzeichnungen von Verkehrskameras entlang dieser Strecken zu besorgen, die in der Tatnacht gemacht wurden. Mit etwas Glück konnte er innerhalb der entsprechenden Zeitfenster, die der Täter genutzt hatte, um von einem Tatort zum anderen zu fahren, irgendwo das Auto eines Schlüsseldienstes entdecken. Es war zwar einerseits nicht auszuschließen, dass der Täter ein anderes Fahrzeug genutzt hatte, aber andererseits stellte sich auch die Frage, ob sich der Täter überhaupt ein zweites Fahrzeug leisten konnte. Insofern bestand immerhin die Möglichkeit, dass er mit seinem Firmenwagen unterwegs war.

„Ich bin weder eine Glucke noch wusele ich“, gab Morgan zurück. Spencers mürrischer Ton schien ihn gar nicht zu kratzen. „Hotch hat gesagt, ich soll dir zur Hand gehen. Und so lange du nicht sagst, wie ich dir helfen kann, schaue ich dir einfach über die Schulter.“

„Du schaust mir nicht über die Schulter. Du rennst herum. Das ist … irritierend“, gab Spencer doch ziemlich genervt zurück. Wie sollte er sich denn konzentrieren, wenn Morgan ihm keinen Millimeter von der Seite rückte?

Reid versuchte, das verwirrende Gespräch, das sie im Auto begonnen, aber nicht zu Ende gebracht hatten, aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Aber solange Morgan ständig um ihn herum war, wollte ihm das nicht gelingen. Und er wurde aus seinem Freund und Kollegen auch einfach nicht schlau. Diese Stimmungswechsel machten ihn schlicht verrückt. Im Auto war Derek sichtlich aufgebracht, ja, wahrscheinlich sogar wütend auf ihn gewesen. Und nun? Es schien, als wäre all das völlig vergessen. Mit dieser Achterbahn der Gefühle konnte Spencer einfach nicht mithalten. Das machte ihn fast schon körperlich krank.

„Lass mich dir doch endlich helfen“, brachte sich Morgan wieder in Erinnerung.

„Du kannst mir nicht helfen. Du kannst …“ Spencer unterbrach sich selbst, als ihm eine Idee kam. „Ach, weißt du was? Ich brauche ganz dringend eine Tasse Kaffee und einen Donut. Kannst du mir die vielleicht besorgen?“

„Versuchst du gerade, mich aus dem Zimmer zu werfen?“, gab Derek prompt mit einem Grinsen zurück. Ein Grinsen, das, auch wenn Spencer das nicht wollte, durchaus ansteckend wirkte.

„Ich werfe dich doch nicht hinaus“, entgegnete er. „Ich bitte lediglich um deine Hilfe. Das wolltest du doch.“ Ein kleines Schmunzeln konnte er sich dabei einfach nicht verkneifen.

„Okay, okay, dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl!“, lachte Morgan und wandte sich zur Tür. „Ich bin in Kürze zurück.“

Spencer atmete auf, als Morgan die Tür hinter sich schloss. Jetzt hatte er zumindest ein paar Minuten Ruhe und konnte sich auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren.

Doch diesmal machte ihm J.J. einen Strich durch die Rechnung. „Hey, Spencer, darf ich dich kurz unterbrechen?“, erkundigte sie sich, als sie den Kopf zur Tür hereinstreckte.

Spencer nickte ergeben. Dann musste das Video eben nochmal fünf Minuten warten. „Womit kann ich dir helfen?“, erkundigte er sich und wartete darauf, dass Jennifer eine Statistik, Wahrscheinlichkeit oder andere nützliche Fakten von ihm hören wollte. Doch seine Freundin zog sich einen Stuhl heran und ließ sich neben Spencer nieder.

„Ich wollte mich erkundigen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Gestern hast du mir einen ziemlichen Schrecken eingejagt, als du plötzlich aus der Bar gerannt bist.“

Oh je! Damit, dass er nun auch noch Jennifer eine Erklärung geben musste, hatte Spencer gar nicht gerechnet.

„Es ist schon alles in Ordnung“, versuchte er ihre Besorgnis beiseite zu wischen. Und entschied sich dann, gleich mit der Wahrheit herauszurücken. „Tatsächlich kann ich dir gar nicht so genau sagen, was vergangene Nacht mit mir los war. Ich habe … wohl einfach nur viel zu viel getrunken. Ich … ähm … ich kann mich an nicht mehr viel erinnern. Aber versprich mir: Das bleibt unter uns!“

Jennifer nickte. „Und sonst ist wirklich alles okay? Auch mit Morgan?“

Zielsicher erwischte J.J. natürlich wieder seinen wundesten Punkt. „Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher“, murmelte er. „Er wollte mit mir über irgendetwas reden, aber man könnte sagen, dass wir nicht zum Ende dieses Gespräch gekommen sind.“

Jennifer zog die Augenbrauchen nach oben. „Und du hast keine Ahnung, worum es geht?“, fragte sie vorsichtig. Sie wollte die beiden Männer zwar in die richtige Richtung pushen, aber den Weg gehen, das mussten sie dann schon selbst.

Spencer zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte es, aber ich bin mir nicht mehr so sicher. Es ist alles so verworren.“

„Also doch nichts in Ordnung.“

„Nicht wirklich“, gab Spencer zu.

„Ich kann dir nur nochmal raten: Mach mit Morgan endlich reinen Tisch. Dann weißt du, wo du stehst, und viele deiner Fragen und Zweifel lösen sich wahrscheinlich in Luft auf“, wiederholte J.J., was sie bereit häufiger gesagt hatte.

„Das bringt doch alles nichts“, widersprach Spencer. „Wieso sollte Derek ausgerechnet für mich etwas empfinden? Außer meinem Gehirn ist an mir doch nichts dran, das er wollen könnte. Und das bekommt er auch, ohne dass er sich in mich verlieben müsste.“

„Hörst du dir eigentlich ab und zu mal selbst zu?“, erkundigte sich J.J., die den Eindruck hatte, dass ihr Mitgefühl mit Spencer nicht mehr die richtige Methode war, um ihn auf Spur zu bekommen. „Wenn du nur rumhängst und jammerst, dann glaube ich wirklich allmählich, dass Derek nicht viel verpasst. In dir steckt doch eigentlich so viel mehr. Warum zeigst du das nicht einfach mal? Warum kramst du nicht mal den Mut zusammen, von dem wir beide wissen, dass du ihn irgendwo unter deinen Pullovern versteckt hast?“

Spencer machte große Augen, als Jennifer plötzlich einen ganz anderen Tonfall anschlug.

„Aber ich …“, wollte er protestieren. Doch J.J. ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Ich sage dir eines: Wenn du endlich mal an dich selbst glauben würdest, deine Fähigkeiten mehr ausspielen würdest und ein bisschen mutiger in die Welt blicken würdest, dann würde Morgan schon längst an einer Leine hinter dir herdackeln. Aber das willst du ja scheinbar gar nicht.“

Damit stand sie auf. Darüber sollte Spencer nun mal in Ruhe nachdenken. Durch die Glastür sah sie Morgan aus der Küche kommen. Mit ihm würde sie jetzt auch gleich nochmal ein, zwei Takte sprechen, um sicherzugehen, dass Derek das begonnene Gespräch auch noch zu Ende führen würde.

Spencer wusste nicht recht, was er von Jennifers Worten halten sollte. So hatte sie noch nie mit ihm geredet. Und es verwirrte ihn fast noch mehr als sein halbes Gespräch mit Morgan.

Rasch wandte sich Reid wieder seinem Monitor zu. Für all das hatte er jetzt doch gar keine Zeit. Er musste diesen Fall lösen. Und danach konnte sich mit diesen verzwickten Gefühlen beschäftigen.

Er ließ die Aufnahme, die er gestoppt hatte, als J.J. hereingekommen war, weiterrollen. Doch Sekunden später, drückte er schon wieder auf Pause. Da war ja, was er die ganze Zeit gesucht hatte. Ganz eindeutig: Ein Van, auf dessen Seite ein Schlüssel zu sehen war.

Spencer rauschte zur Tür, riss sie auf und rief Morgan, der gerade auf die Tür zukam, zu: „Ich glaube, ich habe ihn! Komm!“ Reid schnappte sich mit einer Hand die Kaffeetasse aus Morgans Händen und zog den dunkelhäutigen Mann mit der anderen Hand hinter sich her in den Raum zurück. „Da!“, rief er aufgeregt und deutet auf den Bildschirm, auf dem das Standbild einer Verkehrskamera zu sehen war. Fast hätte er in seiner Aufregung den Kaffee vergossen, doch dann besann er sich auf die Tasse und nahm einen großen Schluck daraus, bevor er fortfuhr: „Das ist an einer Kreuzung, die auf einer der Strecken liegt, die der Täter zwischen dem zweiten und dritten Tatort wahrscheinlich genutzt hat. Ich habe die Entfernung, die wahrscheinliche Geschwindigkeit, den nächtlichen Verkehr und mögliche Ampelschaltungen mit einkalkuliert und alles passt. Das könnte das Auto unseres Täters sein.“

Morgan ließ sich in dem Stuhl nieder, den Reid freigegeben hatte und studierte das Bild genau. Ein kleiner Van fuhr gerade aus südlicher Richtung kommend über die Kreuzung. Einen Fahrer konnte man nicht erkennen, doch an der Seite des Wagens befand sich ein Firmenlogo mit einem Schlüssel. Der Text darunter war allerdings komplett verschwommen. „Wir müssen das gleich an Garcia schicken. Vielleicht kann sie die Aufschrift lesbar machen“, meinte Derek, als er wieder aufstand. „Wirklich gut gemacht, Junge!“

Er eilte hinaus, um Hotch Bescheid zu geben, und überließ es Spencer, Penelope wegen des Bildes um Hilfe zu bitten.


	25. Chapter 25

„Noch ein Tag ohne Ergebnis!“, seufzte Spencer frustriert, als er sich im Hotel auf das Bett plumpsen ließ.

„So kannst du das aber nicht sagen“, widersprach Derek sofort. „Heute Nacht haben wir zig Streifen auf der Straße, die nach Vans von Schlüsseldiensten Ausschau halten. Ich bin mir sicher: Entweder die Polizei schnappt unseren Täter heute Nacht oder wir bekommen morgen von Garcia einen Namen samt Adresse. Sie hat sich Kevin zu Hilfe geholt. Er versucht aus dem Bild der Kamera rauszuholen, was geht, und Garcia schiebt eine Nachtschicht über den Akten. Mehr ist nicht möglich. Und morgen setzten wir den Kerl fest.“

Spencer nickte müde. „Derek?“, fragte er, als Morgan gerade seine Schritte in Richtung Badezimmer lenken wollte. „Können wir jetzt reden?“ Er hatte es sich lange überlegt und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er vielleicht doch seinen Mut zusammennehmen sollte, um mit Derek alles aus dem Weg zu räumen, was zwischen ihnen stand. Wahrscheinlich würde Morgan dabei auch ganz von selbst darauf zu sprechen kommen, dass er wusste, dass Spencer sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Dann wäre es endlich draußen und vielleicht war die Abfuhr, die er kassieren würde, tatsächlich besser als ewige Ungewissheit.

Doch so einfach wollte Derek es ihm jetzt wohl nicht machen, denn der Mann machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht, antwortete aber nicht gleich.

Doch schließlich schien er sich Spencers zu erbarmen: „Lass mich kurz noch duschen. Dann reden wir, okay?“

Spencer nickte nur und starrte Derek hinter, bis sich die Tür schloss. Jetzt konnte er nicht mehr zurück. Nun hoffte er nur, dass er vor Nervosität keinen Herzinfarkt bekam, bevor Derek zurückkam.

Spencer nutzte die Zeit, die Derek unter der Dusche verbrachte, um sich für die Nacht umzuziehen. Doch das war schneller erledigt, als ihm lieb war. Spencer hockte sich auf das Bett und versuchte sich selbst einzureden, dass er nicht nervös sein musste. Doch das machte es nicht wirklich besser. Nahezu sekündlich blickte er auf die Uhr und fragte sich, wann Derek aus dem Bad kommen würde. Er wünschte, dass er noch Zeit hätte, sich ein paar geeignete Wort zurechtzulegen, mit denen er auf die von Derek zu erwartende Abfuhr reagieren könnte. Und zugleich hoffte er, dass Derek endlich zurückkommen würde, damit er dieses Gespräch so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen konnte.

Als die Badezimmertür endlich aufging und aus der Wolke aus Dampf ein frisch geduschter Derek hervortrat, beobachtete Spencer ihn nur aus den Augenwinkeln. Er wagte es gar nicht, direkt zu ihm aufzublicken.

Morgan, so schien es Spencer, war recht gelassen. Er streckte sich gemütlich auf dem Bett neben ihm aus, sodass seine Füße in Spencers Sichtfeld ragten. Spencer dagegen konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden, sich zu Morgan umzudrehen.

„Okay, lass uns über vergangene Nacht reden“, sagte Derek schließlich leise.

„Hm“, war alles, was Spencer antworten konnte.

„Willst du nicht mit mir reden?“

„Doch“, murmelte Spencer kleinlaut, während sein Inneres im Wechsel ja und nein schrie.

„Dann schau mich auch an“, forderte Morgan nun. „Ich spreche nicht so gern mit deinem Rücken.“

Zögernd drehte sich Spencer herum und schielte von unten herauf in Dereks Gesicht. Vorsichtig versuchte er einzuschätzen, wie es um Morgans Stimmung bestellt war. Doch am Gesicht seines Freundes konnte er nicht viel ablesen – zumindest aber auch weder Ungeduld noch Ärger.

„Also, du kannst dich an letzte Nacht nicht erinnern?“, fragte Derek, als Spencer langsam dem Kopf hob und Morgan nun doch direkt anschaute.

Spencer schüttelte nur den Kopf. So weit waren sie doch schon gewesen. Musste Morgan ihm diese Peinlichkeit nochmal unter die Nase reiben?

„Woran kannst du dich noch erinnern?“, erkundigte sich Derek.

„Wir … wir waren in der Bar“, fing Spencer zögernd an. „Emily hat uns Drinks besorgt. Ich glaube, es war ziemlich lustig. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Irgendwann war es dann nicht mehr lustig. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist. Und dann … nun dann bin ich morgens hier im Bett aufgewacht. Und …“ Spencer brach ab.

„Und was?“, hakte Morgan sofort nach.

„Du … du hast mich festgehalten“, brach es aus Spencer schließlich heraus. „Es … es war gar nicht so einfach, … ich meine, aus dem Bett zu kommen, ohne dich zu wecken.“ Und dabei spürte Spencer, wie er ein klein wenig rot wurde. Wenn die Situation nur wirklich so gewesen wäre, wie sie jetzt klang. Wenn er doch nur in Dereks Armen gelegen hätte, weil sie sich die ganze Nacht zuvor geliebt hatten. Doch das war einfach nur Wunschdenken und Spencer versuchte die Gedanken daran zu verdrängen.

Spencer nahm all seinen Mut zusammen. „Du hast heute Morgen gesagt, ich hätte in der Nacht etwas bei dir angerichtet“, murmelte er. „Bitte, Derek, was habe ich dir getan?“

„Du lügst nicht? Du weißt wirklich nichts weiter“, erkundigte sich Derek nochmal.

„Wann habe ich dich jemals belogen?“, fragte Spencer sofort zurück. Er wusste einfach nicht, wohin Morgan mit seinen Fragen wollte.

„Okay. Wir waren in der Bar. Und wie gesagt, ich habe leider auch dazu beigetragen, dass du zu viel Alkohol abbekommst. Nicht aus Rache, sicher nicht. Es war, … einfach nur ein Spaß. Ich wollte, dass du etwas lockerer wirst“, erklärte Morgan schließlich. „Ich habe leider nicht gemerkt, dass deine Stimmung dann aber doch irgendwie ins Gegenteil umgeschwenkt ist. Ich war auf der Tanzfläche, als ich irgendwann festgestellt habe, dass du nur vor dich hinstarrst. Und im nächsten Moment bist du auch schon taumelnd nach draußen gelaufen.“

Spencer zog die Stirn in Falten. Das erinnerte ihn irgendwie an etwas. Er hatte etwas beobachtet, das ihm buchstäblich das Herz zusammengeschnürt hatte. „War sie … war die Frau, mit der du getanzt hast, blond?“, erkundigte er sich. Und er biss sich auf die Zunge, um nicht zu fragen, ob Derek mit der Frau geschlafen hatte. Er konnte sich vage daran erinnern, dass er das Gefühl hatte, Morgan wollte direkt auf der Tanzfläche Sex mit ihr haben.

„Erinnerst du dich?“, erkundigte sich Morgan und riss Reid mit seiner Frage aus seinen Gedanken.

„Wage? Ich habe nur den Eindruck, ich hätte dich mit einer hübschen Blondine gesehen“, spielte er das, was er für eine Erinnerung hielt, herunter.

„Das stimmt, sie war auf jeden Fall hübsch“, murmelte Derek. „Aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Auf jeden Fall bin ich dir dann nachgelaufen – nur um dich ziemlich weggetreten hier in unserem Zimmer zu finden. Du hast so gut wie gar nicht reagiert, nur vor dich hingestarrt und ein bisschen geschnieft. Also habe ich dich ausgezogen und ins Bett befördert. Und dann … nun dann hast du mir gesagt, dass du immer allein wärst, weil alle dich verlassen würde, dein Vater, Gideon, Maeve …“

Spencer presste die Augen zu und lief zugleich Rot an. Was hatte er nur getan? Wie konnte er in seinem betrunkenen Zustand nur sein Innerstes vor Morgan so nach außen kehren und ihm so überaus deutlich zeigen, wie schwach er war?

„Hey, Kleiner, auch wenn du dich nicht erinnerst, das habe ich dir gestern schon gesagt: Du bist nicht allein. Du hast das gesamte Team und du hast mich. Ich lasse dich, solange das in meiner Macht steht, nie allein.“

„Das … das weiß ... weiß ich doch“, murmelte Spencer.

„Nun, dann traust du scheinbar deinem eigenen Wissen nicht recht“, gab Derek zurück. „Gestern Nacht warst du jedenfalls davon überzeugt, dass du ganz allein wärst. Und um dich vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, habe ich dich in den Arm genommen und festgehalten.“

Spencer atmete tief ein und stieß den Atem hörbar wieder aus. „Dann habe ich dir also gestern erst dein Date versaut und dir hinterher auch noch was vorgeheult? Na toll, wie hältst du es überhaupt mit mir aus?“ Spencer schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn ihm Morgan nun auch noch offenbaren würde, dass er ihm, betrunken wie er war, ein Liebesgeständnis gemacht hätte, dann konnte er gleich seine Kündigung einreichen. Nicht nur, dass es über kurz oder lang wahrscheinlich das ganze Team wissen würde – Morgan hatte Spencers Probleme ja schon häufiger Rossi, Hotchner oder früher auch Gideon anvertraut -, nein, damit wäre auch das bisschen Respekt, das Morgan jetzt vielleicht noch irgendwo für ihn haben mochte, dahin.

„Hey, Kleiner, mach dir darüber keinen Kopf. Wir haben alle mal Tage, an denen uns die Welt zu viel wird“, sagte Derek. „Trotzdem wüsste ich gerne, wie du auf den Gedanken kommst, dass keiner für dich da wäre.“

Wo konnte Derek nur so blind sein – oder so grausam – dachte sich Spencer. „Schau mich doch an!“, stieß er frustriert hervor. „Du erlebst mich doch Tag für Tag. Wie viele Leute bemerkst du dabei, die mich nicht anschauen, als hätte ich zwei Köpfe, sobald ich den Mund aufmache? Und wie viele nehmen mich überhaupt wahr, wenn ich nichts sage.“

„Es weiß dich vielleicht nicht jeder zu schätzen, aber …“

„Oh, sie wissen mich sehr wohl zu schätzen“, unter brach Spencer seinen Freund und redete sich in Rage. „Sie wissen meinen IQ zu schätzen. Die Datenbank Spencer Reid. Auf alle Fragen eine Antwort. Extrem praktisch, wenn man gerade keinen Taschenrechner zur Hand hat. Oder keine Heerschar an Polizisten, wenn es gilt, Aktenberge zu durchforsten. Nur dummerweise muss man dann halt auch die unnützen Fakten hinnehmen, die mitgeliefert werden mit dem, was man braucht. Warum hat Reid keinen Knopf, wo man ihn ausschalten kann? Weißt du, dass ich das mehr als einmal hinter meinem Rücken gehört habe?“

Und es schmerzte Spencer als er sich dabei daran erinnern musste, dass auch Morgan ihm schon mehrfach gesagt hatte, er solle die Klappe halten. Und wohl immer zurecht. Er merkte einfach nicht, wenn seine Gedanken und Ideen sich selbstständig machten und aus ihm heraussprudelten. Das war eines seiner größten Probleme in der Zusammenarbeit mit anderen.

„Es tut mir leid“, warf Derek dazwischen, als Spencer Luft holen musste. „Ich weiß, dass ich auch nicht immer fair bin zu dir. Aber selbst wenn dein IQ von heute auf morgen um 100 Punkte nach unten rauschen würde: du wärst immer noch mein bester Freund. Und Garcia, J.J., Rossi, … wen vom Team du auch fragst, alle werden das gleiche sagen.“

„Um 100 Punkte“, murmelte Spencer und dachte bei sich, was für ein angenehmer Gedanken das doch sein könnte. Einfach nur Durchschnitt sein. „Dann hätte ich wahrscheinlich weniger Probleme und wäre weniger allein.“

„Was kann ich denn tun, um dich davon zu überzeugen, dass du nicht allein bist“, erkundigte sich Derek. „Ich würde alles tun.“

„Das weiß ich doch, wirklich“, sagte Spencer und ein gutes Stück weit glaubte er Derek auch. Als Freund würde er ihn wahrscheinlich wirklich nicht allein lassen, wenn er ihn nicht mit irgendetwas Dummen von sich stieß. „Aber vielleicht musst du mich einfach ab und an daran erinnern.“

„Okay, dann fange ich heute Nacht damit an“, gab Derek sofort zurück. „Komm, ab unter die Decke mit dir.“

„Was hast du vor“, fragte Spencer misstrauisch. Morgan benahm sich heute völlig unberechenbar. Er wurde aus ihm einfach nicht mehr schlau. Dennoch folgte er der Aufforderung und vergrub sich langsam unter seiner Bettdecke. „Willst du mir jetzt eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte erzählen?“

„Nicht ganz. Ich denke, ich habe ein besseres Mittel, um deine Erinnerung zu fördern.“

Derek schob sich selbst unter seine Bettdecke, hob diese dann nochmal ein Stück an und forderte: „Rutsch rüber. Ich werde dich die ganze Nacht lang festhalten. Und wenn du dich morgen früh wieder von mir befreien musst, dann wirst du genau wissen, dass du in den letzten Stunden nicht allein warst.“

Spencer zögerte kurz. Das war es doch, was er eigentlich wollte: in Morgans Armen liegen und sich bei ihm geborgen fühlen. Und doch bot Derek ihm etwas anderes an, als Spencer sich wünschte: Freundschaft statt Liebe.

Spencer schob den Gedanken beiseite, ein bisschen an das denkend, was J.J. ihm gesagt hatte. Er sollte einfach mutiger sein. Derek würde nicht wissen, was diese Nacht für ihn bedeuten würde. Er tröstete einfach nur einen Freund. Und Spencer wollte sich einfach dem Gefühl hingeben, das er dabei empfinden würde, wenn Derek ihn festhielt. Wieso sollte er diese Nacht nicht annehmen, wenn sie ihm geschenkt wurde?

Bevor Morgan noch etwas sagen konnte, rückte Spencer zu ihm hinüber und ließ sich in die kräftigen warmen Arme einschließen.

Morgan verharrte eine Sekunde, dann schob er Arm und Schulter so unter Reid, dass dessen Kopf halb auf seiner Brust zu liegen kam. „Und nun schlaf gut“, hörte Spencer ihn leise sagen. „Morgen schnappen wir unseren Killer.“


	26. Chapter 26

Der nächste Morgen war für Reid extrem seltsam gewesen. Tatsächlich hatte er sich immer noch im Morgans Armen befunden, als dessen Handy sie beide mit nachdrücklichem Piepen aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Während Spencer die Situation ziemlich unangenehm war, schien Morgan damit kein großes Problem zu haben. Er hatte sich gestreckt, als Spencer sich von ihm gelöst hatte und ihm dann großzügig den Vortritt im Badezimmer gelassen. Mit keinem Wort war die zurückliegende Nacht angesprochen worden.

Unter der Dusche hatte Reid sich das Hirn zermartert, wohin sie das nun brachte. Es war doch nicht normal, dass zwei Kollegen – oder auch Freunde – sich die ganze Nacht lang aneinander festklammerten. Sein Verständnis von zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen war vielleicht mangelhaft, aber nicht so komplett abwesend, als dass er das noch als normal ansehen könnte. Und das hatte ihn einmal wieder zu der Frage gebracht, ob es vielleicht doch eine Chance für ihn bei Morgan gab. Derek hatte auf ihn reagiert, als er sich ihm – wenn auch ungewollt – geöffnet hatte. Vielleicht musste er doch mehr von sich preisgeben, damit Derek ihn in einem anderen Licht sah. Wahrscheinlich hatte J.J. Recht: Ängstlichkeit und Unsicherheit brachten ihn nie ans Ziel.

Als Spencer schließlich die Dusche verlassen hatte, stand ein Entschluss auf jeden Fall fest: Er wollte Derek beweisen, dass mehr in ihm steckte, als ein unsicheres Genie, das man ständig beruhigen oder beschützen musste. Vielleicht öffnete das Derek die Augen und sein Herz.

Doch schon nach dem Frühstück überschlugen sich die Ereignisse, sodass Spencer sich gar nicht überlegen konnte, wie er seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen könnte. Kevin war die ganze Nacht lang an der Bearbeitung des Bildes gesessen, das die Verkehrskamera aufgezeichnet hatte. Doch ein Großteil der Schrift blieb unleserlich. Deshalb hatten er und Penelope sämtliche Schlüsseldienste in Atlanta herausgesucht und Logo sowie Aufschrift mit dem verglichen, was sie online über die Firmen fanden. Und sie waren tatsächlich fündig geworden: Ein gewisser Tobias Merpl war Inhaber eines Ein-Mann-Unternehmens, das als Schlüsseldienst agierte und auch Alarmanlagen installierte. Merpl passte ins Profil und außerdem zeigte seine frühere Schulakte, dass er bei jedem einzelnen der getöteten Lehrer Unterricht gehabt hatte.

Von da an war es dann nur ein kurzer Schritt gewesen, Garcia die Adresse des Verdächtigen ermitteln zu lassen, vor dessen Haus die BAU und ein Trupp der hiesigen Polizei soeben eingetroffen waren.

„Rossi, Morgan, J.J., ihr nehmt mit drei Mann die Rückseite“, ordnete Aaron an, als das Team zusammen mit einem Trupp an Polizisten an das kleine, heruntergekommene Haus des Verdächtigen heranrückte. „Prentiss, du deckst mit zwei Mann die rechte Seite ab. Reid, mit zwei Mann nach links. Ich will ihm keine Möglichkeit lassen, womöglich durch ein Fenster zu entkommen. Ich gehe mit dem Rest vorne rein.“

Auf Hotchs Zeichen teilte sich die Gruppe auf und die einzelnen Abteilungen rückten vorwärts. Hotch selbst wartete mit seiner Gruppe noch eine halbe Minute, bevor er auf die Vordertür zuging, um den anderen genug Zeit zu lassen, um in Position zu gehen.

An der Tür angekommen, machte er kurzen Prozess. Er schlug zweimal dagegen und rief: „Tobias Merpl! Aufmachen, hier ist das FBI!“

Er wartete allerdings nicht auf eine Reaktion, sondern winkte gleich zwei der Polizisten nach vorne, die mit einer Ramme die Tür aufstießen. Sofort schwärmten die Polizisten in das Haus. Von der Rückseite konnte man ebenfalls ein Krachen hören. Dort hatte soeben Morgan mit seinen Leuten die Tür aufgebrochen.

Reid, mit zwei Polizistinnen die linke Seite des Hauses abdeckend, lauscht auf alle Geräusche, die er aus dem Haus kommen hörte. Natürlich hatte er das Terrain bekommen, bei dem Hotch vermutlich damit rechnete, dass es am sichersten war. Im Erdgeschoss gab es hier keine Fenster, im Obergeschoss nur zwei. Dass Merpl auf dieser Seite die Flucht versuchen würde, war sehr unwahrscheinlich. Und deshalb hatte Reid vermutlich auch die beiden Polizistinnen als Unterstützung bekommen. Dem Alter nach gehörten sie noch nicht lang zu der Einheit und sollten hier wahrscheinlich ohne große Gefahr Erfahrung im Einsatz sammeln. Spencer kam sich vor, wie auf die Ersatzbank geschoben.

Aus seinen Gedanken wurde er aufgeschreckt, als aus dem Haus ein Schuss erklang und lautes Schreien folgt. Spencer konnte nicht alles verstehen, doch scheinbar hatte Merpl das Feuer auf die Einsatzkräfte eröffnet. Reid hoffte nur, dass niemand verletzt wurde.

Immer wieder konnte Spencer Aarons Stimme im Haus hören, doch was genau dieser rief, ob er die Einsatzkräfte oder ihren Täter meinte, das konnte er nicht ausmachen. Sicher war allerdings, dass Merpl sich nicht so einfach festsetzen ließ.

Als Spencer plötzlich ein Knacksen in der Nähe der Hausecke hört, signalisierte er den Polizistinnen rasch, an der Hauswand hinter einem Busch in Deckung zu gehen. War es Merpl etwa gelungen, sich irgendwie einen Weg nach draußen zu bahnen?

Reid hielt seine Waffe fest umklammert und zielte auf die Hausecke, wo er vermutete, jede Sekunde Merpl hervortreten zu sehen.

„Shit! Morgan, was schleichst du hier herum?“, stieß er hervor, als Derek mit einem Mal direkt vor seiner Mündung erschien. „Ich dachte schon, Merpl wäre euch entwischt“, raunte Reid, als er seine Waffe senkte.

„Ich muss ins obere Stockwerk“, erklärte Morgan leise und kurzangebunden. „Merpl feuert von der Treppe herunter, wir kommen im Moment nicht an ihn heran.“

Spencer stockte kurz. „Da oben ist ein Fenster offen“, raunte er und wies schräg über sich.

„Genau das, was ich gesucht habe“, gab Morgan zurück. „Los, mach Räuberleiter. Ich muss da hoch.“

Reid starrte Morgan ungläubig an. Derek glaubte doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass er genug Kraft haben würde, um seinen Kollegen dort hinauf hieven zu können. Und außerdem: Warum musste ausgerechnet Derek mal wieder den Helden spielen? „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dich dort hoch bekomme“, flüsterte Spencer. „Du bist was? Dreimal so schwer wie ich?“

Derek schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann eben …“ Doch als sein Blick auf Spencers Verstärkung, die beiden Frauen fiel, brach er ab.

Und in dem Moment war Reid klar, was er tun wollte. „Ich steig hoch“, erklärt er fest. „Los, hilf mir!“

„Bist du verrückt?“, wollte Morgan prompt wissen und bedachten ihn mit einem ungläubigen und zugleich etwas verärgerten Blick.

„Nein, aber deutlich leichter als du“, gab Reid zurück, der sich jetzt, wo er mit Morgan diskutierte, seiner Sache immer sicherer wurde. Er war kein kleines Kind, sondern ein umfassend ausgebildeter FBI-Agent. Nur weil Morgan normalerweise derjenige war, der voranpreschte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er selbst dazu unfähig wäre. Im Gegenteil: Er hatte den Vorteil, dass er sich leiser bewegen konnte als so mancher Kollege. Und zu dem Fenster hinein zu kommen, sollte auch kein großes Problem sein. Er mochte sonst eine absolute Niete sein, was Sport anging, aber klettern konnte er. Wie oft hatte er sich als Kind vor irgendwelchen Schlägertypen auf dünne Bäumchen geflüchtet, wohin diese ihm nicht folgen konnten oder wollten? „Also los! Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit!“, raunte er, als Morgan nicht gleich reagierte.

„Du …“

Doch der Widerspruch, der Morgan ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, ärgerte Reid unheimlich und das wurde auch an dem Blick deutlich, der seinen Kollegen unvermutet zum Schweigen brachte. „Ich bin kein kleines Kind und das ist nicht mein erster Außeneinsatz. Ich habe beim letzten Schießtest volle Punktzahl erreicht, und so nah, dass es zu einem Handgemenge kommt, lasse ich Merpl nicht an mich heran“, erklärte er ungeduldig. Und seine bestimmte und selbstbewusste Art zeigte Wirkung – vermutlich, weil er Derek damit komplett überrumpelte. „Okay“, gab dieser nach. „Aber sei vorsichtig.“

Reid nickte nur. Er schob seine Waffe in das Holster und wartete dann, dass Morgan sich unter das Fenster stellte und die Hände so faltete, dass er hinaufsteigen konnte. Er versuchte komplett auszublenden, wie nah er Morgan kam, als dieser ihm half, das Fenster über ihnen zu erreichen. Er musste sich jetzt darauf konzentrieren, Merpl zu finden und zu überwältigen.

Es machte sich fast etwas wie Euphorie in Spencer breit, als er merkte, dass er ohne Mühen zum Fenster gelangte und hineinklettern konnte. Vorsichtig sah er sich in dem Badezimmer, in dem er gelandet war, um. Feuchtigkeit hing in der Luft. Wahrscheinlich hatte Merpl geduscht und deshalb danach das Fenster offen gelassen.

Spencer versuchte zu erahnen, wie der Grundriss des Hauses aussehen konnte, als er sich vorsichtig der Tür näherte. Diese führte vermutlich auf einen Flur hinaus und von dort aus musste die Treppe, die Morgan erwähnt hatte, nach unten führen. Merpl musste irgendwo am oberen Ende der Treppe Deckung gefunden haben und behielt wahrscheinlich die Treppe im Blick. Ob Spencer im Flur Deckung finden konnte, das war völlig unklar.

Langsam drückte Reid die Türklinke nach unten und hoffte, dass er mit dem Öffnen der Tür kein Geräusch erzeugte. Bevor er diese öffnete, ging er in die Hocke. Angreifer zielten normalerweise auf Kopf oder Brust und wähnten diese auf entsprechender Höhe. Sollte Merpl bemerken, dass die Tür aufging, war er in Bodennähe noch am sichersten.

Leise zog Spencer die Tür auf. Merpl kauerte einige Meter vor ihm neben einem Regal, die Treppe fest im Blick. Doch leider verdeckte ein Kästchen auch einen Großteil von Spencers Schussfeld. Er würde sich aus seiner Deckung begeben müssen, um Merpl, falls nötig, zu erwischen.

Langsam schob sich Spencer durch die Tür und ging ein paar Schritte nach vorne.

„FBI, legen Sie die Waffe hin und nehmen sie die Hände hoch“, forderte Reid, als er freie Schussbahn auf ihren Verdächtigen hatte. Doch dieser wirbelte, erschrocken von der Stimme hinter sich, herum und legte sofort auf Spencer an.

Spencer reagierte sofort und im nächsten Moment hörte er den lauten Knall eines Schusses, der ihn aber verfehlte. Und er zögerte nicht: Er zielte und drückte ab, bevor Merpl die Chance bekam, einen weiteren Schuss auf ihn abzugeben.

Merpl schrie laut auf und ließ vor Schreck die Waffe fallen, als er getroffen wurde. Die Kugel hatte ihn im Oberschenkel erwischt, an einer ungefährlichen Stelle, wie Reid wusste, aber deshalb war die Verletzung keinesfalls weniger schmerzhaft. Seinen eigenen Revolver immer noch fest auf Merpl gerichtet, kam Spencer schnell aus der Deckung und kickte Merpls Pistole mit einem Fuß einige Meter den Flur entlang.

„Merpl! Stellen Sie sofort das Schießen ein, sonst stürmen wir!“, klang Hotchs Stimme von unten herauf. „Merpl?“

Doch dieser war mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht nur zu einem lauten Stöhnen fähig, als Spencer ihn rasch auf den Bauch drehte und ihm hinter dem Rücken Handschellen anlegte.

„Hotch, alles okay!“, rief Reid nach unten, als er seinen Gefangen gesichert hatte.

„Reid?“, hörte er sofort Aarons ungläubige Stimme. Offensichtlich war Morgan noch nicht dazu gekommen, ihrem Teamleiter zu berichten, dass es eine Planänderung gegeben hatte.

„Ja, ihr könnt raufkommen. Ich habe ihn“, gab Spencer zurück.

Sofort kam Bewegung in das Team und Spencer sah, wie Morgan allen anderen voran die Treppe nach oben rannte. Spencer versuchte, Merpl auf die Beine zu ziehen, doch als Morgan neben ihm zu stehen kam, hielt er inne. „Du kannst gerne übernehmen. Das ist was für Leute mit mehr Muskeln“, erklärte er, als er leicht schmunzelnd seinen Revolver im Halfter verstaute und zu Hotch trat, dem ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, dass er eine Erklärung hören wollte.

„Ich hätte Morgan nicht zum Fenster hochheben können, also bin ich selbst eingestiegen. Ich habe Merpl von hinten überrascht, er hat versucht auf mich zu schießen, aber er ist, ehrlich gesagt, ein lausiger Schütze, wenn sein Opfer nicht stillhält. Keine Ahnung, wo der Schuss hinging. Jedenfalls habe ich ihn am Oberschenkel erwischt. Der Rest … der Rest steht dann morgen in meinem Bericht“, fasste Reid zusammen und konnte sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Das sollte seinen lieben Kollegen ein Beweis dafür sein, dass er mehr war, als ein Taschenrechner und Lexikon auf zwei Beinen.

„Und jetzt, jetzt brauche ich unbedingt Desinfektionsmittel. Hier ist alles schrecklich schmutzig und der Typ hat wahrscheinlich seit Wochen nicht mehr gebadet“, angeekelt sah Reid auf seine Hände. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass diese von allem, was er berührt hatte, schrecklich schmutzig und klebrig waren. Rasch drückte er sich an Hotsch vorbei. In den Polizeiwagen gab es Erste-Hilfe-Sets und darin befand sich sicherlich auch Desinfektionsmittel.

Hinter sich konnte er Morgans tiefes, angenehmes Lachen hören und seine Worte, als er sagte: „Setzt in wenigen Minuten einen Killer außer Gefecht, aber hat Angst vor Bakterien, das ist unser Wunderknabe!“


	27. Chapter 27

„Hältst du das wirklich für eine gute Idee?“, erkundigte sich Reid bereits zum dritten Mal bei Morgan. „Was ist, wenn Penelope mir wieder Alkohol einflößt?“

Spencer mochte gar nicht daran denken, was passieren konnte, wenn er wieder nicht Herr seiner Sinne war. Es war doch heute alles so gut gelaufen, das wollte er jetzt nicht mit einer Dummheit verderben.

Nachdem das Team Tobias Merpl festgesetzt hatte, hatten das Verhör und der Papierkram sie noch einige Stunden festgehalten. Doch dann hatten sie den Rückflug angetreten und Reid war seit Langem wieder einmal völlig mit sich im Reinen gewesen. J.J.s Rat war doch nicht so schlecht gewesen. Es hatte gut getan, Mut zu beweisen – auch wenn Jennifer das hinsichtlich einer ganz anderen Sache gemeint hatte – und den Kollegen zu zeigen, dass man mit ihm auch rechnen musste. Und Spencer wusste, dass er damit auch bei Derek Eindruck hinterlassen hatte. Auch wenn dieser das sicher nicht zugeben wollte. Spencer hatte während des Fluges, während dessen Morgan neben ihm saß, immer wieder gespürt, dass ihn der ältere Mann aus den Augenwinkeln heraus musterte, wenn er sich unbeobachtete wähnte. Spencer hatte die Nase zwar in einem Buch vergraben, das er sich von Emily ausgeborgt hatte, aber dennoch hatte er jedes Mal eine wunderbare Wärme in seinem Körper gespürt, wenn Morgans Blick auf ihm ruhte.

All das, diesen positiven Eindruck, den er hinterlassen hatte, das wollte er nun nicht ruinieren, indem er sich womöglich wieder einmal zum Trinken verleiten ließ. Und dennoch hatte er sich von Penelope erneut dazu überreden lassen, sie und die anderen Kollegen zu einem weiteren Besuch in dem Club zu begleiten, wo sie vor gut einer Woche schon einmal waren.

Mit einem Seufzer stieg Spencer aus und sperrte seinen Wagen ab, mit dem er und Morgan soeben in der Nähe des Clubs geparkt hatten.

„Dann bleibst du standhaft bei Mineralwasser. Das hast du mir versprochen“, entgegnete Morgan auf seine Frage bezüglich des Alkohols. „Du hast gesehen, wie Penelope sich gefreut hat, dass wir wieder da sind. Gönn ihr doch die Freude, uns heute Abend nochmal in den Club zu schleppen.“

„Ja, sicher. Sonst wäre ich ja auch gar nicht hier“, gab Reid zurück, insgeheim wünschend, er könnte in seine Wohnung und zu seinen Büchern flüchten. Und wieder schallten ihm J.J.s Worte im Ohr, dass er endlich mutiger sein sollte. Also würde er wohl ganz mutig diesen Clubbesuch auf sich nehmen.

Mit dem Ellbogen gab Morgan Reid einen kleinen Schubs. „Komm, auf ins Gefecht. Die anderen warten sicher schon.“

Tatsächlich kam ihnen J.J. gleich entgegen, kaum dass sie durch die Tür waren, und zog sie zu einer Sitzecke, von der aus man eine perfekte Sicht auf Bar und Tanzfläche hatte.

„Schön, dass ihr endlich da seid“, begrüßte Garcia die beiden Männer. „Ich habe uns schon was zum Aufwärmen besorgt!“ Sie schob Reid und Morgan jeweils ein Schnapsglas zu und erhob dann ihres, um mit den beiden anzustoßen. Doch Spencer schüttelte sofort den Kopf. „Ich … ich trinke nicht. Ich … ich hole mir schnell ein Wasser.“ Und schon sauste er los, um sich besagtes Wasser zu holen. Er würde nichts Alkoholisches trinken. Garantiert nicht. Das hatte er Morgan und auch sich selbst versprochen.

Als er wenig später zum Tisch zurückkam musste er mit Erstaunen feststellen, dass der Shot, den Garcia ihm besorgt hatte, kein Problem mehr war: Morgan hatte ihn getrunken.

„Ich habe dich nur von der Versuchung befreit“, raunte ihm Derek ins Ohr, als er seinen fragenden Blick sah. „O … okay“, gab Spencer zögernd zurück und wusste nicht, was er sonst noch dazu sagen könnte.

Nach vier weiteren Runden Shots, die im Wechsel Rossi und Emily ausgegeben hatten und bei denen jedes Mal auch ein Glas vor Spencer aufgetaucht war, wurde Spencer die Sache allmählich ziemlich unangenehm. Und Morgan bereitete ihm Sorgen. Denn jedes Mal befreite der ältere Mann ihn von dem Alkohol und trank diesen einfach selbst.

„Wird das nicht langsam zu viel“, fragte Spencer deshalb Morgan leise. „Du musst das doch nicht trinken.“

Doch Morgan entgegnete prompt: „Schnaps darf man nicht umkommen lassen.“ Und schon zog er das neue Glas zu sicher herüber. „Außerdem brauche ich noch eine Spitze für meine Turm.“ Aus den bislang neun leeren Gläsern – seine eigenen und Reids Shots – hatte er in der Tat einen kleinen Turm vor sich aufgebaut.

„Lass ihn doch“, mischte sich J.J. ein. „Morgan verträgt das schon. Komm lieber mit mir auf die Tanzfläche.“

Doch das alles gefiel Spencer überhaupt nicht. Wenn das so weiter ging, dann hatte Morgan bald eine Alkoholvergiftung. Und er konnte nicht verstehen, warum ihre Kollegen dabei grinsend zusahen und nichts unternahmen. Und warum mussten sie überhaupt immer für ihn Schnaps mitbestellen, wenn sie doch schon längst gemerkt haben musste, dass er ihn nicht trinken würde?

„Muss das sein?“, murrte Spencer, als J.J. ihn aus seinem Sitz und Richtung Tanzfläche zog. „Du weißt, dass ich mich dabei nur lächerlich mache.“ Ein klassischer Walzer oder sogar ein normaler Discofox, ja, damit konnte er etwas anfangen. Aber Freestyle auf einer Discotanzfläche, das war nicht sein Ding. Er hatte immer das Gefühl, dabei völlig unbeholfen zu sein, weil er die Regeln nicht kannte, nach denen man sich bewegen sollte.

„Quatsch, du kannst dich doch bewegen. Und außerdem schaut da sowieso keiner so genau hin“, widersprach Jennifer energisch und ließ ihn nicht los, bis sie sich mitten unter dem Partyvolk befanden.

Nach drei Songs, nach denen Spencer zumindest sich selbst gegenüber zugeben musste, dass es wirklich Schlimmeres gab, als mit J.J. fröhlich auf einer Tanzfläche herumzuspringen, gab seine Freundin endlich zu, dass er sich wieder zum Tisch zurückzog. Doch mit Entsetzen musste er, als er dort ankam, erkennen, dass Morgan schon wieder alkoholischen Nachschub bekommen hatte.

„Was ist das denn nun?“, erkundigte sich er ungläubig und deutete auf das riesige Cocktailglas, das direkt vor Dereks Nase stand.

„Da … musst du … musst du den Barkeeper fragen“, brachte Derek langsam hervor. Spencer konnte ihm deutlich anhören, dass der Alkohol ihm zusetzte. „Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich was will, das mich ordentlich anheizt. Hat er … hat er hinbekommen.“

„Und ihr lasst das zu?“, erkundigte sich Reid nun doch leicht verärgert bei seinen Kollegen. „Er säuft sich heute noch ins Koma, wenn das so weitergeht.“

Rossi schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Der verträgt das schon. Und wenn er morgen einen ordentlichen Kater hat, dann wird er sich wahrscheinlich beim nächsten Barbesuch dir anschließen und nur noch Wasser trinken.“

Spencer konnte das nicht verstehen. Zumindest Rossi hätte er für deutlich vernünftiger gehalten.

Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als Morgan sich plötzlich zu ihm beugte. „Komm, Spence, sei nicht sauer“, brummte er ihm ins Ohr. „Ich will jetzt auch tanzen. Komm mit!“

„Ich habe mich doch gerade erst wieder hingesetzt“, versuchte Spencer abzuwehren, doch Morgan griff nach seiner Hand. „Komm schon! Es kann nicht sein, dass du mit J.J. tanzt, mich dann aber stehen lässt.“

Morgan machte einen leicht wackeligen Schritt zur Tanzfläche und zog an Reids Arm.

Spencer fühlte sich hin und her gerissen. Wie sich Morgan heute benahm, das war völlig unvernünftig. Er sollte ihn in sein Auto verfrachten und nach Hause bringen, bevor er wirklich noch den Notarzt rufen müsste. Aber andererseits war es auch etwas verlockend, einmal an der Stelle der vielen Frauen zu sein, die Morgan sonst umgarnte, und mit ihm zu tanzen.

Ein Song, nur ein Song, sagte Spencer sich selbst, als Derek erneut an seinem Arm zog, um ihn endlich zum Mitgehen zu bewegen. Doch Spencer wandte sich kurz nochmal zum Tisch um: „Wenn wir zurückkommen, ist dieses vermaledeite Glas vom Tisch verschwunden“, fauchte er ziemlich ungehalten und zeigte auf Morgans Cocktailglas. „Und wehe, ich sehe an seiner Stelle etwas anderes Alkoholisches!“

Er hoffte, dass die Botschaft bei seinen Kollegen angekommen war, und ließ sich schließlich von Derek zur Tanzfläche ziehen. Der grinste ihn an, scheinbar glücklich darüber, dass er einen Sieg über Spencer errungen hatte.

Mitten zwischen den anderen Leuten fing Derek an, sich rhythmisch zu den eindringlichen Beats zu bewegen und Spencer wurde dabei abwechselnd heiß und kalt. Wie konnte dieser Mann nur so sexy sein? Derek hob die Arme über den Kopf, sodass sein Shirt ein Stückchen nach oben rutschte und über der tiefsitzenden Hose ein Stückchen Haut zum Vorschein kam. Zu gerne hätte Spencer seine Finger dorthin gelegt und wäre mit ihnen dann weiter unter Dereks Shirt nach oben gefahren, um zu spüren, wie sich Dereks Muskeln überall da anspannten, wo er ihn berührte.

Und diese Hüften! Diese Bewegungen gehörten doch nicht auf eine Tanzfläche, sondern ins Bett!

Spencer ließ Derek keinen Moment aus den Augen, bewegte sich dabei selbst nur ein wenig, um den Anschein von Tanzen aufrecht zu erhalten. Und es schien, als wollte Morgan allen deutlich zeigen, was an ihm alles dran war. Er drehte sich langsam, sodass Spencer auch einen guten Blick auf seinen Hintern bekam – bevor ein weibliches Wesen ihm diesen verdeckte.

Klar, das musste ja kommen. Egal wo Derek hinging, eine Heerschar an Frauen umschwärmte ihn. Und so war es nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis eine sich auch hier an ihn heranmachte. Spencer beobachtete neidisch, wie die dunkelhaarige zierliche Frau den Mut aufbrachte, den er nicht gehabt hatte, und mit ihren lackierten Nägeln aufreizend an Morgans Taille entlang nach vorne fuhr, um ihn von hinten zu umarmen und sich an ihn zu pressen.

Spencer macht langsam ein, zwei Schritte nach hinten. Er wusste genau, was gleich kommen würde, und dazu würde er nicht mehr gebraucht. Derek würde mit der Frau tanzen, mit ihr flirten und vielleicht sogar mit ihr den Club verlassen. Und er selbst hatte wieder einmal das Nachsehen.

Und tatsächlich drehte sich Derek zu seiner Tanzpartnerin herum, beugte sich zu ihr und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Spencer schloss einen Moment die Augen. Das war sein Zeichen, jetzt von hier zu verschwinden. Doch als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, um seine Gedanken in die Tat umzusetzen, sah er, wie die junge Frau von Derek abrückte. Und diesen schien das gar nicht zu stören. Vielmehr suchte er Spencers Blick, schob sich im nächsten Moment an ihr vorbei und griff nach Spencers Hand, bevor dieser die Flucht ergreifen konnte.

„Sie ist hübsch“, war alles, was Spencer in diesem Moment einfiel. „Dann kann ich doch jetzt zum Tisch zurück.“ Und er versuchte seine Hand aus der von Derek zu befreien. Doch dieser ließ ihn nicht los.

„Ich wollte mit dir tanzen, nicht mit ihr“, murmelte er.

Spencer schluckte. Das kam unerwartet. Und in seiner Überraschung ließ er es zu, dass Derek ihn in seine Arme zog und seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter legte. Der DJ hatte eine langsamere Nummer aufgelegt und Derek wiegte sich und damit auch Spencer im Takt sanft hin und her.

„Derek, komm, was soll das?“, fragte Spencer, der nicht verstand, was hier vor sich ging. Er versuchte sich von Morgan wegzudrücken, doch der hielt ihn fest umklammert. „Jeder sieht uns hier. Das ganze Team sieht uns.“

„Mir egal“, brummte Derek in Spencers Nacken. Spencer fuhr ein Schauer über den gesamten Rücken hinab. Ein Traum – und zugleich ein Alptraum. Derek wusste in seinem betrunkenen Zustand ganz offensichtlich nicht, was er tat.

„Derek, du bist betrunken. Ich bin keines deiner Mädchen. Lass uns doch bitte jetzt von hier verschwinden“, probierte Spencer es erneut.

„Verschwinden klingt gut“, murmelte Derek. „Wohin willst du mich denn entführen?“

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich dich heimbringe? Du solltest diesen Rausch ausschlafen. Morgen hast du sicherlich einen schrecklichen Kater. Und habe ich dir schon gesagt, auf welche Art und Weise Alkohol dein Gehirn und damit deinen ganzen Körper beeinträchtigt?“, plapperte Spencer drauf los.

„Ich habe gelesen, dass moderate Trinker sogar besser denken können als Abstinenzler. Deshalb trinke ich jetzt moderat. Vielleicht kann ich dann irgendwann mal mit dir mithalten“ brachte Derek lallend hervor. „Aber heimbringen klingt auch gut. Ich stimme zu: Du kannst mich … verführen? Nein entführen. Ent… das ist richtig. Ach, komm führ mich einfach.“

Spencer schlug bei Dereks Worten das Herz bis zum Hals. Wie oft hatte er sich ausgemalt, Derek zu verführen? Wie oft hatte er tatsächlich davon geträumt? Doch Derek konnte es nicht ernst meinen.

Spencer ließ es zu, dass Derek erneut nach seiner Hand griff und ihn von der Tanzfläche zog. Doch zurück am Tisch machte Spencer kurzen Prozess: Er verabschiedete sich schnell von seinen Kollegen, griff sich seine Tasche und sowohl Morgans als auch seine Jacke und dirigierte seinen betrunkenen Freund dann zielsicher zum Ausgang des Clubs. Es war für alle am besten, wenn er Derek sofort heimbrachte und dann sein eigenes Appartement aufsuchte. Dort konnte er in Ruhe davon träumen, dass Morgan irgendwann vielleicht wirklich einmal ihn meinte und nicht eines seiner Mädchen, von denen er sich zu gern verführen ließ.


	28. Chapter 28

„Dich danach zu fragen, was ich von der Nacht vor einer Woche vergessen habe, bringt jetzt wahrscheinlich gar nichts“, sagte Spencer mehr zu sich selbst als zu Derek, als er sein Auto durch die relativ leeren Straßen lenkte. Er musste bei dieser Fahrt daran denken, dass er diese vor gut einer Woche bereits einmal angetreten hatte. Allerdings hatte er Morgan damals schließlich doch nicht nach Hause, sondern zu sich gebracht. Und danach? Nun, diese Lücken in seinem Gedächtnis hatte Morgan bislang noch nicht geschlossen und Spencer fragte sich allmählich, was der ältere Mann noch alles vor ihm verbarg.

Nachdem das Gespräch in der letzten Nacht deutlich besser verlaufen war, als er das je angenommen hätte, hatte Spencer nun auch den Mut, gezielt nach den vergessenen Ereignissen zu fragen. Nur zu dumm, dass Morgan nicht wirklich in einem Zustand war, in dem eine sinnvolle Antwort von ihm zu erwarten war.

„Ich will frühstücken“, gab Morgan schließlich nach einer kurzen Pause auf Spencers Frage zurück, und Spencer fragte sich unwillkürlich, wo Morgan eigentlich mit seinen Gedanken weilte.

„Jetzt? Es ist mitten in der Nacht! Kurz vor halb eins, um genau zu sein. Ich werde jetzt auf keinen Fall mit dir zu irgendeinem Diner fahren, damit du Pancakes bekommst“, erklärte Spencer schließlich leicht genervt. Hätte er dem ganzen Alkohol doch schon viel früher ein Ende gesetzt, dann wäre jetzt vielleicht vernünftig mit Morgan zu sprechen.

Derek zog einen Schmollmund: „Morgen, ich dachte eher an morgen. Dann verrate ich dir alles … alles, was ich weiß. Du kannst mich … mich verhören, wenn … wenn du willst“, brachte er langsam und etwas lallend hervor. „Bis dahin … pscht!“

„Oh Mann, womit habe ich das verdient“, murmelte Spencer nur und schüttelte den Kopf.

Ein paar Minuten später bog Reid in die Einfahrt vor Morgans Haus ein. „Wir sind da“, erklärte er kurz angebunden. Er hatte nun wirklich den Eindruck, dass es Zeit wurde, dass er auch nach Hause käme. Die letzten Tage hatten an seinen Nerven gezerrt, und der heutige Abend war erneut eine Achterbahn der Gefühle gewesen. Er brauchte jetzt einfach Ruhe.

„Wo?“, erkundigte sich Morgan, als würde er sein eigenes Haus nicht erkennen.

„Na, bei dir zuhause. Deine Jacke liegt auf dem Rücksitz. Und ich hoffe ehrlich, dass du deinen Schlüssel da drin und nicht in der Reisetasche hast, die du im Büro hast stehen lassen.“ Spencer legte die Stirn auf das Lenkrad und wartete. Aber nichts geschah. „Derek“, brummte er, ohne aufzublicken, „du musst aussteigen und in dein Haus gehen. Ich habe nicht vor, im Auto vor deiner Haustür zu übernachten.“

„Dann komme mit rein“, bot Derek sofort an.

Spencer schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde nicht bei dir übernachten. Ich muss nach Hause, in mein eigenes Bett. Ich brauche jetzt definitiv auch mal Ruhe.“

„Und wenn ich meinen Schlüssel doch nicht finde? Oder wenn ich das Schlüsselloch nicht finde? Oder mein Bett?“, schmollte Derek. „Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach hier stehen lassen.“

Konnte der Mann denn nicht einfach aussteigen?

„Du stehst ja noch nicht einmal“, gab Reid trocken zurück und öffnete dann widerwillig die Tür. „Dann komm schon. Ich bring dich rein.“

Als Morgan sich immer noch nicht rührt, ging Spencer um sein Auto herum und öffnete ihm die Tür.

„Oh, da bist du. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wohin du verschwunden bist“, sagte Derek und guckte selig lächelnd zu Spencer nach oben.

Spencer zog ihm aus dem Wagen. Scheinbar machte sich der Alkohol nun immer stärker bemerkbar. Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm, Morgan, der sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen ihn lehnte, aufrecht zu halten und schließlich zum Haus und auch hinein in sein Wohnzimmer zu manövrieren.

Erst dort kam schließlich wieder Leben in Derek. „Kaffee!“, stieß dieser plötzlich hervor und wandte sich zu seiner offenen Küche. „Ich brauche Kaffee! Du brauchst Kaffee. Und gaaanz viel Zucker!“

„Derek, ich fahre jetzt nach Hause. Und du solltest dich hinlegen“, versuchte Spencer erneut, sich von seinem Freund loszueisen. Doch dieser machte sofort wieder ein enttäuschtes Gesicht. „Nur einen klitzekleinen Kaffee?“

Spencer schloss kurz die Augen und rang um Geduld. „Okay, einen kleinen Kaffee. Mehr nicht. Aber ich muss nochmal raus und das Auto absperren.“

Spencer wandte sich zur Tür um. Auf dem Weg zu seinem Auto überlegte er, ob es nicht einfach besser wäre, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen und nach Hause zu fahren. Morgan würde über kurz oder lang den Weg in sein Bett finden und wahrscheinlich gar nicht realisieren, dass er gar nicht zurückgekommen war.

Doch auf der anderen Seite konnte Spencer schon jetzt bemerken, wie er bei dem Gedanken ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam. Er hatte Derek gesagt, dass er zurückkommen würde. Es wäre nicht fair, ihn nun einfach in seiner Küche stehen zu lassen und sich nicht mehr um ihn zu kümmern. Derek hatte sich schließlich auch um ihn gesorgt, als es ihm in den letzten Nächten nicht gut ging.

Als Spencer schließlich ins Haus zurückkehrte, merkte er sofort, dass sich etwas verändert hatte. Das Licht im Wohnzimmer war gedimmt und leise Musik erklang. Letztere war eigentlich so gar nicht typisch für Derek, der normalerweise Hip Hop, Rap und dergleichen bevorzugte. Vielmehr klang es nach leichter Orchestermusik, die er aber nicht kannte. Derek selbst stand in seiner Küche am Tresen und sah suchend in einen Schrank.

„Soll ich den Kaffee machen?“, erkundigte sich Spencer, der sich inzwischen fragte, ob Morgan vielleicht schon vergessen hatte, was ihn in seine Küche geführt hatte.

„Nein, gleich fertig. Setz dich auf die Couch. Ich bringe ihn gleich rüber“, erklärte Derek, ein paar Silben verschluckend, aber doch ganz verständlich.

Spencer blickte kurz auf das Chaos rund um den Sessel – Bücher, Magazine und eine Decke machten ein Sitzen darauf schier unmöglich - und ließ sich dann seufzend auf der Couch nieder. Bevor er noch erkunden konnte, was für Magazine über besagten Sessel verstreut waren, erschien Derek bereits mit zwei randvollen und gar nicht kleinen Kaffeetassen. „Hier, genauso wie du ihn magst“, erklärte er lächelnd und drückte Spencer eine der beiden Tassen in die Hand – nur um sich dann schon fast auf ihn fallen zu lassen, statt sich neben ihn zu setzen. Wieso rückte Morgan ihm nur ausgerechnet heute ständig so auf die Pelle?, überlegte sich Spencer, als er ein wenig Abstand zwischen sie brachte. Doch weit kam er nicht, den Derek schlang sofort seinen Arm um Spencers Schultern. „Ich bin froh, dass du da bist“, erklärte er mit einem Lächeln.

Spencer hatte das Gefühl, als würden sein persönlicher Himmel und seine Hölle sich an einem Ort treffen. Wenn Derek doch nur nüchtern wäre. Dann wäre jetzt genau der richtige Moment, über Gefühle zu sprechen. Wenn er nüchtern wäre, dann wäre sein Benehmen doch ein eindeutiges Zeichen, dass da mehr zwischen ihnen war als nur Freundschaft. Doch Morgan war nicht nüchtern. Und so schwieg Spencer.

Auch Derek sagte kein Wort, während sie beide ihren Kaffee tranken und der Musik lauschten. Als Spencers Tasse schließlich fast leer war, fasst er den Entschluss, dass er gehen musste. Das hier war nur Qual für ihn. „Ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt …“, setzte er an, doch er wurde von Derek sofort unterbrochen.

„Pscht!“, machte dieser und brachte Spencer mit einem Finger auf den Lippen zum Schweigen.

Verwirrt und misstrauisch beobachtete Spencer, wie Derek ihm die Tasse aus den Händen nahm und mit der seinen auf dem Tischchen abstellte. Und bevor er wusste, was wirklich geschah, schob Derek seine Hand in Spencers Nacken und zog ihn zu sich heran. Spencer schloss unwillkürlich die Augen, als er Sekunden später Dereks Lippen auf den seinen spürte.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitte an dieser Stelle unedingt die Tags beachten!  
> Wer keine detaillierten Sexszenen zwischen zwei Männern lesen will, sollte dieses Kapitel überspringen.

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bevor Spencer begriff, was ablief – etwas, das so nicht passieren durfte. Mit beiden Händen schob er Derek bestimmt zurück, auch wenn er im gleichen Moment das Gefühl des Kusses vermisste. Doch bevor er von dem Sofa aufstehen konnte, um noch mehr Abstand zwischen Morgan und sich zu bringen, umfasste dieser schon sein Handgelenk und hielt ihn zurück.

„Bitte, nur noch ein Kuss“, murmelte Derek und Spencer sah mit Verwunderung die Sehnsucht in Morgans Augen. Dadurch viel zu überrumpelt ließ er es zu, dass Derek ihn erneut küsste. Federleicht war die Berührung an seinen Lippen und doch ließ sie einen Schauer nach dem anderen durch seinen Körper fahren. Und wie sehr sich Spencer auch sagte, dass er Derek stoppen musste, weil dieser, betrunken wie er war, gar nicht wusste, was er tat – er konnte es einfach nicht. Er ließ es auch einfach geschehen, dass Morgan mit seinen Lippen zu seinen Wangen glitt und dann hinter zu seinem Hals, wo er nicht nur Lippen, sondern auch Dereks Zunge auf seiner Haut spürte.

„Derek, du musst aufhören“, versuchte Spencer vernünftig zu sein. „Bitte!“ Doch er wusste selbst nicht recht, ob er Morgan bat aufzuhören oder weiterzumachen.

Für Derek schien darin eher die Aufforderung zur Fortsetzung zu liegen, denn er kehrte prompt mit seinen Lippen zu Spencers Mund zurück.

Spencer konnte nicht mehr klar denken, Dereks Küsse vernebelten ihm das Gehirn. Stattdessen hatte er das Gefühl, er könnte jede kleine Berührung tausendmal so deutlich spüren wie normal. Und dazu gehörte auch Morgans Hand, die zu seinem Rücken wanderte und dort die Wirbelsäule entlang auf und ab wanderte, was Spencer buchstäblich zum Zittern brachte. Wie ein Blitz durchfuhr es Spencer, als Morgan dann plötzlich nach seinem Hintern griff.

„Derek“, murmelte Spencer an seinen Lippen. „Bitte hör auf.“ Das war so verkehrt. So schön der Moment war, morgen würden sie es beide bereuen, wenn ihre Freundschaft dann in Trümmern lag.

„Das willst du doch gar nicht“, gab Derek zurück, während er seine Lippen kurz von Spencers löste, aber sofort wieder zurückkam. Er biss vorsichtig in Spencers Unterlippe und zog ihn zugleich auf seinen Schoß.

Spencer lief rot an, als er sich seiner neuen, ziemlich prekären Situation bewusst wurde. Dereks Küsse hatten ihn erregt und diese Erregung musste Derek nun spüren. Doch im gleichen Moment erkannte, Spencer, dass es Morgan nicht anders erging. Als dieser seine Hüften unter Spencer bewegte, merkte er nur zu deutlich Dereks harten Schwanz, der sich an ihm rieb.

„Ich will dich!“, flüsterte Derek Spencer ins Ohr. „Du hast mir kürzlich gesagt, dass ich dich haben kann. Ich will dich! Jetzt!“

Derek Worte wirkten auf Spencer wie eine eiskalte Dusche. Wovon sprach Derek? Mit wem glaubte er, gerade zusammen zu sein? Bildete er sich, umnebelt vom Alkohol, etwa ein, dass Spencer eines seiner Mädchen war?

Spencer drückte sich so weit von Morgan weg, wie dies angesichts der Tatsache möglich war, dass ihn der andere Mann auf seinem Schoss fest umklammert hielt. „Du bist betrunken“, erklärte er bestimmt. „Du weißt gar nicht, wovon du redest. Alles, was wir jetzt tun, das wirst du schon morgen bereuen.“

Derek schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Ich weiß genau, was ich tue. Und was ich will. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du das Gleiche willst.“

Er schob seine Hand zwischen Spencers Beine und drückte sie gegen Spencers Erregung. Nicht fair, gar nicht fair, schoss es Spencer durch den Kopf. „Das passiert nicht, wenn man keine Lust aufeinander hat“, raunte Derek.

Spencer stöhnte auf, versuchte aber dennoch dagegen zu argumentieren. „Dann sag mir, mit wie vielen Männern du schon zusammen warst.“

„Mit keinem außer dir.“

„Und wie viele Männer wolltest du schon?“

„Keinen außer dich.“

„Ja, und das liegt nur daran, weil der Alkohol dir das Hirn vernebe…“

Spencer brach ab, als Derek ihm den Mund erneut mit einem Kuss verschloss. Nicht fair, hallte es in seinem Hinterkopf erneut, als er nicht anders konnte, als den Kuss leidenschaftlich zu erwidern – bevor er ihn leicht keuchend abbrach.

„Wenn du nüchtern wärst oder wenn hier auch nur eine einzige Frau in der Nähe wäre, dann kämst du gar nicht auf die Idee, mit mir schlafen zu wollen“, beharrte er.

„Ich verspreche dir, du kannst einen ganzen Harem herschaffen und ich würde keine von ihnen anschauen“, entgegnete Derek und klang dabei erstaunlich nüchtern. „Bitte, schenk mir diese Nacht. Zeig mir, wie es ist, dich zu lieben.“

Spencer erstarrte. Nur eine Nacht, das war es doch, was er sich immer gewünscht hatte. Einmal diese Sehnsucht stillen, die ihn tagtäglich verzehrte. Einmal nur spüren, wie es war, von Derek geliebt zu werden.

Er sah Derek in die Augen und hatte das Gefühl, dort die gleiche Sehnsucht widergespiegelt zu sehen. Und dies wischte auf einen Schlag all die Argumente, die dagegensprachen, Derek nachzugeben, aus dem Weg.

„Eine Nacht“, murmelte Spencer und presste dann seinen Mund wieder auf Dereks. Spencer gab seine Zurückhaltung komplett auf, küsste Derek wieder und wieder. Zugleich zerrte er an Dereks Shirt, bis er dieses aus der Hose gezogen hatte und mit seinen Händen darunter gleiten konnte. Der Damm war gebrochen.

Wenig später standen sie in Dereks Schlafzimmer und Derek entledigte Spencer Stück für Stück seiner Kleidung.

Als nur noch seine Unterhose übrig blieb, spürte Spencer Dereks Zögern. Er verwünschte sich selbst, doch er wusste, dass dies eine Grenze war, die zu überschreiten Derek möglicherweise doch nicht bereit war. „Wir können aufhören“, flüsterte er, als er die Unsicherheit in Dereks Blick sah. Doch Derek schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Du musst mir sagen, was dir gefällt“, sagte er zu Spencer. „Für mich ist das hier ziemlich neu.“

Spencer nickte. „Berühr mich einfach so, wie du berührt werden willst. Der Rest kommt dann von selbst.“

Das brachte Derek tatsächlich zum Kichern – und Spencer wurde die Doppeldeutigkeit seiner Worte bewusst, als Morgen erwiderte: „Nur besser nicht zu früh. Ich will alles mit dir erleben.“

Im gleichen Moment begriff, Spencer, was Morgan gesagt hatte. „Alles?“, fragte er nach, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er Derek richtig verstand. Derek nickte nur stumm.

Spencer biss sich nervös auf die Lippen. Dass es so schnell so weit kommen würde, damit hatte er überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Darauf war er nicht vorbereitet. Mit gesenktem Kopf gab er zurück. „Ich habe da auch nicht viel Erfahrung.“

Er merkte sofort, dass seine Worte Derek irritierten. „Soll das heißen …“ Derek ließ den Satz unvollendet, als Spencer nickte. „Hände, Blow Jobs, aber nicht mehr. Vom Rest hast du wahrscheinlich sogar mehr Ahnung als ich.“

Doch statt Derek abzuschrecken, hatte Spencer fast den Eindruck, dass ihn dieses Geständnis beruhigte. „Dann lass uns das gemeinsam erkunden“, murmelte Derek, als die Finger in den Bund von Spencers Unterhose gleiten ließ und diese schließlich nach unten schob. Im nächsten Moment spürte Spencer Dereks Hände wieder auf seinen Oberkörper. Derek erkundete langsam jeden Zentimeter und wanderte dabei immer weiter nach unten. Das Ziel konnte sich Spencer kurze Zeit später denken.

Als Derek schließlich bei Spencers Schwanz ankam, strich er vorsichtig mit einem Finger darüber, bevor er ihn umfasste und langsam von der Wurzel bis zur Spitze auf und ab fuhr.

Spencer sog hörbar die Luft ein und ließ Derek ein wenig gewähren, bevor er forderte: „Zieh dich aus. Ich will dich sehen.“ Derek ohne Shirt, das hatte er schon ein paar Mal gesehen. Doch nun wollte er endlich wissen, ob Dereks Hintern dem entsprach, was er sich seit einer Ewigkeit in seiner Fantasie ausmalte.

Und selbstbewusst wie Morgan war, zögerte er keinen Moment, Spencers Aufforderung nachzukommen.

Als Derek schließlich nackt vor ihm stand und Spencer seine Blicke über ihn gleiten ließ, wusste er sofort, wie er Derek verwöhnen könnte.

Spencer griff nach Dereks Hand und zog ihn mit sich zum Bett. Dort setzte er sich auf die Kante und brachte Derek direkt vor sich. Er suchte Dereks Augen, während er nach seinem Schwanz griff. „Soll ich …“ Spencer setzt einen leichten Kuss auf Dereks Spitze. Doch bevor er mehr tun konnte, schoben sich Dereks Finger in seine Haare und zogen ihn leicht zurück. „Diesmal nicht. Sonst ist die Nacht in fünf Minuten vorbei.“

Spencer nickte. Er würde alles tun, was Morgan wollte. Und ganz offensichtlich wollte dieser mehr als nur einen Blow Job. Spencer schob sich weiter auf das Bett, die Beine leicht gespreizt. „Wie willst du mich?“, fragte er.

„Kann ich … ich will … ich …“

Spencer lächelte. „Du wirst doch jetzt wohl nicht schüchtern werden?“, neckte er Derek leicht.

Derek schluckte, doch dann knurrte er: „Ich will in dir sein. Ich will dich um mich herum spüren und dabei wissen, dass du nur noch an mich denken kannst, wenn du kommst.“

Spencer wurde bei Dereks Worten ganz heiß und er spürte sein Herz bis zum Hals schlagen. Sie würden es wirklich tun. Für sie beide ein erstes Mal, und Spencer wusste, dass er dies nie vergessen würde.

„Du musst mich vorbereiten. Hast du …“, setzte Spencer an.

Derek unterbrach ihn sofort. „Gleitgel, oberste Schublade rechts. Kondome auch.“ Und Spencer kam sich plötzlich ein wenig wie die Beute eines großen Raubtiers vor, als Derek sich auf das Bett kniete und sich zwischen Spencers Beinen noch oben voranschob.

Schnell zog Spencer die Schublade neben sich auf und reichte Derek Gel und Kondom. Wie es aussah, wusste Derek, was er tat, etwas, das Spencer nicht wirklich wunderte. Trotzdem bot er an: „Von hinten geht es wahrscheinlich leichter.“

Spencer setzte an, sich umzudrehen, doch Derek hielt ihn an den Hüften fest. „Ich will dir dabei in die Augen sehen. Ich will jeden Augenblick sehen, dass du es bist, mit dem ich Sex habe. So sexy dein Hintern ist, ich will dein Gesicht dabei sehen.“

Ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl machte sich Spencer breit und er wusste, dass der Ursprung nicht sein Schwanz, sondern sein Herz war.

Doch seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde schnell zu seiner Erregung zurückgebracht, als Derek ihn in die Hand nahm und ihn streichelte, bevor er das Gel öffnete und eine großzügige Portion herausdrückte. Er verteilte das Gel auf seinen Fingern, setzte diese dann an Spencers Eingang und fuhr leicht über den Muskel.

Spencer kannte dieses Gefühl, auch wenn er mit keinem früheren Partner weiter gegangen war. Doch jetzt zu wissen, dass Derek derjenige sein würde, mit dem er diesen letzten Schritt ging, heizte ihn noch mehr an. Ein Beben erfasste Spencers ganzen Körper und er merkte zugleich, dass auch Dereks Finger ein wenig zitterten.

Spencer fing Dereks Blick ein, Sekunden bevor dieser einen Finger in ihn hineingleiten ließ. Das Stöhnen, das aus ihm herausbrechen wollte, blieb ihm allerdings vor Überraschung im Hals stecken, als er Derek zugleich sagen hört: „Ich glaube, ich liebe dich.“

Spenzer starrte Derek gespannt an und vergaß für ein paar Sekunden alles um sich herum und was er spürte. Derek liebte ihn? Konnte das sein?

Doch im nächsten Moment wurde Spencer in die Realität zurückgebracht. Derek bewegte langsam seinen Finger in ihm, erst nur Millimeter, dann immer tiefer. Das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich, erregenden und vor allem so intim. Spencer seufzte, als er sich an das Gefühl nach und nach gewöhnte und als es ihn nach mehr verlangte. Und Derek schien dies zu spüren, denn im nächsten Moment zog er sich zurück und drang dann sofort mit zwei Finger in ihn ein.

Spencer stieß einen leisen Schrei als, als mit einem Mal ein Blitz durch seinen ganzen Körper fuhr, ausgehend von einem kleinen Nervenbündel, das Derek gerade berührt hatte. Und Derek ließ davon nicht ab. Mit den Fingern kreiste er immer wieder um diesen magischen Punkt und trieb Spencers Erregung damit zu neuen Höhen, bis Spencer sich nur noch stöhnend im Bettlaken festkrallen konnte.

„Derek, bitte!“, stieß Spencer hervor.

„Ja?“

„Bitte!“

„Sag mir, was du willst. Oder spielst du jetzt schüchtern“, forderte Derek mit einem Lächeln.

„Dich. In mir. Jetzt!“, keuchte Spencer. Doch Derek schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist noch nicht soweit.“

Derek griff erneut nach dem Gel. Vorsichtig drückte er dann eine weitere Fingerspitze in Spencer. Spencer biss sich auf die Lippen. Es tat nicht weh, aber trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl, gleich zu zerreißen. „Entspann dich. Du bist so eng“, raunte Derek ihm zu. „Gib mir nach.“ Mit der anderen Hand griff Derek nach Spencers Schanz und streichelte ihn, erst sanft, dann kräftiger. Die zusätzliche Berührung lenkte Spencer ab und langsam entspannte er sich etwas. Derek schob seine Finger sofort weiter voran.

Ein paar Minuten später – Spencer brachte inzwischen nichts anderes mehr als leises Stöhnen hervor – zog Derek seine Finger aus ihm zurück.

„Nicht! Was tust du?“, entfuhr es Spencer.

Derek beugte sich über ihn und verschloss ihm den Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „Jetzt bist du bereit“, murmelte er, als er den Kopf wieder hob. Derek rollte sich das Kondom über und verteilte dann das Gel großzügig auf seinem Schwanz.

„Okay?“, fragte Derek, als er seinen Schwanz an Spencers Eingang setzte.

Spencer nickte. Jetzt würde er so eng mit Derek zusammen sein, wie es nur irgendwie möglich war.

Und im gleichen Moment drang Derek langsam in ihn ein.

Spencer stöhnte laut auf und kniff die Augen fest zu. Er spürte einen leichten Schmerz, doch er wollte das unbedingt. Und er wusste: der Schmerz würde vergehen und das unbeschreibliche Gefühl von Derek in ihm würde ihn alles andere vergessen lassen.

Spencer versuchte, langsam zu atmen. Er fühlte noch eine Leere in sich, die Derek füllen sollte. Doch das ging nur, wenn er sich entspannte. Er dachte an das unbeschreibliche Gefühl, das Derek mit seinen Fingern in ihm erzeugt hatte. Das wollte er nochmal spüren.

Als der Schmerz langsam nachließ, öffnete Spencer die Augen und blickte direkt in Dereks, die ihn aufmerksam beobachteten.

„Danke“, seufzte er. „Du kannst … kannst jetzt …aah!“

Derek ließ Spencer nicht ausreden. Er stieß etwas voran, zog sich zurück und wiederholte die Bewegung. Langsam arbeitete er sich voran, bis schließlich seine ganze Länge in Spencer eingebettet war.

Spencer ließ Derek keinen Moment aus den Augen. Das war es, wonach er sich gesehnt hatte. Dieses Gefühl, eins mit Derek zu sein, seinen Herzschlag sozusagen direkt in sich zu spüren. Das musste doch Liebe sein.

Derek beugte sich zu Spencer hinab und überzog sein Gesicht und seinen Hals mit kleinen Küssen. Spencers griff zugleich nach Dereks Schultern und hielt sich an diesen fest. Er wollte noch mehr. Er wollte gemeinsam, mit Derek zum Höhepunkt kommen.

„Bitte, beweg dich. Ich halte das nicht mehr lange aus“, raunte er Derek ins Ohr. „Und ich will spüren, wie du in mir kommst!“

Das laute Stöhnen, das Derek bei seinen Worten entfuhr, nahm Spencer als Zustimmung. Und im nächsten Moment zog sich Derek erst fast komplett aus Spencer zurück, bevor er wieder tief in ihn eindrang.

Spencer stöhnte auf und zog sich unwillkürlich um Derek zusammen, was diesen noch mehr anfeuerte. In gleichmäßigen langen Stößen bewegte sich Derek in Spencer. Spencer dachte, dass seine Erregung gar nicht mehr gesteigert werden könnte und doch trieb ihn Derek immer höher und höher. Spencer hatte das Gefühl, Derek würde ihn immer mehr ausfüllen. Er zitterte vor Erregung, als Derek mehr Kraft in die Stöße gab, schneller und härter in ihn eindrang. Spencer konnte ein Aufstöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken und schließlich auch die kleinen Schreie nicht mehr zurückhalten, die über seine Lippen drängten, nur unterbrochen von und „Ja!“ und „Derek!“.

Es gab nur noch diese Lust, die Derek ihm verschaffte und die ihn völlig zu überwältigen drohte. „Derek! Derek!“, schrie Spencer auf.

„Komm mit mir!“, forderte dieser, umfasste Spencers Schwanz und stieß zugleich heftig in ihn.

Spencer bäumte sich auf, stöhnte laut und ergoss sich über Dereks Hand. Seine Muskeln zuckten, er zog sich um Derek zusammen und brachte damit auch ihn zum Höhepunkt.


	30. Chapter 30

Spencer starrte an die Decke von Dereks Schlafzimmer und wusste nicht, ob er jubeln oder heulen sollte. Draußen dämmerte es langsam und das ungewohnte Vogelgezwitscher, das er von seinem Apartment her nicht kannte, hatte ihn aufgeweckt. Derek neben ihm schlief noch immer tief und fest.

Was habe ich nur getan, fragte Spencer sich selbst.

Die Nacht war unglaublich gewesen, doch Spencer mochte sich nicht ausmalen, was nun folgen würde. Sein Traum hatte sich wirklich zu einem Alptraum verwandelt. Derek würde nie wieder mit ihm sprechen, wenn er aufwachte und feststellte, dass Spencer seinen betrunkenen Zustand ausgenutzt hatte. Er war wahrlich nicht viel besser als Carl Buford. Dass Derek den Sex sicherlich auch genossen hatte, damit konnte er sich nicht herausreden. Er war nicht zurechnungsfähig gewesen, war nicht bei Sinnen und konnte deshalb gar nicht wirklich seine Zustimmung geben.

Und dennoch erzeugte es ein warmes Gefühl, wenn Spencer sich erinnerte, wie vorsichtig Derek gewesen war und wie leidenschaftlich zugleich. So sollte sich Liebe anfühlen.

Vorsichtig schlug Spencer die Decke zurück. Er konnte nicht einfach hier neben Derek liegen bleiben. Er musste raus aus Dereks Bett, an einen neutralen Ort, wo er in Ruhe überlegen konnte, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte.

Spencer stand auf und sammelte seine Klamotten zusammen, die am Fußende des Bettes verstreut waren. Dann schlich er nach draußen und in Dereks Wohnzimmer.

Wenigstens hatte Hotch versprochen, dass sie sich an diesem Wochenende garantiert erholen könnten. Das, so dachte Spencer, als er sich anzog, verschaffte ihm etwas Zeit, in der er versuchen konnte, die Sache mit Derek wieder irgendwie gerade zu rücken, ohne dass ihre Kollegen Zeugen des gesamten Dilemmas wurden. Oder Zeit, um seine Kündigung zu schreiben, falls Derek ihm nicht verzeihen könnte. Wenn Derek die Nacht als sexuelle Belästigung oder Schlimmeres sah, dann konnte er sowieso froh sein, wenn er nach dem Wochenende noch einen Job hatte, den er kündigen konnte.

Unschlüssig stand Spencer in Morgans Wohnzimmer, als er schließlich fertig angezogen war. Er konnte doch auch nicht einfach wortlos verschwinden. Das wäre nur noch die Krönung seines unmöglichen Verhaltens. Er wollte Derek nach dem, was er ihm angetan hatte, nicht auch noch zusätzlich verletzen.

Schnell kramte Spencer in seiner Tasche herum und wurde rasch fündig. „Es tut mir schrecklich leid. Ich kann wirklich verstehen, wenn du nie wieder mit mir sprechen willst. Bitte verzeih mir! Spencer“, schrieb er auf ein großes gelbes Post-it und klebte dieses dann nach kurzem Überlegen an Morgans Kaffeemaschine. Dort würde er die Nachricht sicher entdecken.

Dann packte Spencer seine Sachen und verließ Morgans Haus.

Die gesamte Fahrt zu seinem Appartement konnte Spencer die widersprüchlichen Gefühle in sich nicht unter Kontrolle bringen. Normalerweise beruhigte es ihn, wenn er hinter dem Steuer seines alten Autos saß und sich auf den Verkehr konzentrieren musste. Doch es war früh am Morgen und die ganze Stadt schien noch zu schlafen.

Einen Moment lang überlegte Spencer, ob er J.J. anrufen sollte. Doch was sollte er ihr erzählen? Wenn er ihr alles wahrheitsgemäß berichten würde, dann konnte er sich denken, was sie ihm sagen würde: das gleiche, das ihm sein schlechtes Gewissen die ganze Zeit vor Augen hielt – dass er nie mit einem betrunkenen Morgan hätte schlafen sollen, egal wie sehr er sich das gewünscht hatte.

Zuhause angekommen schlich Spencer zuerst einmal in sein Badezimmer und unter die Dusche. Die Autofahrt war nicht nur wegen der ihn quälenden Gedanken unangenehm gewesen. Er hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass sein erstes Mal nicht spurlos an ihm vorübergehen würde. Er bezweifelte, dass er wirklich Verletzungen davongetragen hatte, dafür war Derek viel zu vorsichtig gewesen, doch sein Hintern ließ ihn deutlich spüren, was in der vergangenen Nacht passiert war.

Während sich Spencer das warme Wasser über den Körper laufen ließ, überlegte er, wie er mit Derek wieder ins Reine kommen konnte. Diesmal wusste er zumindest ganz genau, wofür er sich entschuldigen musste, wobei er keine Ahnung hatte, wie eine einfache Entschuldigung da überhaupt ausreichen sollte. Auf jeden Fall war er Derek eine Erklärung schuldig. Er würde noch etwas warten, falls Morgan erst seinen Kater überwinden müsste, doch dann würde er ihn anrufen und um ein Gespräch bitten.

Mit diesem Entschluss im Hinterkopf verließ Spencer das Badezimmer und machte sich daran, Kaffee zu kochen. Den brauchte er jetzt. Während die Maschine gluckernde Geräusche von sich gab, griff er nach seinem Handy und stellte überrascht fest, dass eine Nachricht von Derek auf ihn wartete. Einen Moment zögerte Spencer, doch dann öffnete er die Nachricht.

Steht die Verabredung zum Frühstück noch? Zehn Uhr im Café Santa Maria?, stand dort geschrieben.

Konnte das sein? Derek wollte sich tatsächlich, wie er es in der Nacht vorgeschlagen hatte, mit ihm zum Frühstück treffen?

Spencer atmete tief durch. Das war zumindest ein Zeichen, dass Derek willens war, mit ihm zu sprechen und dass er ihm eine Chance gab, sich zu erklären.

Spencer grübelte, was er nun antworten sollte. Die ganze Erklärung und Entschuldigung schon in die Nachricht packen? Ihm sagen, dass er sich trotz all der widrigen Umstände auf das Frühstück freute? Das passte alles nicht. Schließlich fasst er sich kurz: Ich werde da sein.

Spencer blickte kurz noch einmal auf die vier Worte und drückte dann auf Senden.


	31. Chapter 31

Zu sagen, er wäre nervös, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahres. Wenn man ihn in einen Käfig mit ausgehungerten Löwen gesteckt hätte, dann wäre er nicht nervöser gewesen. Spencer tigerte unruhig ein paar Meter vor dem Café, das Derek als Treffpunkt ausgewählt hatte, auf und ab. Natürlich war er zu früh dran. Er war bereits eine Viertelstunde vor der verabredeten Zeit hier gewesen. Und natürlich war Derek noch nirgends in Sicht.

„Ich entschuldige mich. Ich erkläre ihm alles. Er wird … er wird es verstehen. Nein, aber er wird mir verzeihen. Ich entschuldige mich. Ich erkläre ihm alles“, murmelte Spencer wie ein Mantra vor sich hin.

Er hatte kurz überlegt, ob er sich an einen Tisch setzen sollte, doch er hatte keine Ahnung, ob Derek einen Platz drinnen oder draußen vorziehen würde. Und außerdem könnte er wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht stillsitzen

„Er ist mein Freund. Er wird mir verzeihen. Er muss mir einfach verzeihen“, brabbelte Spencer weiter, wobei er sich gar nicht bewusst war, welch merkwürdiges Bild er für Passanten oder die Gäste des Cafés abgeben mochte.

„Hallo Spence, ich habe dich heute morgen vermisst“, ertönte plötzlich Dereks Stimme direkt neben ihm und Spencer fuhr erschrocken zusammen.

„Derek! … Ähm … hi! … Ich … nun … ich habe … ich …“, stammelte er. Sein Blick sauste dabei unsicher zwischen seinen eigenen Füßen und Dereks Gesicht hin und her. Er konnte ihm nicht direkt in die Augen sehen, aber wollte doch unbedingt versuchen, an Dereks Mimik zu erkennen, wie sauer er war.

„Hey, Kleiner, tief durchatmen“, nahm Spencer vage Dereks Stimme wahr, die eher beruhigend als wütend klang. „Es ist alles okay. Einatmen … und ausatmen. … Ein … und aus. So ist es gut.“

Spencer konzentrierte sich auf Morgans Worte: Einatmen, ausatmen, das konnte er. Ein und aus.

„Warum stehst du hier herum?“, erkundigte sich Derek, als Spencer allmählich das Gefühl hatte, keine Panikattacke mehr zu bekommen. „Gibt es keinen Platz mehr für uns?“

„Ich wusste nicht, ob du dich drinnen oder draußen hinsetzen willst“, gab Spencer leise zurück.

„Draußen ist gut“, antwortete Derek prompt. Spencer zuckte zusammen, als Derek im nächsten Moment nach seiner Hand griff und ihn zu einem freien Tisch an der Hauswand zog. „Setz dich. Es gibt sicher gleich Kaffee. Dann fühlst du dich besser.“

Spencer bezweifelte, dass sein Allheilmittel Kaffee heute wirken würde. Er war komplett verwirrt. Er hatte einen Derek erwartet, der seinen Zorn kaum im Zaum halten konnte, oder zumindest einen, der ihn aus einem finsteren Gesicht heraus wütend anfunkelte. Stattdessen benahm sich Derek, als wäre überhaupt nichts geschehen. Oder noch mehr: Als wäre heute einer der schönsten Tage seit Wochen oder Monaten.

„Bist du denn gar nicht sauer auf mich?“, erkundigte sich Spencer verwirrt.

„Wieso? Weil du mich meine eigene Medizin hast kosten lassen? Sicher nicht“, gab Derek zurück, als er sich setzte. Spencer ließ sich vorsichtig auf der Stuhlkante ihm gegenüber nieder. Ein dickes Kissen unter seinem Hintern wäre ihm jetzt lieb gewesen. Und dummerweise schien Derek nicht entgangenen zu sein, wie vorsichtig er war, denn dieser fragte sofort: „Alles okay mit dir?“

„Was meinst du mit deiner Medizin?“, erkundigte sich Spencer gleichzeitig.

Spencer spürte, wie ihm bei Dereks Frage die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. „Ja, ich bin okay. Nur ein bisschen … ähm … überanstrengt?“, brachte er langsam hervor.

„Überanstrengt? Hast du etwa Muskelkater vom herumliegen?“, erkundigte sich Derek und Spencer konnte das Lachen in seiner Stimme hören. Doch Derek entschuldigte sich sofort wieder für seine Worte: „Sorry, das war nicht fair. Ist wirklich alles okay?“

Spencer nickte. „Aber was hast du gerade gemeint?“

Doch bevor Derek antworten konnte, trat eine Kellnerin an ihren Tisch und fragte nach ihrer Bestellung. Spencer bekam allerdings gar keine Chance zu antworten. Derek kam ihm zuvor und orderte ein ausgefallenes Frühstücksmenü für zwei Personen und – besonders dringend – zwei große Portionen Kaffee.

„Ich habe eigentlich gar keinen Appetit“, murmelte Spencer, als die Kellnerin wieder verschwand. Doch Derek ging darauf gar nicht ein. „Zu deiner Frage: Du hast dich nach unserer zweiten gemeinsamen Nacht genauso davon gemacht, wie ich mich nach unserer ersten. Und dabei hast du mir sogar noch eine Nachricht hinterlassen, was ich nicht fertig gebracht habe. Insofern habe ich keinerlei Berechtigung, auf dich sauer zu sein.“

Spencer erstarrte. Was hatte Derek gerade gesagt? Hatte er sich verhört? Oder erlaubte sich Derek gerade einen üblen Scherz mit ihm? Oder: Vernebelte ihm der Alkohol von letzter Nacht immer noch das Hirn?

„Unsere erste was?“, fragte Spencer schließlich ungläubig. „Derek, bist du sicher, dass du inzwischen nüchtern bist? Wir haben … wir haben nur eine … nur einmal miteinander …“

Derek ersparte ihm weiteres Stammeln: „Und da liegt dein Irrtum. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass ich nüchtern bin. Und ich war auch gestern nicht betrunken. Im Gegensatz zu dir vor einer Woche.“

„Du hast einen Schnaps nach dem anderen in dich hineingekippt und konntest nicht mehr geradeaus laufen, als ich dich heimgebracht habe. Das kannst du kaum als nüchtern bezeichnen“, gab Spencer zurück. „Und ich bin mir sicher, hätten wir vor gestern schon einmal miteinander geschlafen, dann wüsste ich das.“

„Sagt derjenige, der mir erklärt hat, dass sein eidetisches Gedächtnis einem Schweizer Käse gleicht, sobald es unter den Einfluss von Alkohol gerät.“

Spencer spürte, wie nun plötzlich sämtliche Farbe aus ihm wich. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Er konnte doch nicht das, was er so sehr gewünscht hatte, einfach vergessen haben? Was hatte er getan? „Heißt das … heißt das …“

„Dass du mir vor einer Woche bereits einmal eine nahezu unvergessliche Nacht beschert hast. Ja“, erklärte Derek mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Spencer lief es eiskalt über den Rücken hinunter, als er sich an den Traum erinnerte, den er in genau der Nacht hatte, auf die sich Derek wohl bezog. Wenn Derek recht hatte, dann war dies kein Traum gewesen. Dann hatte er tatsächlich Derek verführt. Dann hatte er – und Spencer mochte es sich gar nicht eingestehen – bereits zum zweiten Mal Dereks betrunkenen Zustand ausgenutzt. Wie konnte er das nur tun? Und gleich zweimal?

Aufstöhnend vergrub Spencer sein Gesicht in den Händen. Er würde Derek nie wieder in die Augen sehen können. Er verdiente es überhaupt nicht, sich überhaupt noch in seiner Gegenwart aufzuhalten.

Spencer spürte, wie sich ihm der Hals zuschnürte und das einzige, das noch herauskam, war ein leises Schniefen.

„Hey, mein Hübscher, sprich mit mir. Warum hast du mit uns und dem, was zwischen uns war, so ein großes Problem?“, drang Dereks Stimme leise durch den Wirbelsturm an Gedanken und Gefühlen in Spencer.

„Warum?“, flüsterte Spencer ohne aufzublicken. „Warum? Weil ich deinen Zustand ausgenutzt habe. Und das, wie du mir gerade sagst, nicht nur ein-, sondern sogar zweimal. Ich weiß doch, dass du nicht auf Männer stehst. Und trotzdem … und gestern … ich wollte doch nur eine … eine Nacht. Aber das ist so verkehrt.“

Spencer verfluchte sich selbst und seine dummen Träume. Damit hatte er nun alles ruiniert.

Nur eines erstaunte ihn: Dass Derek nicht schon längst aufgestanden und gegangen war. Stattdessen griff dieser nach seinen Händen und zog sie von seinem Gesicht weg.

„Schau mich an, Spence. Sehe ich so aus, als hätte ich ein Problem damit?“, erkundigte sich Derek ruhig. „Zugegeben, nach unserer ersten Nacht hatte ich eines. Außerdem konnte ich mich anfangs auch nicht daran erinnern, was passiert ist. Deswegen bin ich so in Panik geflüchtet. Aber inzwischen … inzwischen weiß ich, dass es völlig egal ist, ob ich auf Männer stehe oder nicht. Ich stehe auf dich! Und gestern: Ich war nicht betrunken. Den Schnaps haben die anderen getrunken. Das schwöre ich.“

Spencer sah Derek aus rot geränderten Augen an. Warum redete Morgan solchen Unsinn? „Derek, du bist ein schrecklicher Lügner“, sagte Spencer leise. „Weißt du nicht, dass du mir damit nicht hilfst, sondern mir noch mehr wehtust, wenn du alles schönredest? Hör auf damit! Schrei mich an, sei sauer, aber spiel mich nichts vor, nur damit ich mich ein halbes Stündchen besser fühle.“

Doch Derek wurde ernst. „Ich spiel dir nichts vor. Ich habe es dir gestern Nacht schon gesagt, aber ich wiederhole es gerne: Ich glaube, ich habe mich in dich verliebt.“

Spencer schüttelte nur den Kopf und stand auf. Wollte Derek ihn quälen, indem er ihm erst noch Hoffnungen machte und ihn dann einfach fallen ließ? Sollte das die Strafe sein für das, was er Derek unwissentlich angetan hatte?

Doch Derek gab Spencer keine Chance zu entkommen. Er sprang auf und hielt Spencer an den Schultern fest. „Du glaubst es nicht? Was muss ich tun, um es dir zu beweisen? Soll ich es dir schriftlich geben? Soll ich es plakatieren lassen? Oder … oder soll ich dich einfach hier vor aller Augen küssen.“

Spencers Augen wurden groß. Das würde Derek nicht wagen. Nicht im Scherz und schon gar nicht im Ernst. „Treib keine Scherze mit mir“, bat Spencer leise. Sein Herz verkrampfte sich, wenn er daran dachte, dass er jetzt in seinen Träumen wahrscheinlich immer hören würde, wie Derek ihn fragte, ob er ihn küssen solle – nur um sich dann von ihm abzuwenden.

Doch Derek wandte sich nicht ab und Spencer erstarrte, als Derek ihn plötzlich in seine Arme zog und genau das tat, wonach er sich sehnte: Derek küsste ihn. Mitten im Café, in aller Öffentlichkeit, wo jeder sie sehen konnte.

Es dauerte eine kleine Ewigkeit bis Spencer wirklich das Gefühl hatte, dass dies alles real war und es wagte, den Kuss zu erwidern.

„Das … das kann nicht wahr sein“, murmelte Spencer, als Derek sich schließlich wieder von ihm löste. Mit den Fingern berührte er seinen Mund, als wollte er prüfen, dass dies wirklich seine Lippen waren, die Derek geküsst hatte.

„Es ist wahr“, bestätigte Derek und drückte Spencer vorsichtig in den Stuhl zurück, gerade rechtzeitig, um der Kellnerin Platz zu machen, die mit ihrem Frühstück anrückte.

Als sie wieder allein waren, saß Spencer immer noch regungslos da. Das alles musste ein Traum sein. Er lag sicher in seinem Bett und fantasierte. Das hier konnte nicht passieren.

„Langsam machst du mir Angst“, hörte er Derek sagen und spürte dann, wie dieser seine Hand ergriff. „Bist du noch bei mir?“

„Ja, ich glaube schon. Oder ich bin gerade gestorben und im Himmel“, murmelte Spencer. Das Lächeln, das er daraufhin auf Dereks Lippen sah, wärmte ihn durch und durch.

„Dann lass mich dir erzählen, wie du mich bei unserem ersten Mal verführt hast“, schmunzelte Derek. „Und wenn du dich nicht erinnern kannst … nun dann sollten wir die Szene vielleicht nochmal nachstellen.“

„Derek?“

„Ja?“

„Ich liebe dich auch.“


	32. Chapter 32

„Okay, der Wett-Pool ist eröffnet. Wer macht den ersten Einsatz?“, erkundigte sich Rossi und sah grinsend zwischen Penelope, Emily und J.J. hin und her.

„Ich, ich, ich“, quietschte Garcia aufgeregt. „Ich wette mit euch, dass die beiden heute gemeinsam hier ankommen. Und Spencer wahrscheinlich noch in den Klamotten vom Wochenende. Die wird er in den zurückliegenden Stunden ja auch gar nicht gebraucht haben.“

„Garcia, was willst du den beiden da unterstellen?“, entgegnete Emily gespielt entrüstet.

„Na, komm schon. Du glaubst doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass die beiden nach diesem Hindernislauf, den sie hinter sich haben, noch die Finger voneinander lassen können. Oh, wenn ich könnte, wie ich wollte … es gäbe Fotos … und Videos … und einen Live Stream.“

J.J. musste kichern. „Um zu unserer Wette zurückzukommen: Ich lege noch einen oben drauf. Ich glaube, dass sie Händchen halten.“

„Händchen halten? Morgan? Nie im Leben“, protestierte Emily sofort. „Dafür ist er doch viel zu Macho. Mit nem Mädchen vielleicht, aber niemals mit Reid.“

„Oh, er hat schon eine romantische Ader“, warf Rossi ein. „Aber Händchen halten würde ich tatsächlich auch nicht sehen.“

„Da kennt ihr meinen Schokomuffin aber schlecht“, meinte Garcia. „Er tut alles für den, den er liebt. Und wenn Spencer Händchen halten will, dann würde Morgan dazu niemals nein sagen. Ganz sicher nicht.“

„Und Knutschen?“, erkundigte sich Emily. „Kriegen wir da was zu sehen?“

„Nur wenn du Kameras in der Küche platzierst – oder im Archiv. Spencer ist viel zu schüchtern, um vor unseren Augen mit Morgan zu knutschen“, warf J.J. ein.

„Und wieder: Ihr kennt meinen Morgan nicht. Ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass er sich von Reids Schüchternheit davon abhalten lässt, ihn zu küssen, wenn ihm danach ist.“

„Sagt mal, was gibt es denn so Aufregendes? Man hört euer Lachen und Schreien bis vor zum Aufzug“, erkundigte sich Aaron, als er plötzlich um die Ecke in das Großraumbüro bog und neben seinem Team stehen blieb.

„Oh, du bist ja noch völlig ahnungslos“, sprudelte Garcia sofort los. „Wir wetten. Auf Morgan und Reid. Die beiden sind jetzt zusammen. Also so richtig. Ein Paar.“

Hotch blickt ruhig in die Runde. „Und?“

„Und? UND?“, rief Garcia aufgeregt. „Hast du verstanden, was ich gesagt habe?“

Hotch nickte. „Und ihr habt darauf gewettet?“

Emily schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, wir wetten darauf, ob sie heute irgendwie ihren neuen Status zu erkennen geben, wenn sie ins Büro kommen. So mit Händchen halten oder Küssen.“

„Du kannst gerne einsteigen“, lächelte Rossi, bereits damit rechnend, dass der Teamleiter sofort ablehnen würde.

Umso erstaunter wirkte er, als Aaron erklärte: „Okay, ich bin dabei. Zehn Dollar darauf, dass keiner von euch irgendetwas sehen wird.“

„Das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich?“, meinte J.J. sofort. „Morgan, okay, der kann so etwas vielleicht verbergen. Aber Spencer? Nein, Spencer wird die Beziehung irgendwie zeigen. Er wird seine Finger, jetzt, wo er darf, nicht mehr von Morgan lassen können.“

„Zehn Dollar, dass ihr gar nichts seht“, wiederholte Hotch nüchtern.

„Wenn du unbedingt verlieren willst“, meinte Rossi gutmütig und hielt eine kleine Schachtel hin, in der jeder seinen Einsatz platzieren sollte.

„Noch weitere Wetten?“, erkundigte er sich, als die Noten in der Schachtel gelandet waren. Einhelliges Kopfschütteln war die Antwort. „Dann heißt es jetzt abwarten.“

Doch nun schüttelte Hotch den Kopf und ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Nun, eigentlich könntest du mir jetzt meinen Wettgewinn aushändigen.“

Garcia setzte schon zum Widerspruch an, doch Hotch hob den Finger und fuhr fort. „Ich habe gewettet, dass ihr nichts sehen werdet und ich habe bereits gewonnen. Solange ihr auch warten wollt: Morgan und Reid kommen heute nicht ins Büro. Sie haben mich beide heute Morgen angerufen und ein paar Tage Urlaub eingereicht. Ihr werdet also definitiv nichts sehen.“ Damit griff er grinsend nach der Schachtel und ließ die verblüfften Kollegen hinter sich zurück. Auf halbem Weg zu seinem Büro drehte er sich nochmal um. „Ach ja, eure Wetteinsätze lasse ich den beiden zukommen. Sie sollen sich davon ein schönes Date gönnen.“

Ende

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, euch hat diese Geschichte gefallen. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir ein paar Kommentare hinterlasst. :-)


End file.
